Guardian of the Dúnedain
by Twitch666
Summary: Authiel Dúnadan, Ranger of the North. She made a vow to the Chieftain of the Dúnedain. To protect and guide all those that followed in his bloodline, the line of Isildur, until a King returned to Gondor. Now Aragorn is the last in the line of Kings and it's the final hour. Will they succeed or will the Dúnedain fall into darkness? 10th Walker Eventual Aragorn/OC Slow Burn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Lord of the Rings worlds. It belonds to their wonderful creators. I only claim my own original characters and stories. Once again, I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: I started this story a loooooooong time ago. Updating, revising, and reading for my own pleasure. I think it's now time to share it with all of you. It's still not complete, but I have many chapters written. The ones that I publish may be updated periodically as I make corrections here and there. This story is something like a baby to me. I love Lord of the Rings and I hope I will do it justice. **

**This will be a combination of the Book and Movie world. As well as some influence from the independent movie titled _Born of Hope_ by Actor's At Work Productions. If you haven't seen it I sugest you do so. It's online and free. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me. I welcome them with open arms.**

**I do have something to ask of you that read this. I have Elvish translations, but I need a good translator site. If you know any please either put it in a review or send me a private message. Thank you so much.**

**word - Common Tongue**

**_**word **_**- Elvish, even when I don't have a translation****

**'word' - Thought**

**"word" - Normal conversation**

**Without further delay I give you _Guardian of the Dúnedain._**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Age 1978<strong>

A tall man was pacing outside one of the many rooms in the Elven city of Rivendell. He was lean, but was strong. His sapphire blue eyes were set in a tanned and weathered face. Dark shoulder length hair framed his face, as well as a dark beard and mustache. He was clothed in the garb that the Rangers of the North wore. Dark breeches and boots, with a dark green tunic under a dark brown tabard and leather coat. At his side was a sheathed long sword and a dagger.

He glanced nervously up at the door that he had been pacing in front of. He closed his eyes as he heard a woman inside give out a short cry of pain. When it was silent within the room again he continued his pacing through the white Elven halls.

He looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approach and smiled when he saw a man round the corner. This newcomer was dressed like he, but looked as if he had just gotten off a horse. He still had on a dark hunter green traveling cloak, weapons still slung across his back, and his dark hair was windswept and messy. His tired grey eyes looked out from under his unruly bangs. On his left hand he bore a silver ring. A green emerald in the middle of two serpents, one crowning and the other devouring. The Ring of Barahir.

"My Lord Aranarth." the man addressed the newcomer. He raised his right hand placing it over his heart and gave him a bow. Aranarth was the first Chieftain of the Dúnedain and the heir of Isildur. He would have been King of Arnor and Gondor had the Northern Kingdom not fallen. He now led and protected his people in hopes of reclaiming their realm and glory.

"Do not bow, Dírhael. We are too good of friends for such things." Aranarth told the man who had been pacing the halls.

Dírhael smiled, "It is a habit, my friend." The two men walked towards one another and embraced each other in a brotherly hug. "Thank you for coming." he said as they released one another.

"You would have done the same for me." Aranarth told him and the two snapped their heads to the door when they heard another cry of pain. Aranarth looked back to Dírhael. "How long has she been in there?"

Dírhael sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face. "It seems like days, but it has only been a few hours. One of the midwives will come out every so often and tell me that she is doing ok. Lord Elrond is with her as well helping with the delivery." Dírhael looked solemn "Every cry of pain from her is like a stab to my heart."

"I will not tell you that I understand how you feel, because I do not. But Elgarain is strong and she will pull through. Do not fear." Aranarth said grasping the man on the shoulder.

The two stood in the hallway for sometime discussing news among the Rangers and throughout Middle-Earth. Anything to keep Dírhael from worrying. Though when a loud scream ripped through the air from inside the room, both men froze and Dírhael paled looking at the doors.

Silence. That was all that they heard for a minute. Then the sound of a baby crying came through the door. Dírhael smiled and relaxed, a look of pure joy spreading throughout his face.

"It seems that you are now a Father." Aranarth said from beside him, and Dírhael nodded.

The large wooden door creaked open some and a tall slender elf with long dark hair and dark eyes stepped out. There was a circlet of silver set upon his brow. This was Lord Elrond.

"Dírhael." the Elf spoke. "You may come in now."

Dírhael looked over at Aranarth, and his Chieftain gave him a nod. Aranarth moved to sit on a bench while Dírhael walked into the room. Elrond closed the door behind the Ranger.

There were two midwives off to the right in the room, fussing over the baby as they cleaned it. Dírhael couldn't see his child at the moment, but he could see lying in the middle of a large wooden bed, his wife, Elgarain.

She was fair and slender, which came with her race. She was one of the Rivendell Elves. With long brown hair that usually cascaded down her back, but was now pinned up and plastered to her face with sweat. Her dark brown eyes were closed at the moment as she rested. Her pale slender hands were laying gently on her abdomen.

Dírhael looked over at Elrond and he nodded his head, giving him the ok to approach her. Dírhael walked quietly over to the side of the bed and sat in the chair that was next to it. He smiled and reached over to gently hold one of Elgarain's hands.

"El?" he whispered, using his pet name for her.

Elgarain breathed deeply, before slowly opening her dark eyes and looked over at him smiling. "There is my Ranger." she whispered quietly.

Dírhael leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I've been here the entire time. Pacing in front of the door. I was worried for you." he whispered to her.

Elgarain smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." she barely whispered. "But you worried for good reason." She took a deep breath and Dírhael looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why do you say such things?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I will not be here much longer. I used what strength I had to bring our child into this world." She took another deep breath closing and opening her eyes. "The light of the Valar is leaving me."

Dírhael shook his head. "No. I will not let you leave me."

Elgarain smiled gently at him. She reached up with her free hand to touch his face and then his heart, letting her hand rest there. "I will never leave you." she whispered. "I will always be in there."

"My Lady, My Lord." One of the midwives interrupted walking over with a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. The Elf and Ranger looked up at her. "You have a daughter." she said kindly and then placed the bundle into Elgarain's arms.

Elgarain and Dírhael looked at the small child. She had a tuff of dark brown hair and when she opened her eyes they could see a sapphire blue color. Her skin was pale and she was graced with the pointy ears of the Elves.

"She's beautiful." Dírhael whispered gazing down at his daughter.

Elgarain looked up at him and smiled. "She has your eyes. For that, I am glad." Dírhael looked at her puzzled. "You have such beautiful eyes Dírhael." she stated and he understood. Elgarain's expression became solemn once again. "This will be another part of me that will never leave you." she whispered.

Dírhael stood and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached for one of her hands and placed his other one gently on his daughter's stomach. "Please do not say such things now. Let us spend what time we have together without that thought." he whispered, and Elgarain nodded. "What shall we name her?" Dírhael questioned.

They were silent for a moment until Elgarain spoke. "Authiel."

"Battle Maiden?" Dírhael asked her.

"Yes." Elgarain said. "I foresee her having your strength and courage in battle."

"A Ranger?" Dírhael asked rhetorically, but with a proud smile on his face. "My little Ranger." he whispered stroking his daughter's tiny hand.

The couple spent the next few hours speaking quietly together and admiring their daughter. As the light of day faded into evening Dírhael had watched the light in Elgarain's eyes fade as well. When the light in her eyes was diminished he was left alone in the candle lit room with only his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Age 1988<strong>

10-year-old Authiel sat upon her dark brown horse. Her dark brown hair reached a few inches past her shoulders and her bright sapphire eyes scanned the landscape around her. She was dressed in a pair of dark brown breeches and dark green tunic. Her brown traveling cloak was wrapped about her shoulders and on her feet she wore a pair of black leather boots. At her side she had sheathed a small dagger. Beside her rode her Father, Dírhael, in his normal Ranger attire.

They were making their way from Rivendell back to their home in the forest of Lindon, on the Western side of the Ered Luin Mountains. They had been in Rivendell visiting Dírhael's old friends for a time when Aranarth had sent word for Dírhael to come back for counsel.

As the two had neared the edge of the forests of Lindon, Dírhael pulled up on the reins of his horse stopping, and scanned the treeline with narrowed eyes. He looked over at his young daughter, who had stopped next to him, and sapphire met sapphire. He nodded at her and unsheathed his sword as she pulled her small dagger out.

"No matter what, you need to make it back to Aranarth and tell him what happened. Understand?" Dírhael whispered to her.

Authiel looked at him with a confused expression but nodded her head. "Of course Father."

"Good." he glanced back at the treeline, then looked back over to her. He reached out and gently laid his hand on her cheek giving her a small smile.. "I love you, my Authiel." he whispered.

"I love you too." Then with a sudden fear, she watched her Father kick his horse in the sides and ride straight to the woods as Orcs came running out of the trees.

"Father!" she cried with tears coming down her face, but he did not stop.

With every ounce of strength she could summon, Authiel urged her horse into another direction towards the trees, trying to ignore the sounds of battle and her Father's battle cries behind her. She would not let her Father down, she would do what he asked.

With tears running down her face she made it to the Dúnedain encampment and ran straight to Aranarth and told him what happened. He took some of his Rangers and they went to deal with the Orcs. On their return they came back with the body of Dírhael on a stretcher.

Authiel had wept for hours when she found out that her father had been killed. They performed funeral services as was customary for Dúnedain. They made a pyre of wood and laid Dírhael's body on top. Authiel then placed a torch up on the wood as did Aranarth. The two and all the Rangers and Dúnedain stood by and watched until there was nothing but ash.

A few days later Aranarth went to Authiel in one of the houses she was staying in. One of her Father's friends had taken her in since she had no family in Rivendell to take care of her. Aranarth found her in the small home sitting with her Father's sword, tears running down her face.

He knelt next to the girl and took her in his arms. She clung to him as her tears fell.

"Dear Authiel," he whispered in a gentle voice. "Do not grieve. Your Father gave his life for you and you should honor it. He would not want you to grieve. He would want you to stay strong and keep a light heart." Aranarth heard her breath hitch and her crying die down. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "There now." he said gently wiping a few tears away from her cheeks. "I have a proposition for you. I have no children of my own. But I would be honored if you would let me love and take care of you as one of my own. In time, if you wish, I will have you trained as a Ranger, like your Father, so that you may avenge his death." Aranarth told her.

The small 10-year-old looked up at the Chieftain of the Dúnedain and seemed to grow in years. She smiled brightly, the first time in days, and nodded her head in agreement. She had always seen him as an Uncle of sorts since he and her Father had been quite close. He took her by the hand and led her to his small home that he shared with his wife. In time he had kept his word, and once she reached the age of 13 he began to train her as a Ranger of the North.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Age 2011-2012<strong>

Authiel walked out of the small home that she shared with Aranarth and his wife. She was now a 34 year old woman, and had taken after her mother in looks. She was slender and tall, reaching a height of 6 foot 9 inches. Her face was fair with full lips that were usually always smiling. Her bright sapphire eyes were always dancing with life and mischief. The soft points of her Elven ears peaked through the slight wave of her brown hair that reached down to her lower back that was usually kept in a braid.

She was clad in the garb of the Dúnedain Rangers. She wore a dark brown cloak tied by a cord at her neck. Underneath her cloak she was wearing a pair of black breeches, with dark leather boots over them. She had a light tunic on, gray in color, and over that was a brown leather tabard that had ties running down the front. Pinned on the left shoulder of her tabard was a silver six-pointed star. The sign that she was of the Dúnedain and a Ranger. Around her neck was a dark green scarf that she brought up sometimes to cover the lower half of her face. A leather belt with a silver buckle was around her small waist. She also had on a long dark green leather overcoat that ended at the back of her knees. Across her back was a quiver of arrows and a bow, along with what appeared to be a roll of leather that carried various items such as bandages and healing herbs. In her hand she held the straps of a pack that held extra tunics, breeches, and some food. As well as a wet stone for sharpening her weapons. At her waist she still carried a dagger on her right hip, the one that she had since she was a child. But on her left hip she now carried a sheathed sword, the sword of her Father. She looked every part of a Ranger and she was as capable as she looked.

As Authiel walked out into the orange glow of dawn she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Taking in the smell of the Fall season. The trees that surrounded the small Dúnedain village were starting to turn colors. The gentle breeze brought the crisp smell of the season's change. She opened her eyes and glanced around at the people that were out and about already. Getting on with their daily lives and trades.

The village wasn't large, only about 40 men, women and children were present. It was by the request of Aranarth that the Dúnedain spread out in small villages, in secret from the rest of Middle-Earth. He was trying to preserve his people and protect the line of Kings. Him being the only one left of that bloodline for the present time. His wife, Raina, was with child and was the reason for Authiel to be up so early and so fully armed.

Aranarth was headed to war. He was accompanying the army of Gondor into Agmar to hopefully throw down the evil that dwelt there. Authiel had begged him to let her go with him, but he would have none of it. Instead, he wanted her to first accompany himself, his wife, and a few Rangers to Rivendell. He would stay there until his child was born, and then would leave with the Rangers to meet up the Gondor Army that would head North.. Authiel, however, would stay in Rivendell with Raina and his child, to watch over and protect her while he was away. Authiel was not to happy with such a charge, but did as asked. She was loyal to him after all. Him and the Dúnedain.

Authiel turned and smiled as Aranarth stepped out of his home, leading his wife. Aranarth was in his Ranger's attire. His wife was in a pair of breeches and a loose tunic that went over her 5 month pregnant belly. She had a warm cloak about her shoulders.

"Shall I go and make sure that yours and Raina's horses are prepared?" Authiel asked him, and he nodded.

Authiel walked away quickly and headed to where their horses were kept. The 5 other Rangers would be there saddling up their horses and preparing for their journey. Her assumptions were proven correct as she neared the pen and saw them preparing. She greeted the 5 men with a smile and moved to her own horse. She quickly saddle the mare up and attached her pack to the saddle. When she finished, she moved to Aranarth's horse as another Ranger saddled up a horse for Raina.

Just as they finished their preparations Aranarth and Raina walked up. The men acknowledged their Chieftain and his wife before mounting their horses. Aranarth helped Raina up in the saddle as Authiel held the reins. Once she was settled, the two moved to their own horses.

Aranarth rode over to Authiel, "Will you stay close to Raina for me?" he asked her.

Authiel smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, My Lord. I will be sure that no harm befalls her." Aranarth smiled and the small company headed into the forests of Lindon.

It would be about a 700 mile journey to their destination through woods, fields, and marshes. They would walk their horses most of the way, and by Aranarth's reckoning it would take two months for them to reach Rivendell if all went well.

Days went by and the company had no problems, and as the days turned into weeks with no sight of Orcs or other dark creatures, the hearts of the Rangers lightened. They joked around with one another, often playing pranks on each other. Raina found great amusement in watching her husband and the woman that she saw as a daughter joke with the men. It was surreal to all of them. To be in such a dark time, yet be so carefree at times.

With the luck of the Valar gracing them, they reached Rivendell with no dilemma, though a week behind schedule. Raina's growing stomach had caused her some discomfort and they had to adjust their route and stop more frequently for her. She was now 7 and a half months along.

In Rivendell, the Rangers spent time practicing their skills and learning more lore and songs of the Elves. Aranarth stayed with Raina most of the time, making sure that she was comfortable. Authiel would join Aranarth and Raina on some days, and others she spent speaking and catching up with old friend's of her and her late Father's. She explored the wilderness around Rivendell becoming familiar with it once again.

Not a month after they had arrived, in the first cold month of the new year, Authiel was summoned to the chambers of Aranarth and Raina. The Lady had gone into labor early, and this worried both Aranarth and Lord Elrond who would help the midwives with the delivery.

Authiel had arrived in front of the door of Raina's room and she found Aranarth pacing. "Aranarth?" she asked cautiously.

Aranarth looked up and gave her a small smile. "Raina is in labor." he stated, and there was a cry of pain from inside the room. Aranarth paled looking at the door and turned to Authiel. "I fear for her and our child." he whispered.

Authiel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Aranarth. "Do not fear, My Lord. Raina is very strong and will not fail you. She will be fine." she whispered. Aranarth let out a small laugh and Authiel stepped back and looked at him confused. "Why do you laugh?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Do not worry, my dear Authiel. I have not lost my mind. I merely just remember saying something along those lines 34 years ago, to your Father, as he stood here and said the same thing to me." Aranarth told her, and she nodded understandingly. Aranarth's face became grave suddenly. "Though, no matter what I said to comfort your Father, your Mother still passed away bringing you into this world."

They were silent after that, and remained so for many hours into the night. Aranarth paced and kept looking to the door, wishing that it would open and Elrond would come out bearing news. Authiel sat on one of the wooden benches in the hallway watching the man that she had seen never falter and panic, succumb to his fear.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened. Aranarth and Authiel looked up and saw Lord Elrond come out carrying a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket.

"Lord Aranarth," he addressed the Dúnedain Chieftain. "You have a son."

Aranarth stepped forward and took the baby boy from Elrond's arms. He looked down in amazement at the small life in his arms. The child had a tuff of dark brown hair and brown eyes. Aranarth smiled and gently stroked his son's cheek.

"Arahael, you shall be called." he whispered. Aranarth looked up at Elrond. "What of Raina?"

Elrond looked grave. "I am sorry, my friend. She does not have much strength left. I'm afraid she will depart from this world before the dawn breaks."

Aranarth paled,and looked down at his son. "May I see her?" he whispered.

"Of course." Elrond stepped aside and let him enter the room.

Authiel sat and had watched the scene as tears started to slid down her cheeks. The woman who had been like a mother to her would be gone soon. Leaving behind a wounded man and helpless baby. It was too much to bear and she choked on her tears.

Elrond heard her and saw her sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. He walked over and sat down next to her, taking the sobbing woman in his arms.

"Do not cry, Authiel Dúnadan." he whispered to her after a few minutes. "Lady Raina was not grieving when I gave her the news." Authiel looked up at him as the tears slid down her face. "She is very proud that she was able to bring a son into this world that will carry on the line of Númenor. You should not grieve as she will forever be in your heart, and the hearts of Aranarth and Arahael."

Authiel nodded to Lord Elrond. "It is just so hard, Lord Elrond. She is the only mother figure that I have known, and now she is gone." she choked as another wave of tears hit her and she buried her face in the Elf Lord's robes.

Elrond stroked her hair and held her as she cried. After some time, she had become silent and he looked down to see that she had cried herself to sleep. Elrond, being as careful as he could, moved and picked up the half-elf and carried her to her room.

As he laid her down on her bed and covered her up, he spoke quietly in Elvish. "_Sleep while you can, _Authiel_. I foresee that you shall play a vital part in the lives of the Heirs of Isildur and Chieftains of the Dúnedain._" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the room.

At Mid-day Authiel was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She opened her eyes and looked around confused that she was in her room and still in the clothes that she had worn the previous day. Then the sad events of last night came back to her and she remembered crying into Elrond's shoulder.

'He must of brought me here.' she thought to herself as she climbed out of bed.

She went to the door and pulled it opened, revealing a very tired looking Aranarth holding his son, Arahael in his arms.

"Did I wake you?" he questioned, taking in her rumpled appearance.

Authiel smiled gently at him, "Yes, but it is of no matter. How are you faring?" Aranarth looked solemn, and she knew by that look that Raina had indeed passed away. "I am sorry." she whispered, embracing him and being careful not to crush the newborn.

Aranarth sighed deeply. "It is fine." he whispered. "Raina was not upset about her fate. She counseled me and said she would always be here." he stopped and looked down at his son as he squirmed, and smiled. "She has given me the most precious gift."

Authiel smiled as she looked at the baby. He was beautiful, and she could tell that he held both his Father's strength and Mother's wisdom. "He is indeed precious." she told him as she reached out and gently touched his little hand.

Aranarth looked up at her and became serious. "That is the reason why it will break my heart when I ask you of something." Authiel furrowed her eyebrows and met his eyes. "After we perform the funeral ceremony for Raina," he paused composing himself, "I want you to remain here and care for Arahael." Authiel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her. "Please, Authiel. I trust you above all others. Arahael is the only one that carry's my blood. The blood of the Kings, of Isildur. I know that you will protect and guide him. I will be in battle, and if I fall I will do so knowing that there is still hope for our people. Please, Authiel, say that you will do this." Aranarth pleaded with her.

Authiel looked at him unable to speak and then down at the child he held. "It is such a strange fate that the hope and legacy of our people has fallen on the shoulder's of one so small and young." she whispered, then she met Aranarth's eyes and nodded. "I will do as you ask. You have my word that nothing will befall him as long as I am there to protect him. I will lay down my very life for him." she spoke full of confidence and determination.

Aranarth smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. You have put my heart and mind at ease." He then held Arahael out to her. "Will you be able to care for him for a few hours while I make the preparations for Raina?"

Authiel smiled and nodded. "Of course, My Lord." She gently took the baby from him and held Arahael close to her chest. The baby snuggling in closer, causing her to smile even more.

"Thank you." Aranarth gave her a slight bow, which threw her off guard. "I will take my leave for now. I will send one of the men back to our village to inform them of my plans." He looked down at his son, then placed a kiss on the baby's head before heading down the hall.

Authiel was left alone with Arahael. She looked down at the baby boy who was staring up at her with his large brown eyes. "What shall we do, _tithen pen_?"(Little One) Authiel walked to her bed and laid the baby gently in the middle. She quickly changed and picked up Arahael before leaving the room and venturing outside.

She found her way to the gardens and sat down on one of the benches talking to Arahael. He was looking around taking in all the sights and sounds of the world around him. Authiel smiled, "You will be a good Ranger like your Father if you keep that up." she told him.

After an hour or so the Little Lord became fussy and started crying. Authiel tried everything she knew to soothe the baby, but nothing worked. She was about to give up, but then started rocking him and began to sing gently, making up the words as she went. Arahael quieted instantly at the sound of her soft voice.

"Out of the mist of history

He'll come again

Sailing on ships across the sea

To a wounded Nation

Signs of a saviour

Like fire on the water

It's what we prayed for

One of our own

Just wait

Though wide he may roam

Always

A hero comes home

He goes where no one has gone

But always

A hero comes home

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks

A dream of light

Surrounded by hopelessness

He finds the will to fight

There's no surrender

Always remember

It doesn't end here

We're not alone

Just wait

Though wide he may roam

Always

A hero comes home

He goes where no one has gone

But always

A hero comes home

And he will come back on the crimson tide

Dead or alive

And even though we know the bridge has burned

He will return

He will return

Just wait

Though wide he may roam

Always

A hero comes home

He knows of places unknown

Always

A hero comes home

Someday they'll carve in stone

"The hero comes home"

He goes and comes back alone

But always

A hero comes home

Just wait

Though wide he may roam

Always

A hero comes home"

(Copy right of Aerostation Corporation; Universal Music Corp. Written by Glen Ballard and Alan Silvestri, Performed by Idina Menzel)

Arahael looked up at her with bright eyes and she smiled at him.

"A strange song to be singing to my son." Aranarth spoke from behind her.

Authiel jumped, not having heard him approach. She turned and looked at him smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry if you do not approve of it. I will not sing it again if you wish."

Aranarth smiled and looked at the young woman in front of him. "No." he whispered. "Sing it to him always. I think the words of your song will come true one day. That a hero will come home and return the glory of our kingdom and people. Sing it to all of those that follow in my line until the King is returned."

Authiel thought for a moment about this and nodded. "I shall."

**Through the years of Third Age 2012-2930**

With those two simple word, Authiel went from being the Daughter of Dírhael and Elgarain, Half-Elven Dúnedain Ranger of the North to being the Guardian of all that followed in the blood line of Aranarth and Arahael, the descendents of Isildur. With every generation she watched over the sons in Rivendell until they were 13 years old and were returned to the Dúnedain village to begin their training under their Father's and Rangers. When their training had been completed, the young Lords would usually venture into the wild and roam for years. Returning every so often to the village with news from the world.

Authiel would shadow them every step of the way as they dwelt in the wild. She would be a shadow amongst the trees or hills. Either being so close to the young man at night that the glow of their fires would hit her face, or only a day or so behind, tracking the young Ranger. She was never spotted by them, however. No matter how well their training had been and how much they excelled in their skills. But when they needed her she was there. Jumping into scrimmages with Orcs, and surprising both the enemy and the Ranger, or helping tend to their wounds. But always making sure that they lived, no matter the cost to her.

Authiel continued this for 14 generations of young Dúnedain Chieftains, their names as follows: Arahael, Aranuir, Aravir, Aragorn I, Araglas, Arahad I, Aragost, Aravorn, Arahad II, Arassuil, Arathorn I, Argonui, Arador, and Arathorn II. For 918 years she watched as generations of the royal blood line ruled in times of peace and in darkness. As the power of Lord Sauron increased so did his reach to peaceful lands. She had watched her friends and Chieftains die before her eyes while she fought to protect them. Times where she too had almost lost her life, lying bloody and helpless on a battlefield, but the Valar made her endure her grief when she failed to protect the Chieftain.

Though, with Arathorn II her world had drastically changed...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Age 2930-2931<strong>

**Authiel is now 952 years old.**

Authiel sat by the small fire in the hidden Dúnedain settlement of Taurdal. The settlement of Lindon that she had known for years had been attacked long ago. The Dúnedain that had survived the attack but were forced to move, now with that location compromised. They had found the forests of Taurdal, Northwest of Rivendell, to suit them. Being close to Rivendell also had the advantages of calling for aid if the need arose.

Authiel glanced at the man who sat beside her and smiled gently. He was 57 years old, but looked much younger, even through the weathered skin of his face. His dark brown hair hung about his shoulders, with slight bangs covering his grey eyes. A beard and mustache was present. This was Arathorn II, 15th Chieftain of the Dúnedain. And by far, he was the closest friend that Authiel ever had. Out of all those that she had cared for through the years, it was he that had gotten the closest to her. He was more like a brother to her, than a friend, fellow Ranger, or even her Chieftain. They were hardly seen without the other and always enjoying each others company, joking and laughing.

She turned back to the fire as they sat in silence. The sun had set a while ago, and the two were the only ones still outside. All the others had gone into their homes, even Arathorn's wife Gilraen had retired for the night. The only Rangers left outside were the watches, and the glows of their small fires could be seen spotted throughout the forests.

Arathorn sighed deeply and put his head in his hands. Authiel looked over at him and frowned. She knew he was worn out, both emotionally and physically. His Father, Arador, had been slain a few days ago in the Fells by Hill Trolls, while hunting an orc party. Yesterday they had burned him, as tradition among their people. But tonight, he had confided in her that the Orcs were on a mission from Sauron. They were hunting down the Heirs of Isildur. Him now being the last of that bloodline. He had no sons and the Ring of Barahir that was now on his finger pegged him as a target. Out of all of his forefathers, he was the one in which so much now rested on his shoulders.

Authiel reached over and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Arathorn looked up at her grimly. "I'm afraid, Authiel." he whispered to her.

"I know." she replied, rubbing his back.

"What if I fail? What happens if the line of Isildur ends with me? All of the pain and trouble our people and you would have suffered all these years would have been in vain." He spoke to her gravely.

Authiel moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She reached up and stroked his hair, much like she had done when he was a small child in Rivendell.

She started to speak gently to him. "If you fail, then the line of Kings will be broken. The Dúnedain will fall into darkness, and will eventually fade and vanish from Middle-Earth. Evil would prevail and the free peoples of this world will suffer." She felt his arms tighten around her as she bluntly stated this doom. "But," she whispered gently, lifting his face up from her shoulder and looking him in the eyes. "But I don't think that will be your fate. You will prevail in either having a son and continuing the line, or assuming the throne yourself. You have the strong will and strength like the Kings of Old. A true heir of Kings. You will not fail." She laid a hand on his cheek and leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Arathorn smiled and embraced her tightly. "_Hannon__ le, meld mellon nin." _(Thank you, my dear friend.) He whispered. "You have always known what to say to ease my heart. I do not know what I would do if you were not in my life."

She laughed lightly, "You would of found another to give you counsel."

Arathorn smiled broadly as he released her. "Indeed, I might of." he joked with her.

They remained in front of their small fire for a while longer, but Arathorn finally stood and looked down at her. He held out his hand to help her up, and she took it with a smile.

"I must retire for the night, or I fear I will have an upset wife if I do not return." He said jokingly.

Authiel smiled, "I believe you would be correct. I think I will go and help the watch, for I am not yet ready for sleep."

Arathorn nodded, "If that is what you wish." He embraced her once again. "_Mána dú_" (Good night.)

"_Lóre mae_" (Sleep well) she responded as he released her.

Arathorn nodded at her once more before leaving her by the fire side. She watched him retreat towards his home and turned to the fire. She kicked some dirt on it to extinguish the flames. Then using the Elven sight she was blessed with, easily made her way through the dark towards one of the night watches.

About a month later Arathorn was seen running through the village with a broad smile on his face and joy in his eyes. He kept stopping and asking his friends if they had seen Authiel anywhere. They had told her she was down by the river that ran through the forest not too far from their village.

Arathorn ran off into the woods and made his way to the river. Running through the trees he slowed as he drew closer to the river. A glint of mischief coming to his eyes. He silenced his footfalls and crept through the trees and smiled when he saw Authiel standing by the river, humming to herself. She had often found solitude and comfort by the river, Arathorn felt like a fool for not thinking of going there sooner when he didn't find her at her house.

"You know you can never sneak up on me, Arathorn." she spoke quietly.

Arathorn sighed defeated and emerged from the trees. "You ruin my fun all the time." he said jokingly.

Authiel turned and smiled at him and gave him a questioning look when she saw the look of pure happiness on his face. "What has happened to bring such an expression of joy to you?"

Arathorn ran over to her and embraced her tightly, then pulled away leaving his hands on her shoulders. "You spoke the truth a month ago." he said, "Gilraen is with child!"

Authiel's face broke into a smile and she hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"I should have never despaired. You were right all along." Arathorn stated.

Authiel released him, and looked him over, she placed a hand on his cheek. "I remember when you were a small child running from me in Rivendell, how much you have grown, and now having a child of your own." Arathorn's eyes lit up as he remembered tormenting her when he was younger. "Now I must ask you, are we to travel to Rivendell so that Gilraen will have your child there? That has been the custom of your forefathers for centuries."

Arathorn moved away from her and paced. His head was cast down and he had a hand on his chin deep in thought. Authiel stood quietly observing her friend. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at her. "No." he said finally. "The days have become darker and I do not wish to risk her or my unborn child in travel. She will give birth here." Authiel nodded, agreeing with him. "But," he paused walking towards her. "If you would allow me not to break from one tradition. I would ask you to continue your guardianship."

Authiel smiled at him and shook her head in disbelief. "After all these years, do you still not know me?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "My loyalty and devotion has always been to the Dúnedain and their future. I promised your forefather Aranarth to always protect the line of Kings, and I stand by that pledge until the end of my days."

Arathorn smiled gratefully and bowed his head. "Thank you, Authiel."

Months later, on March 1st 2931 Third Age, Authiel stood outside Arathorn and Gilraen's house with the rest of the village. Gilraen was in childbirth, with Arathorn by her side, and those outside were awaiting to hear the news of their child.

Eventually, Arathorn came out through the doorway a small bundle in his arms. He looked up to his friends and smiled broadly.

A fellow Ranger, Halbaron, spoke beside Arathorn. "Behold, Aragorn II, son of Arathorn, Lord of the Dúnedain, son of Elendil of Númenor, the heir of Isildur. Hail Aragorn!"

"Hail Aragorn!" the village chorused together.

Arathorn stepped forward towards Authiel, he met her eyes and smiled. He held his son out to her, and she gently took Aragorn and held him, smiling at the beautiful baby. He looked exactly like Arathorn had when he was born. Dark brown hair and beautiful grey eyes.

Authiel looked up at Arathorn and smiled. "I swear that he will always be safe under my watchful eyes. He will be strong and wise, like his Father."

Arathorn nodded his thanks and looked to his son, gently stroking his head. "Aragorn, my son, this is Authiel. She will watch over you always, and protect you. You will never have to fear anything with her around."

Authiel suddenly started singing softly. The song that she had made up and sung for the first time when she had watched Arahael in the gardens of Rivendell long ago.

Arathorn looked at her puzzled when she finished the song. "You have not sung that song since I was child." he stated gently.

Authiel looked at him and smiled. "I have a strange feeling that I made the song for this, _tithen pen._"(Little One)

Arathorn looked at her with a puzzled look, "Strange, when Gilraen's mother held him she said that he would have his name sake of Kingly-Valar, and that she could see a green stone upon his breast and from that his true name will come, and his chief renown, for he shall be a healer and a renewer."

Authiel looked up him with furrowed brows, thinking over what he had said. "We can only hope." She whispered and handed him back to Arathorn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Age 2933<strong>

**Authiel is now 956 years old.**

**Arathorn is now 60 years old.**

**Aragorn is now 2 years old.**

By the Valar of the Lord and his Rangers, the Dúnedain had a measure of peace. And the child, Aragorn, grew swiftly and happily. He was often seen with Arathorn, playing with small wooden swords. Gilraen and Authiel on the sidelines watching and laughing happily.

Aragorn had grown quite attached to Authiel, calling her "El', not being able to pronounce her name. Often as she sat and watched him and Aragorn play, he would run over and tackle her, then pull her over to join in their battles, where for some reason she always played the orc or troll, much to Arathorn's amusement.

One afternoon, Authiel was standing with Halbarad, the young son of Halbaron. She was helping him watch over and train the young boys that had just come of age to become Rangers. She looked up from the boys practicing and saw Arathorn walking with Gilraen, Halbaron, and his wife. Young Aragorn was walking in front of them with his wooden sword exploring everything as all 2 year olds did.

Authiel nodded at Arathorn when they saw one another. Aragorn, however, spotted Authiel and Halbarad. He gave a small cry, raising his wooden sword that he always carried with him and ran at the two. Arathorn and Gilraen laughed as Aragorn ran to attack Authiel, but Halbarad intercepted him, picking up the laughing child.

Halbarad then did something very unexpected. He lifted the small battle standard that was in the ground beside them. A black banner with the white tree of Gondor painted on it. He then stabbed it back in the ground and looked with a smile at Aragorn.

In a clear voice he spoke. "I claim this field in the name of the King."

Authiel's eyes widened as she watched the scene play out in front of her. That strange feeling that had come over her when she first held Aragorn coming back to her. Lines from her song coming to her head. 'Out of the mists of history, he'll come again...Signs of a savior...It's what we prayed for, one of our own.'

"I wonder if he really is that hero." she whispered quietly to herself.

"Did you say something, Authiel?" Halbarad asked turning to her.

Authiel looked at him and smiled. "Do not worry about it, my friend." She looked over at Arathorn who was looking at her with a look of concern. He had seen her sudden change of expression and was worried. She just smiled at him and nodded her head as if it was nothing. There was no need to bother him.

"El, El, El." Aragorn started saying reaching out towards Authiel.

Authiel smiled and took the squirming child from Halbarad's arms. She tossed him gently up in the air and caught him, bringing laughter out of the small boy. "How are you my little warrior?" He gave her a small hug in reply and then squirmed to be set down. She obliged him and he ran off back to his parents.

Later that night, the village was gathered in one of the large buildings, listening to their lore-master tell a story about Aranarth and his fight with the Gondorian army in Agmar. Authiel smiled, reminiscing that time so long ago. Aranarth and the Gondorians had prevailed in the battle and brought peace to the Dúnedain for many years to come.

The children were seated closest to the lore master, their parents and other Rangers sitting along the walls and near the back. Arathorn and Gilrean were near the door. Aragorn up near the front, but within sight of Authiel who sat along the wall.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Halbaron enter the building quietly and speak quickly to Arathorn. He turned to Gilraen and she nodded to him. The two stood up and before they left Arathorn searched Authiel out. She turned her head and met his eyes. He nodded towards Aragorn, and she smiled and nodded, telling him with her eyes that she would bring his son to him when the story was over. With that the Chieftain left with his wife and fellow Ranger.

About an hour later, the story had ended, and parents gathered up their children. Authiel moved forward and found the Little Lord of the Dúnedain fast asleep on the floor. She smiled, shaking her head and gently picked him up, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

Authiel left the building and made her way towards Arathorn and Gilraen's home. She stopped, however, when she saw the two standing outside, with Halbaron, and two tall figures. She smiled when she saw that the newcomers were Elladan and Elrohir. The twin sons of Lord Elrond. Authiel made her way over to them quietly, Arathorn looked up and saw, and nodded at her to join them.

When Authiel reached them, she handed Aragorn over to Gilraen. Authiel greeted the Elves in their traditional fashion. Bringing her hand to rest over her heart and giving a slight bow. Arathorn turned to her looking grave, as did Gilraen.

"Elrond has sent word, asking for Aragorn and Gilraen to be brought to Rivendell to be cared for like my forefathers." Arathorn explained. "He has heard that Orcs are increasing in this area and fears for their safety. I would send you with them, but Gilraen does not want to be parted from me." He turned to his wife, resting a hand lovingly on her shoulder.

"I will not be parted from you. It would be a fate worse than death." Gilraen spoke.

"My Lady," Authiel spoke. "If Elrond is sending this advice, I would pay heed to it. I have known him for many years, and he is very wise and sees many things. Please consider making this journey. If only for a little while. Arathorn will be able to take care of these Orcs and rejoin you when he has finished." She looked to Arathorn and then back to Gilraen. "Please think of the safety of Aragorn. No matter what, he must live. He is our people's hope."

Gilraen looked to her sleeping son in her arms and then to Arathorn. She looked at the Elven twins and then back to Authiel. "You are wise, my friend. I will consider what you have asked of me."

"I suggest that you make a decision soon." Elladan spoke up.

"I agree." Arathorn said. "Authiel, would you mind housing these two for the night?"

"Not at all, My Lord." she gave him a small bow. She turned to the two Elves, "Please follow me."

She led the two Elves towards her home. They discussed much about the happenings in Rivendell and what they knew of the growing number of Orcs. When they reached her home she let them in and set up two small cots for them to sleep on. As soon as they were set, the three bid each other good night and went to sleep.

Authiel woke with a start the next morning, to the sound of someone banging on her door. She rolled out of her bed and made her way to the door. The two Elf Lords already awake and standing near the door. She nodded a good morning to them, which they returned, and she opened the door.

Halbaron stood on the other side, looking grave. "Lady Authiel. Arathorn wishes for you and the Elves to join him at the armory as soon as you are able. He wishes to discuss plans and strategies against the Orcs."

Authiel nodded, "Thank you, Halbaron. We will be there shortly." He nodded and turned to leave as she closed the door behind him.

She saw Elladan and Elrohir bending over picking up their weapons from the floor. She went to her room and picked up her sword and dagger, securing them to her belt. The three headed out of her home and towards the building in which Arathorn would be waiting for them.

When they entered Arathorn was already there with Halbaron looking over maps of Taurdal and the surrounding areas. Arathorn looked up as the three came in and nodded a good morning to them, his face serious. Immediately, the Elf twins were at his side pointing in the areas in which Elrond had said orc numbers were growing. The three started pointing out different routes that would be safe to take Gilraen and Aragorn, if and when they decided to leave.

Authiel stood on the other side of the table, directly across from Arathorn, looking at the maps and taking in what was being said. She could tell from the way that he spoke that he would make Gilraen leave with Aragorn. And she could tell by the sadness in his eyes, that it was tough decision for him to be parted from his family.

Arathorn suddenly looked up at Authiel. "Will you go with them?" he asked her, with a look of pleading in his eyes.

Authiel smiled and nodded. "You need not ever ask. I've already pledged my life to the _tithen pen._"(Little One)

Arathorn let out a soft breath and looked relieved. "Thank you Authiel. I owe you so much."

"You own me nothing. Just your friendship and good health." she said with a smile, and caused him to laugh a little before looking back down at the maps.

Moments later, there was a commotion outside, causing the occupants of the building to look up at each other. Then there were panicked yells. Arathorn ran out through the door with Authiel, Halbaron, Elladan, and Elrohir running after him.

A Ranger was running from the forest, straight toward Arathorn. "Orcs! Orcs are everywhere Arathorn!" he burst out, trying to catch his breath.

"Rangers!" Arathorn bellowed drawing his sword as he saw Orcs coming out of the treeline. "To me!" He turned to Authiel, "Find Gilraen and Aragorn. Keep them safe." he ordered and led the Rangers and the Elf twins to the edge of the village.

Authiel ran through the village with her sword unsheathed looking for Gilraen and Aragorn. She weaved in and out of the women, children, and elderly who were making their way to the village hall to take refuge together. The men were running towards Arathorn, drawing their weapons.

"Gilraen!" she shouted in a panic searching everywhere. "Gilraen!" She yelled again and turned hearing the sounds of metal meet metal as the Rangers and Orcs engaged in combat.

Then Authiel saw Gilraen run out of her home, with Aragorn in her arms. "Authiel!" she yelled seeing her friend.

Authiel ran over and took her by the arm. "Hurry Gilraen. We must get to the others." Quickly they ran to the hall and Authiel ushered them inside. "Barricade the door." she ordered and shut it when Gilraen was about to protest.

As soon as Authiel had the door shut, she heard the sound of rushing footsteps to her right, She turned with her sword raised about to strike, but then stopped.

It was young Halbarad. "I will not leave you to defend them alone." he said drawing his sword. Authiel nodded and smiled her thanks quickly turning so her back was to the building.

Within seconds Orcs rushed upon the two. One rushed on Authiel's right and she blocked the sword aimed for her head, she used her free hand and grabbed her dagger, bringing it across the Orcs throat. The orc fell dead, it's black blood flowing on the ground and over her hand. She turned and saw an orc rushing up behind Halbarad, as he defended another one off. She flipped her dagger in her hand, holding the blade, and threw it at the orc. It landed in between it's eyes and fell. She ran over as Halbarad killed his orc.

Authiel bent down and pulled out her dagger and jumped as she saw orc feet run up to her side. They stopped and she looked up to see that Halbarad had stopped it's blade from killing her, and used his own dagger to plunge it into the Orcs neck. She nodded at him gratefully and stood.

Together, the two defended each other and those within the building. When no more Orcs were coming their way, they sighed in relief, looking at one another. Then there were the sounds of orc horns and their faces grew grim.

"Fall back!" they heard Arathorn shout. Within seconds they saw him run around the corner with both Rangers and Orcs following behind.

Authiel and Halbarad glanced at each other, and she motioned for them to stay where they were. The Orcs would be upon them soon enough. She was correct and they were engaged in battle once again. As she cut down another orc, she looked to Arathorn and saw him get punched hard in the face with the hilt of an orc sword, a rather large orc wielding it.

As he fell to the ground, her heart fell to her stomach. "No." she whispered, starting to run forward.

Arathorn started to crawl away slowly from the orc, dazed. The orc laughed and raised his sword.

"Too easy." it said in it's harsh voice. "Your House ends here." As the orc brought it's sword down, it was stopped by Authiel's and she landed a punch in the Orcs face sending him staggering backwards.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." she ground out dangerously, standing above Arathorn, as he tried to regain his senses.

The orc spat it's black blood from it's mouth. "So you're the Elf Guardian of this broken house." he glared at her, causing her to give him a puzzled look at the name. "Well then, you too shall die with him." He raised his sword and swung at her. She ducked and brought hers up to meet his. The orc threw a punch in her face, sending her staggering, he seized his opportunity and slashed his sword across her back.

Authiel cried out in pain as she landed on her hands and knees beside Arathorn. He was on pushing himself to his feet, when he looked at her in surprise and shock. He had personally never seen her injured in battle. This sent him into a fury and he got to his feet quickly, swinging away at the orc. Arathorn got the upper hand on the orc and managed to wound it so that it was now kneeling before him.

Arathorn glared down at the disgusting creature. "My line continues." he said in a low voice and relieved the orc of it's head.

Arathorn turned back to where Authiel was kneeling on the ground. He rushed over to her, sliding onto his knees. She looked up at him and gave a pained smile. He smiled gently back to her and moved to examine her back. The tunic, leather overcoat, and cloak had been cut straight through, her blood now soaking the fabric. The cut was not too deep, but looked angry. It went from under her right shoulder across her back and ended a few inches above her left hip.

"Shall I live, My Lord?" she whispered. "Or is it poisoned?"

Arathorn examined it closely and moved to look at her face. He reached for her face and cupped her chin. "You shall live to fight another day, my friend." he smiled at her to which she returned. He then helped her to her feet and turned to his men.

Some of his Rangers were chasing Orcs away into the trees and some were walking around checking the wounded and fallen. He saw Gilraen come out of the hall carrying Aragorn. Her expression was of pure shock as she saw the damage that had been inflicted on their people. More of the women and children came out behind, wearing the same look. She looked over at him and Authiel and was relieved to see them still standing.

The Rangers and villagers made their way to Arathorn and he looked them all over. He turned to Authiel who nodded at him. She knew what he wanted to do.

Arathorn addressed his Rangers. "How many more must fall? How many? Too long, have the servants of evil ravaged our people and this once proud Kingdom of Arnor." he paused glancing to his fallen Rangers. "Men of the West. The shadow grows longer and his cruel arms reaches ever towards us. But we, we cannot lose hope. The time will come when the Dúnedain regain their strength and banish evil from these lands forever. Until then, we have a duty to safeguard our people at all cost. So, arise Dúnedain! Remember who you are! Let our enemy once again flee before us! And let no orc leave this forest alive!"

The Dúnedain Rangers erupted into yells and battle cries raising their swords.

Authiel looked at him in awe. 'A true heir of Kings.' she thought with a smile. 'Mayhap he will be the one to restore Gondor to it's glory.'

The Rangers turned and started running towards the woods after the Orcs. Arathorn turned to Gilraen and walked up to her touching her face. "I will come back to you. I promise." he whispered and kissed her, then leaned down and kissed Aragorn's head.

Arathorn turned and looked at Authiel. "Let's hunt some orc." She said to him determined and masking the pain from her wound in her eyes. He nodded and the two ran off after the other Rangers.

As soon as they were within the treeline, the Rangers were engaged in battle. But Arathorn led them on in the great onslaught, and the Orcs quivered in fear and fell quickly by any Ranger close enough to deal a death blow. Arathorn ran further determined to rid the forest of their evil presence.

Authiel saw him running and yelled. "Arathorn!" she took down the orc that had run up to her. "Arathorn! Wait!" She started to run after him, but was engaged by another orc. She took the life from that one and continued after Arathorn.

Arathorn was far ahead of them, chasing down a small group of Orcs. Authiel saw him engage them and take them out one by one with the skill of warrior that only a well seasoned Ranger could possess. As he took the last one down, he scanned the trees and turned to see Authiel making her way to him, she was still a way off, but he saw and returned the smile that she gave him, but when he saw her eyes widen in panic and fear, he began to turn around, but not before an arrow found it's way into his back.

"ARATHORN!" Authiel screamed and started running. She watched in horror as he turned and the orc from behind a tree stepped forward and shot another arrow into his chest.

Arathorn fell to his knees gasping. He reached around to the arrow in his back and snapped it off, giving a yell of pain. He moved to get up, but fell onto his back, gasping and coughing for air. The orc moved forward and made his way to the fallen Ranger. It paid no heed to Authiel running towards them. It reached down and picked up Arathorn's hand, the one that bore the Ring of Barahir.

"Now, the line of Kings ends." it said harshly.

Arathorn used what strength he had and grabbed the orc by the throat. "The line is not broken." he said breathlessly. "There is still hope." and with his other hand he plunged his dagger into the Orcs stomach.

Authiel watched in horror as she reached Arathorn as the orc grunted and ripped the arrow out of Arathorn's chest and plunging it into his eye. Arathorn yelled out in pain, shattering Authiel's heart. She hurled herself at the orc, quickly killing it and dropped to her knees beside Arathorn.

Authiel was at a loss for words as tears came to her eyes. He was still alive, but only just, and she knew it. His face was now bloody. She ripped off a piece of her tunic and made a makeshift bandage around his head to cover his injured eye.

Arathorn opened his other eye, and gave her a small smile. "Authiel." he whispered.

"Ssshhhh. Save your strength." Authiel whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She gently caressed his cheek.

"I have failed our people." he whispered.

"No." Authiel shook her head. "You fought bravely, and led our people valiantly. You have shown that the line of Kings is still strong. You have given hope and renewal to our people."

Arathorn smiled and reached up and touched Authiel's face. "Take me back to Gilraen and Aragorn." he pleaded.

Authiel nodded and stood up, she was about to yell for the other Rangers when they emerged from the trees. They looked on in despair as they saw Arathorn lying on the ground. They quickly began to move and made a makeshift stretcher. With great care they lifted Arathorn on to it and began to carry him back to the village.

With as much speed that they could muster without causing Arathorn much pain they made their way back to the village. As soon as they were in sight, Halbaron ran ahead to fetch Gilraen and Aragorn. Authiel ordered the others to stop and lay the stretched in the grass, as the villagers rushed forward. Authiel knelt next to Arathorn and stroked his face.

"Arathorn," she whispered and he wearily opened his eye. "We are back."

Gilraen came running through the crowd yelling his name and fell to her knees next to him, Aragorn was pushed up next to Authiel.

Arathorn looked up at Gilraen and smiled weakly. "Gilraen" he whispered.

"I'm here." she whispered, taking his hand and trying to give him a comforting smile.

Arathorn continued to give his weak smile, "Here is my joy." he whispered. He turned his head and looked at his son. "And there is our hope." He reached his hand out to his son and Aragorn cautiously took the Ring of Barahir. "Aragorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain." With that he took one last look at Gilraen and closed his eyes as the life left him.

Authiel watched as Gilraen collapsed on Arathorn's chest in tears. Aragorn stood next to her, not quite understanding what was going on. Authiel herself had tears running down her face. Arathorn was gone. The one person that she had been closest too in all her long life was gone. The man she had thought of as a brother had left her to try and preserve his legacy. She closed her eyes and tried to will away the pain in her heart, but it was to no avail. There would always be a huge gap in her heart for him.

Over the course of the next few days, the Dúnedain had the burial for Arathorn, and made plans for what the next course of action would be. Aragorn, at only 2, was Chieftain. They had never had one so young assume leadership. The plans were easy to make, however. Authiel counseled Gilraen and Halbaron. She would accompany Gilraen and Aragorn, along with Elladan and Elrohir to Rivendell. Halbaron would dismantle the Dúnedain and have them set up secret settlements throughout the North to protect their people.

In Rivendell, Aragorn would not be told of his lineage until he was much older, to protect both him and the line of Kings. His name was to be forgotten, since it seemed the enemy knew nothing of him and thought the line ended with the death of Arathorn. He was renamed, Estel, by the bidding of Authiel, for it meant Hope. And that was Arathorn's last words had been to his son, and he had spoken the truth. Aragorn was their last and only hope.

So when the day came to leave, Gilraen and Authiel did so with heavy hearts, but they set out nonetheless. To protect the one life that could change all of Middle-Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Through the years of the Third Age 2933-3007<strong>

Authiel watched Aragorn grow in Rivendell. Elrond took the place of Arathorn for Aragorn. Being the Father that he had lost. Both Elrond and Authiel educated him in the Elven language, healing, and lore of the different races of the world, much like his forefathers had done. He excelled in his studies, much to the delight of Gilraen who was always close by. Both Gilraen and Authiel had trouble calling Aragorn by his new name of Estel at first, but soon they had gotten use to it, remembering that Arathorn had called him their Hope.

As the years passed, and Aragorn became 13 years old, Authiel asked permission from Gilraen to train him as a Ranger. She had given her consent and Aragorn went with Authiel to the practice fields. She taught him sowrd play and archery, which he was comfortable and graceful with. Authiel smiled, knowing that he had gotten that grace from Arathorn. Once he was proficient enough, Authriel took him into the wild and taught him tracking and other skills that a Ranger would need.

When Aragorn was 18, he accompanied Elladan, Elrohir, Authiel, and a small host of Elves to the North where they fought against Orcs that had started to grow in numbers. Gilraen looked to the North everyday awaiting their return, fearing for her son.

Two years had passed and when Aragorn returned, he was different. He had come to manhood early, and as Elladan, Elrohir, and Authiel told Elrond and Gilraen of Aragorn's great deeds during their travels and battles, Elrond made the decision to tell Aragorn who he was.

Elrond had addressed Aragorn by his true name and told him who's son he was. Then gave him his proper titles and the history behind them. He passed onto Aragorn the Ring of Barahir, that had been kept safe for him. The Shards of Narsil were within the halls of Rivendell. When he was told all of this, he had gone to Authiel and asked her if it was all true. He trusted her so much and she verified the truth. She told him who she was and how she had been connected to all of his forefathers. Aragorn, now had an even greater respect for the Half-Elf Ranger that had always been around him and his mother.

Much to Gilraen's dismay, Aragorn decided to assume his role as the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain. Within days of finding out his true heritage, he bade farewell to Rivendell and his Mother and headed to the North and the wild. When he left, Gilraen looked to Authiel, who was already wearing her Ranger's gear. The woman nodded to Gilraen, and not but a day later, Authiel left to follow Aragorn into the wild. To aid and protect him as she had for his forefathers.

For nearly 30 years Aragorn roamed the wild. He became one of the most hardy of living men. Skilled in his craft of healing and being a Ranger, as well as a master of lore. In his eyes a light had grown and when it was kindled few men could endure it. He was like a King that had been in a self imposed exile.

Over the years, Aragorn faced many dangers and perils. He won renown under many different names. He served in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, and the Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor, under the name of Thorongil. He raised morale in the West and fought against the growing threat of Sauron and his dark forces. His most noteworthy deed was when he led a small Gondorian fleet of ships against the rebel province of Umbar. He led the attack that burnt many of the Corsairs' ships and he personally slayed their lord in the battle on the Havens. With that victory he had decided to return home to Rivendell, much to the dismay of the Gondorian men.

Authiel had been with him on many of these adventures. Once he had figured out that she had been following him, he had snuck up on her, much to her surprise. Though he allowed her to accompany him, but at times she would wander off on to complete errands for their wizarding friend Gandalf, whom they met in their travels, but she would always return to him. She had taken him to the North to be amongst of what was left of the Dúnedain. He offered hope to them, and became good friends with Halbarad, son of Halbaron. He was now a full grown man and at his Father's death, became a commander of the Rangers.

Authiel was with Aragorn when he served in the Rohan and Gondor armies having to disguise herself as a man and keeping her hood and scarf drawn up. Aragorn had often found it quite amusing, and made sure to tease her about it when they were alone. But in 2980, when he decided to return to Rivendell for rest, she went with him eagerly.

"You're an old man of 49! You need your rest" she had teased him when they headed back.

"At least I'm not 1,002 like you old woman!" he would always retort, silencing her.

In Rivendell, the two Rangers were greeted warmly by Gilraen and Elrond. "I'm glad to see you two safe." Gilraen had said embracing the two tightly.

"It is indeed a blessing." Elrond had told them, with and amused smile.

Aragorn and Authiel had smiled at the Elf Lord, knowing full well that their dirty and travel worn appearance amused him. Here was the heir of Isildur covered in grime, looking very unkingly, and with him Authiel, the Guardian of the Dúnedain heirs in a similar state.

That would be one of the last few times that Aragorn would see his Mother. For he wandered the wilds of Middle-Earth and his mother moved back to Eriador to live near her people. But before they parted from one another she gave him a token. A pale blue stone on a thin silver chain. The stone was inlaid wih silver in the design of the seven pointed star of Isildur. The same symbol that he saw Authiel wear on many occassions. Then in the year of 3007 she passed from the world and Authiel became the last person left that seemed anything like family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Age 3018<strong>

**Authiel is now 1040 years old.**

**Aragorn is now 87 years old.**

"STRIDER!"

The Ranger's head snapped up when he heard his name yelled through the dark forest. It's owners voice full of fear. It was one of the Hobbits, Merry, if he was correct. They had stayed behind with Frodo, while he and Sam went to look for _Athelas_.

He stood quickly and unsheathed his sword running off in the direction that he had left the Hobbits. He heard running near him and knew that Sam was also making his way back.

Strider burst through the small clearing with the stone trolls, Sam not far behind him. The two younger Hobbits were standing in front of Frodo's form on the ground brandishing their small swords at an unknown figure in the clearing.

Strider stepped forward cautiously and the figure turned towards him with their own sword held out in front of them. The figure was hooded, in a dark brown or black cloak, he couldn't tell in the dark. The hood was drawn far forward hiding the person's face from view, and scarf was pulled up over thei face. The person's attire as well was hidden underneath the cloak, also aiding in hiding the person's nationality and race.

"Who are you?" Strider threatened moving another step forward towards the intruder raising his sword higher. The figure just moved their sword towards him and ignored the Hobbits for the most part. All 3 Hobbits looked to Strider fearing for themselves and for Frodo, who lay helpless.

"Show yourself." Strider commanded and the figure let out a quiet laugh.

Strider furrowed his brows confused, as the figure sheathed their sword, showing a pale slender hand.

"That is no way to greet me, Estel." The figure spoke in a soft voice.

Strider lowered his sword, his eyes going wide. "It cannot be. Authiel?"

The slender hand that had just held a sword moments ago reached up and pulled back the hood of the cloak and the scarf that covered her face. The Hobbits gasped when they saw a woman standing in front of them. Her full lips were set in a small smile as she gazed at Strider, dark hair braided down her back. She still looked as young as ever thanks to her Elven blood, but the Hobbits could see that she held much wisdom and grief in her blue eyes.

"Indeed it is I, My Lord." Authiel answered, giving him a slight bow. Strider strode forward sheathing his sword and embraced the woman tightly. She let out a small gasp as his hand went to her side and touched a wound that had been hidden underneath her cloak. She moved her hand to her side grimacing from the pain.

Strider stepped back with a concerned look and knelt looking at her wound, she let him knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him. He found it already bandaged and looked up at her. "I'm glad to see you, but why are you here? And how did you get this? You are supposed to be at the borders of the Shire with Halbarad and the others."

Authiel smiled briefly before answering. "I was. Then a message came to me from Gandalf saying that you needed my assistance at Bree. When I got there you had already left with the Hobbits. I've been tracking you since then. I found the remains of a Morgul blade upon Amon Sûl and I feared for you. I had a run in with 2 Nazg_û_l, one giving me this wound. I'm fine, I've had much worse, trust me. But as for the Nazg_û_l I am not sure how many are close by as we speak."

As if sudden realization hit him, Strider jumped. "Frodo!" he called turning and making his way quickly to the Hobbit that lay on the ground. Authiel followed after him, seeing the distress in his face.

"Who is she?" whispered Merry.

Authiel knelt on the other side of Frodo as Strider pulled back Frodo's shirt revealing his wound from the Morgul blade.

"So this is the little one that has been injured by that foul weapon." Authiel said with disgust.

She lifted Frodo's hand as Strider put some of the Athelas plant in the wound, causing Frodo to gasp. _"Frodo, Im Authiel. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad_." (I'm Authiel. Hear my voice. Return to the light.)" She spoke to him softly.

"What is she saying?" Pippen spoke quietly.

"We need to get him to Rivendell quickly." Strider spoke looking over to Authiel. "This is beyond my skills. I don't think he'll make it unless we get him to Lord Elrond."

Authiel nodded her head in understanding and stood up, Strider rising with her. Authiel walked over to where she had come into the clearing. She raised her hands to her mouth and let out a whistle that sounded like a bird. Within a few minutes, the sound of hoof beats could be heard, then a dark brown horse came into the clearing.

Authiel reached for the bridle and patted the horse on the nose, whispering to it in elvish. She turned to look at Strider. "Nimrodel will take Frodo to Rivendell."

Strider nodded and bent down to lift Frodo into his arms. He walked over to Authiel and Nimrodel and placed the Hobbit gently in the saddle. Authiel moved to get in the saddle behind him, but Strider stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"_Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon_." (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.) Strider spoke to her quietly. Authiel opened her mouth to protest, but Strider silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. "_Andelu i ven_." (The road is too dangerous.)

Authiel let out a sigh, but nodded her head, knowing she wouldn' be able to dissuade the stubborn man before her. "_Be iest lîn_." (As you wish.)

Strider moved and mounted the horse behind Frodo. Authiel handed him the reins. "Make your way to the Ford of Bruinen. I will come with horses that way."

Authiel nodded and reached for his hand giving it a squeeze. "Please be careful." she whispered. Strider brought her hand to his lips giving a gentle kiss, then released it. Authiel looked to her horse. "_Noro lim, Nimrodel, noro lim!" _(Ride fast, Nimrodel, ride fast!) And the horse took off with Strider and Frodo.

"What are you doing?" Demanded one of the Hobbits. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

Authiel turned to them with a grim smile. "I know that. But if you wish to see your friend healed, then it is a risk that needs to be taken. Strider will look after him. Do not fear."

"Who are you?" the same Hobbit asked her with caution and mistrust in his eyes..

Authiel smiled. "I am Authiel Dúnadan, Ranger of the North." she introduced herself, giving a slight bow, with a wince, to the Hobbits.

"A Ranger?" One said. "She's a Ranger like Strider!" And they looked more closely at the woman before them, taking in her clothing and weapons. Some showing some resemblance to Strider's, but with more wear.

"Now if I may inquire your names my dear Hobbits." she spoke kindly.

The Hobbits looked at each other and the one that demanded her name earlier spoke up. "I'm Sam Gamgee. And these are Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck." he said pointing to the Hobbits in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Authiel said with a smile. "But for now I would suggest that you gather your things and we continue on our way. Strider has left you in my care for the moment."

"You will take us to Rivendell, right? To Frodo?" Pippin asked.

Authiel looked over at him. "That is the plan. But Strider has asked that we make for the Ford of Bruinen. He will send some horses for us there. But we must move quickly. We are about a 3 day walk to the Ford." She moved to help the Hobbits pick up their things and secure them to the pony.

Authiel slowly bent down and picked up one of the torches that they had and motioned for the Hobbits to follow her and they began to make their way in the dark. They journeyed on for a while in silence. With nothing but their quiet footsteps making noise around them. After a few hours Authiel stopped and turned to look at the Hobbits when she heard one of them stumble. She gazed upon their weary faces, her own side ached and throbbed with pain, as well. She looked to the sky, seeing it begin to lighten with the coming of the day.

"We'll stop and rest here for a bit. I can see that you are tired and I need to rest as well. I shall keep watch over you." Authiel told them quietly.

The Hobbits sighed in relief and took off their packs, sitting down on the ground. Authiel stood and scanned the area around them, looking for any signs of danger. She turned when she heard the soft voice of Pippin.

"My Lady Authiel, if you don't mind me asking. Are you an elf?" he said shyly.

Authiel smiled. "I do not mind you asking. I am only half elf. My Mother, Elgarain, was an elf from Rivendell, and my Father, Dírhael, a Ranger from the North. Needless to say, I have followed in my father's footsteps." she explained to the Hobbits.

"And your connection to Strider?" Merry questioned. "You two looked very close."

Authiel let out a laugh. "I would hope that we are close. I have known him for all of his life. I watched over him when he was but a child. I was very good friends with his Father and his forefathers, but that is a story that I will tell you later if there is time."

"Will we meet your family when we reach Rivendell?" asked Pippin.

A look of sadness came over Authiel's face, and in her eyes they could see long years that had seen much grief. "No, you will not." she whispered.

"Why not?" Pippin asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Sam nudged Pippin in the side. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Authiel gave the Hobbit a small smile. "It is all right. It is only natural for you to question me. I'm a stranger to you. But as for your question. My Mother died bringing me into this world and my Father was killed by Orcs many years ago." she answered him with a sad look on her face. "Why don't you Hobbits get some sleep." She stated before gingerly sitting down facing away from her companions.

"Good going Pippin." Merry scolded him quietly before lying down.

Authiel sat in silence while watching over the Hobbits as they slept. There were no noises in the forest. She had looked over her wound, glad that there no signs of infection in the cut, but it was red and sore. She re-bandaged it and with nothing else to distract her she had taken out her sword and was cleaning it with a cloth she had carried with her. Polishing and caring for the steel that had once belonged to her father.

She glanced over at the peacefully sleeping Hobbits and looked to the bright morning sky. It had been a few hours that they had stopped, and they needed to continue their journey so she sheathed her sword and began to wake her small companions.

"Wake up young Hobbits. We must start moving once again." she said, moving from one to the other gently shaking them awake. Once they were awake, she allowed them to prepare a quick breakfast, before they began walking again.

The next 2 days they walked quickly through the trees and fields. Authiel allowed only a few quick breaks for them to eat and rest for a bit. With her taking care of her wound, and the Hobbits looking at it in wonder. They had been sheltered from such injuries their whole lives and with Frodo's injury as well as hers they saw the world in a new light. Despite her injuries she had a high energy level and had to keep urging them on, saying that they needed to reach the Ford in time to meet up with the horses that Strider would send.

Nearing dusk on the third day they made it to the Ford. They quickly crossed the cool shallow waters, the water coming up to only Authiel's calves, but the Hobbits' knees. Once on the other side they took refuge under the trees. The exhausted Hobbits dropped their packs and fell to the ground.

Authiel smiled at them. She understood that they were not used to such travel, and felt guilty for pushing them so hard. She saw Sam stand and walk over to Bill the pony, starting to take off his packs. Authiel made her way over to him.

"Sam," she addressed the Hobbit. "Take some rest and I will do this." she gently urged him over to his friends.

Authiel removed Bill's packs, then led him to the Ford to get some water. The whole time she whispered to him in Elvish and patted him down. The pony clearly took a liking to her telling him what a great job he had done and nuzzled his nose into her chest causing her to laugh.

The Hobbits looked up at her when they heard her laugh and saw her making her way back towards them with Bill following behind. She cautiously moved to sit on the ground, keeping her hand on her side, and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Lady Authiel, when do you think the horses will come? I do not wish to stay here in the dark." Merry asked.

Authiel looked over at him and smiled. "You do not have to call me Lady, Master Brandybuck." this caused him to blush. "The horses should come soon, or at least I hope so. And you do not have to fear any evil creatures. The power of the Elves protects these borders. We shall be safe if we have to spend the night here."

"Would it be ok if we started a fire and made something to eat?" Pippin asked.

Authiel smiled, the Hobbit was always thinking about his stomach. "It will be fine." she answered, standing up. She started to move about picking up small twigs and branches to start a fire, as the Hobbits pulled out their cooking gear.

Pippin ran over to help her with the firewood. "You are wounded and should not be doing all this bending over." he said, and she smiled at his kindness, nodding her thanks.

Authiel suddenly stopped and stood up straight, the Hobbits pausing in their activities and staring at her. Waiting for some kind of command to continue or flee. She stood with her eyes closed as if straining to hear something. Authiel then opened her eyes and turned to the Hobbits with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid that you pulled your gear out for nothing. I hear horses off in the distance and they should be here shortly." she told them throwing the armful of wood down on the ground.

The Hobbits smiled, and quickly started to pack their gear up once again, as the sound of hoof-beats soon reached their ears. When the sound got closer, Authiel unsheathed her sword, much to the confusion of the Hobbits.

"I thought you said it was safe here." stated Sam.

Authiel looked over at him. "I did. But no hurt in being prepared." she told him and turned her eyes to direction of where the horses were coming from.

It was now dark under the trees, and with no fire the Hobbits couldn't see much, but Authiel was able to see through the dark from her Elven blood. The Hobbits stood behind her silently, with the pony. Authiel was perfectly still, with her sword held out in front of her, ready for a fight if need be. The only thing that moved on her was her hair and cloak from the gently breeze.

Then they saw it. Three small orange globes off in the distance of the trees, like fireflies in the summer of the Shire. The sounds of tinkling bells mixed with the sound of hooves reached their ears. Authiel smiled, sheathed her sword and turned to the Hobbits.

"Elven horses." was all she said as she started off into the trees leaving the Hobbits by the water.

Within minutes they could hear the soft and musical language of the Elves being spoken. The Hobbits looked at each other happily. Then the horses started to emerge from the trees towards them. Authiel came out of the trees sitting atop her own dark brown mare. Strider was behind her on his own brown horse, carrying a torch. Behind him were two elves, each sitting on a white horse and each carrying a torch. The two Elves had dark hair and gray eyes, and looked almost identical.

"My friends." Strider said, stepping down from his horse with the other riders. It looked as if he hadn't rested since he left them in Authiel's care. He was still in his same Ranger's attire, and his eyes had dark circles under them. "I'm glad to see you all well."

"How is Frodo?" Sam asked urgently.

"Lord Elrond was looking after him when I left. From the looks of things, he will be fine." Strider explained to the three Hobbits. They in turn each let out a sigh of relief. "Now come. Let us get you to Rivendell quickly."

Authiel walked over to the Bill and grabbed his reins, leading him over to her horse. She tied the rope to her saddle so that she would be able to lead the pony. Strider was busy passing the Hobbits up to the Elves.

"Merry, this is Elrohir" Strider said lifting the Hobbit into the arms of Elrohir. "and Pippin, this is Elladan" he then performed the same action with Pippin. "They are the sons of Lord Elrond and will keep you safe." Each Hobbit looked up at the Elf that bore them, honored to have this opportunity to be with Elves of such great lineage.

Strider made his way over to Sam. "Come Sam, you shall ride with me." The two made their way to Strider's horse and he lifted Sam up into the saddle, before swinging up behind him. He nodded at the Elves and Authiel, and they started off into the dark with nothing but the torches lighting their way.

Within a few hours they were crossing the bridge that lead into the City of Rivendell. The Hobbits, all of whom had fallen asleep were gently woken up. They each gazed up in wonderment at the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. The White buildings a stark contrast to the dark background of the trees in the night. The gentle glow of candles and torches illuminating the buildings. There didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky above the Elven city and the starlight shown down on it giving it a surreal look.

Authiel looked over to Strider and smiled, which he returned. This had been one of their homes and refuges over the years as they traveled the land. It had been a while since they had both seen the beauty of the city together and they would welcome the rest.

As their company made their way under the gateway of Rivendell an Elf Maiden came hurrying out dressed in a lilac gown. She had long dark hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue that they looked like sapphires. This was Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond. She greeted the group of travelers with a smile.

When Authiel dismounted her horse she ran to the Elf and embraced her, Strider, Elrohir, and Elladan repeating the action. The Hobbits just looked at her in amazement. Speechless at the beauty that was standing before them.

"It's not nice to stare." Elrohir said joking with the Hobbits, them in turn blushing.

"Yea yea, we know our sister isn't that pretty anyway." Elladan said sarcastically, earning a glare from Arwen.

"_Ada_ would disapprove." (Father) the Elf said, she walked forward to the three Hobbits. "Greetings my friends. I am Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I was sent to bring you to your friend Frodo. If you will follow me." she told them before turning and leading the anxious Hobbits into the house. Elladan and Elrohir took the horses without a word, then nodded to Strider and Authiel before leaving the two alone.

Authiel looked over at Strider who was gazing at her, and smiled. "You look like you could use some rest, My Lord." she said sweetly to him.

Strider smiled at her before walking over. He embraced her gently and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It is good to see you, my friend." He released her and held her at arms length. "But I will not rest until I have personally seen to your wound."

Authiel sighed and nodded her head, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape him. She let him gently take her arm and lead her inside and through the many beautiful hallways of Elrond's house. When they reached the door to her room Strider opened it and led her in.

Strider moved Authiel over to the bed and had her sit. He looked over her and shook his head smiling. She was in her worn and weathered Ranger's cloak and leather coat. Both had seen better times and were now torn and caked with mud and dirt. Her dark brown hair was a mess and sticking out in some places. She had a few smudges of dirt on her face and neck, and more on her hands. She was still beautiful and still so much like the woman he had come to know closely over the years. This was the woman who wouldn't let anyone tell her how she was suppose to act and live. She fought to protect her loved ones and could handle herself in the wild. Something that a lot of women could not do.

"Estel?" Authiel spoke softly pulling him away from his thoughts.

"hmm?" he looked to her eyes.

"You ok? You were staring." she told him, not mentioning the strange look that had come into his eyes. Nothing frightening, just an emotion that she hadn't seen before or could place.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." he explained to her.

Authiel got up from the bed and moved closer to him. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. You look like you need it. I can tend to my wounds fine on my own."

Strider smiled "How about I rest here while you take a bath, then I'll tend to your wound and retire for the rest of the night?" he asked her.

Authiel shook her head smiling at his question. "Fine, I guess I do need a bath anyway." She moved away to leave him to removing his jacket and boots as she went to a closet and opened the wooden doors. Going through the various items in it, Authiel pulled out a pair of loose cotton pants and a light tunic.

Authiel looked over at Strider, who now was in only his grey tunic and dark breeches. He lay on his back with his arm resting over his eyes. His other hand resting lightly on his chest. He looked like he was asleep, but she knew better than that.

"Make yourself at home." Authiel said laughing at the Ranger. She saw him smile and raise his hand to shoo her away, before making her way quietly to an adjoining room where her baths were usually prepared.

She smiled when she walked into the room. Either the Elves all had the gift or foresight or Strider had told them to prepare a bath. The room was lit with several candle. The silver tub was already filled with hot water and various oils and soaps were set on its edge. A white drying cloth lay on a small stool. Authiel gently laid her sleeping clothes on the stool and started to strip away her traveling clothes. She gingerly removed her bandages, making a face at her torn skin. She submerged herself in the tub, hissing in pain when the water hit her open wound, but eventually smiled and relaxed as the hot water soothed her aching and weary body.

After what seemed like hours of just enjoying the warm water, Authiel began the long task of scrubbing away the dirt and grim of her travels. Gradually her skin and hair became clean and smooth. The oils and soaps giving off a pleasant aroma of flowers and honey. When she finished she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off. She put on her tunic and pants and blew out the candles. She would get her dirty clothes in the morning.

With the gift of her elven heritage she walked silently into the dark bedroom. The only light given off from the stars coming into the window and a candle Strider had lit by her bed. When Authiel reached the bed she smiled. This time she knew Strider was asleep. His breathing was even and his face was so relaxed and peaceful. It looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, when she knew in reality he had many.

Thinking that maybe she could get away from him fusing over her wound she tried to be as quiet as possible as she slipped into the bed beside him. She did not feel uncomfortable sleeping close to the man. They'd done it many times in the past in their travels, when they were in the wild and it was freezing. There was no getting passed the Ranger though. As soon as she touched the bed he had woken up and turned his head towards her.

"About time." he whispered jokingly, she did nothing but roll her eyes at him. He sat up and looked at her. "Did you even re-bandage it?" Authiel smiled sheepishly.

Strider shook his head and got out of her bed. He picked up the candle and walked to one of her cabinets that held her healing herbs and ointments. When he found what he was looking for he came back to her side.

"Lie on your back." he ordered and knelt by the side of her bed as she rolled on her back.

Strider reached to her tunic and lifted it up some to reveal her wound. He poked and prodded it as he examined the extent of the damage.

Authiel winced slightly at every touch. "I swear by the Valar that I will throttle you if you poke it one more time." she said through clenched teeth glaring at the Ranger.

Strider smirked at her, "Serves you right for not taking better care of it." He reached to her bedside table and picked up the ointment he had picked out. "You should of had this stitched up."

"I used my last bit of thread stitching up Halbarad about 2 weeks ago." she said and hissed in pain as he applied some ointment to her cut.

Strider gave her a look. "Weren't you the one that trained me and said that a Ranger should always have a stock of healing supplies with them?"

Authiel glared at him and he just smirked at her. Strider set the ointment down and picked up the needle and thread. Slowly and carefully he began to stitch the wound close. Half way through the process he glanced to Authiel's face, and saw her squeezing her eyes shut and trying to control her breathing.

"_I'm sorry._" he whispered in Elvish seeing her in pain.

She took a calming breath. "_Don't apologize, Estel. It's not your fault._"

When Strider finished, he wrapped a bandage around her injury. "It would be best to keep it covered for a while." he told her.

As he pulled her tunic back down and made to leave, Authiel reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Thank you." she whispered to him.

Strider gave her a small smile and nodded his head. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Authiel's forehead. "Get some sleep, Authiel." he blew out the candle and made his way to the door closing it behind him, as Authiel drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p>A few days after their arrival, Authiel found herself walking alone down one of the pathways of Rivendell, enjoying the peace and rest that she had gone so long without the past few months. A light breeze was playing with the loose fabric of a plain forest green dress she was wearing, and her hair that hung loose to her waist. The sun was high in the sky, and all the trees and flowers of the valley were basking brightly in its light. The light sound of Elven voices could be heard as they sang softly among themselves, reveling in the day as their tasks and duties were completed.<p>

Frodo was now awake and had recovered quickly from his wound. All of the Hobbits seemed to be doing excellent after a few days of much-needed rest. Authiel couldn't complain. She had not rested in months and the past few days of simply doing nothing did her mind and body good. She had spent them reading and walking the beautiful gardens of Rivendell. Often she was in Aragorn's company sharing information and stories of the adventures they had when not traveling with one another, and often reminiscing of the travels they shared.

Humming to herself, Authiel turned one of the bends in the pathway and smiled widely. Sitting on a stone bench, with books in hand, were two Hobbits. One being Frodo, she recognized, and the other her dear old friend Bilbo. He had aged much since she had last seen him. Wrinkles adorned his once young face, and his hair was now gray, on the verge of white. The two Hobbits were chatting quietly, while Frodo, looking quite well, was eagerly fingering through the pages of a large red book.

As she approached Bilbo looked up and a large smile lit up his face.

"Ah my dear friend!" He called to her and she couldn't resist the smile that graced her features. "Authiel! I heard that you arrived and wanted to find you. But these Elves wouldn't let me. Said something about you having an injury and needed rest, which I'm sure you're overdue." He explained as she stopped in front of them.

Bilbo stood slowly from his bench and she knelt to embrace him tightly. "It is wonderful to see you Bilbo." She released him and helped him back to the bench. "It it was barely a scratch. I'm sure the Elves here were only trying to make you rest and see to Frodo."

Authiel turned her gaze to the other Hobbit, "Frodo. We never had a proper introduction. I'm Authiel. A Ranger from the North."

Frodo gave her a look of recognition. "I remember who you are. You came to me as a woman dressed in white, with a beautiful light around you. You spoke to me in Elvish and asked me to follow your voice and come back to the light."

Authiel gave him an impressed look. "You surprise me Master Baggins. You were not as far gone as we thought you were. It comforts me to know that you are stronger than you look. In both mind and body."

"Course he is!" Bilbo interjected. "He's a Baggins!"

Authiel laughed and took a seat next to Frodo on the bench. "You and your Baggins pride. It's going to get you into trouble one of these days."

"It already has. Numerous times." Bilbo stated, before joining in on her laughter.

Once their laughs subsided, Frodo spoke up. "How do the two of you know each other? I don't think Bilbo ever mentioned you before."

"Well, now I'm very hurt, Bilbo." Authiel feigned a hurt expression, yet there was still a small smile on her lips.

"I've told you about her before in my stories, lad! Just never by her real name. I've usually used the name The Wanderer instead. Gives her bit of mystery." Bilbo explained to his nephew, and made Authiel shake her head at the nickname he made up for her and his reasoning. "But we met when I went with Thorin's company to the Lonely Mountain. We first met on the Great East Road on our way to Rivendell. Helped us out with those Orcs and Wargs we came across. Very good with a bow and sword this one is. Then let's see." Bilbo drifted off for a moment trying to remember. "We stayed here in Rivendell for a time, and she introduced me to The Dúnadan. Do you think I will see him tonight?" he asked Authiel.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. You know how he is sometimes."

"Ah well, I can only hope." Bilbo said a little put off, but continued his story. "Now where was I, ah yes! We left Rivendell, and Authiel accompanied us for some time until Gandalf sent her off for something. You never told me what for…" Bilbo trailed off again, looking at Authiel.

"And you'll never find out. It was business for Gandalf, and I am not one to divulge his secrets." Authiel told the disappointed looking Hobbit.

"Fine then, keep your secrets." Bilbo said and continued. "I didn't see her again until the Battle of Five Armies. She actually saved my life at one point in that battle. Blocked an Orc sword from taking off my head. Then after Thorin died, now that was a sad state of affairs, and we buried Fili and Kili." Bilbo was silent for a moment remembering his friends who departed this world long ago. "After that, the Dwarves made their way back to their own lands and to their own business. Gandalf and Authiel came with me back to Rivendell, and then Authiel took me back to Hobbiton. Well to the borders of the Shire. She didn't want to get gawked at in Hobbiton. She's popped in from time to time at night to say hello. I've seen her lurking in the woods once or twice with The Dúnadan and other Rangers. Of course, only when they wanted to be seen. But it has been a good long while since I've actually seen her. Busy with Gandalf's business and what The Dúnadan sends her off to do I'm sure." Bilbo finished up.

"You lead quite an interesting life." Frodo told her.

Authiel smiled at the younger Hobbit. "You have no idea. Full of adventures and dangers, I can assure you. Nothing that I would wish upon such a peaceful folk, but you Bagginsses always seem to get yourselves in the mix of it."

Frodo lightly touched his shoulder, where his wound was still healing slightly. "Indeed we do." he said quietly.

A few moments of silence followed, until there was a chime of a bell that bounced off the Elven buildings and surrounding valley. Not a loud chime, but a soft and inviting chime.

"Dinner!" Bilbo said happily to Frodo and Authiel, a smile brightening his face, as he closed his book.

"Indeed." she saw Frodo's slightly puzzled look. "Just a warning bell for the feast that is going to be held tonight. Many Lords from distant lands and all kindreds have come to Rivendell these past few days. It is to honor them, as well as our own small victory at the Ford of Bruinen." Authiel stood from her seat. "I would suggest the two of you prepare yourselves, and hunt down your kinsmen. I will see you all shortly."

"Until then." Bilbo and Frodo replied in usion.

Authiel smiled to the both of them and made her way back down the pathways to her room. She needed to change and make her hair presentable for the feast tonight.

A short while later, Authiel stood in front of her mirror fixing her hair and looking over her appearance. She was wearing a dark purple, almost black floor length silk gown with long bell sleeves. The dress hanging off her body so that it moved and flowed about her legs as she walked. Her silver Dúnedain pendant was pinned to her right shoulder and she wore no other ornaments. She was fixing her hair up into a bun, with a few strands hanging down to frame her face. Once happy with her hair she slipped on a pair of dark leather boots and made for the door.

As she reached for the handle there came a knock. She furrowed her brows for a second and opened the door to see who her visitor was. Her smile grew wide when saw the blonde hair and blue eyes of her Elven friend Legolas. He was clad in a light blue silk tunic, dark breeches, and dark brown leather boots.

"Legolas!" she said happily in greeting, embracing him. "How wonderful to see you. When did you arrive? How have you been?"

Legolas smiled at Authiel, "I have been fine, dear friend. I only arrived a few hours ago, and finally had the chance to steal away to come find you. I have not been able to find Aragorn as of yet. You look lovely"

"Thank you and you know he can disappear when he wishes too." Authiel commented.

"I'm sure I shall see him at the feast. Do you need an escort, My Lady?" he asked offering his arm to her.

"I gladly accept it." She smiled and shut the door behind her before looping her arm with his.

Together they walked slowly toward the Great Hall where the feast was being held. They exchanged stories and news, enjoying being on one another's company, for it had been years since they had seen each other. They rounded the corner that would lead to the great hall, Authiel let out a laugh at a joke that Legolas had told her

"That is a laugh that I have not heard in near 60 years." Said a gruff voice from the side of the two friends.

The pair turned their heads toward the owner and there stood a Dwarf. He had red hair and a beard to match, with dark eyes. He seemed older, and wore traditional armor of the Dwarves. She knew him instantly. It was Glóin, one of the companions of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Glóin my old friend." she released Legolas' arm and bent down to embrace the dwarf. Legolas gave her a strange look. He clearly recognized the dwarf she was embracing, and vice versa, but they remained silent to one another. "It has been a long time indeed. How have you been?"

"As good as a dwarf can be in these dark times. Orcs infiltrating our mines and chasing us out. It's hard at times, but we manage."

Authiel frowned. "I'm sorry to hear such things."

"It's nothing we can't handle. I imagine it's harder for you. What with roaming around the wilderness by yourself." He shook his head slightly. "Never understood why you did it to begin with."

Authiel laughed a little. "It's the life I was born into and I've had my fair share of battles I can assure you. Gandalf keeps me busy, as well as others."

"Gandalf is constantly busy doing this or that. I wonder if we'll even see him at the feast." Glóin paused for a second eyeing Legolas who seemed bored. He turned his attention back to Authiel "Don't let me keep you. I'm sure there are many others that wish to speak with you. I will see you during the festivities. I want to introduce you to my son later. He's accompanied me, to see what this whole business is about."

Authiel glanced between the Legolas and the Dwarf briefly, and then smiled at Glóin. "I would like that. I shall see you soon."

As Glóin walked away, Authiel hit Legolas playfully in the shoulder. He feigned hurt. "That is no way for a Lady to act."

"And that is no way for a Prince to treat his friend's friends." Authiel scolded, but took his offered arm again.

"It's not my fault that myself and my Father still hold some bitter feelings against those that were in Thorin's company." Legolas explained as he led her to a hall with many tables and chairs set up. One long main table sat on one end of the room, taking up the length of the wall.

"I happened to have been part of that company, for a time." Authiel responded, nodding her thanks as Legolas pulled out a chair for her at the main table.

"Yet you weren't part of it when they entered Mirkwood or escaped my Father's prisons." Legolas pushed her chair in and took a seat next to her.

"Makes no difference." she said stubbornly.

As the two sat there and talked to one another, more and more Elves and folk from different kindreds entered the hall and took seats. Authiel and Legolas greeted those that walked past them, some taking seats at their table.

Elrond walked in last, with his two sons and daughter behind him. Elrond seated himself in the center of the main table, his sons on either side of him, and Arwen sitting next to her brother, Gandalf next to the other on Elrond's right. Frodo was next to Gandalf, then an empty chair, no doubt for Bilbo. Glóin and another Dwarf who looked very similar to him were next in line from Bilbo's seat. Legolas and Authiel were seated on the left side of Elrond, Legolas sitting next to Arwen himself, then of course Authiel. Next to her was an empty chair, and she was hoping that Aragorn would join them soon to fill up the space. On the other side of the empty chair sat some men that Authiel did not recognize, but looked to be from Gondor with how they were dressed. Authiel scanned the room and found the rest of the Hobbits sitting at a table to the side of the room with the rest of Elrond's council and advisor's. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing with the Elves and sharing stories.

Food and drink was brought out and conversation died a little, as those in the hall had their attention drawn to the wonderful meal before them. Authiel, however, kept scanning the hall looking for Aragorn. Seeing if maybe he took a seat at another table instead.

"He's not here." Legolas said from beside her taking notice of her actions.

"Where can he be? It's not like him to avoid a feast with such important people at hand." Authiel said quietly turning to the Elf.

"It's as you have said. There are important people here with important matters to discuss. You know what burdens lie on his shoulders better than anyone. It's no wonder that he may be seeking solitude at the moment to deal with the trials that he knows are to come." Legolas placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and gave her an encouraging smile. "He'll show eventually. If not, then I'm sure you'll be able to track him down."

Authiel smiled at him, "You're right. I should have known from the start. I just miss him, that's all. It's been ages since we've seen each other in peaceful moments such as this."

"There will be more to come. Don't despair." Legolas reassured her.

Once the feasting was over, the celebration moved into the Hall of Fire where singing and dancing would be had well into the night. Authiel entered the hall, once again escorted by Legolas, and mingled with the Elves, giving and receiving greetings, and engaging in conversation when necessary. There she met another Dwarf, with red hair looking very similar to Glóin. Gimli was his name, and he indeed was Glóin's son. Glóin eventually came over and began to tell tales of their many adventure's with Thorin's company. After some time, Legolas led the two of them through the Elves chatting merrily. As the two neared the back of the hall she noticed a small dark figure sitting on a bench. She excused herself from Legolas' company and moved closer to the person. As she got closer she knew that it was Bilbo, most likely working on a song or poem of sorts.

She smiled and approached the Hobbit, once close enough she knelt in front of him. "Don't tell me you have been here throughout the entire feast?"

The Hobbit looked up with a smile on his face. "Indeed I have been." he said gesturing towards the small plate with crumbs and an empty cup by his side. His large red book was in his hands. "A sudden thought had struck me and I just had to write it down. Then I came up with a wonderful song, but now I'm stuck. You wouldn't happen to know where The Dúnadan is? I know he could help me figure this last part out." Bilbo asked her with hopeful eyes.

Authiel shook her head, "I'm sorry Bilbo, I haven't seen him all day." She looked up as Lord Elrond started to walk towards them with the Hobbits in hand. "But maybe Elrond knows where to find him."

"There is your Hobbit." Elrond told the young ones next to him. "Clearly he had thought of something to write down. Always working in his books, this one is. From the time the sun shines it's face in the sky until it's replaced by the moon."

"So you are here!" Cried Pippin upon seeing the old Hobbit."We thought we had just imagined that you were here when we didn't see you at the feast. Imagine a Hobbit missing a meal!" Pippin was in disbelief for a moment.

"I'm here and quite content, Master Took." Bilbo answered him. "But it is good to see all you lads." Bilbo turned his attention to Elrond. "You wouldn't happen to know where The Dúnadan is, would you? Authiel doesn't seem to know where he went off too, and if a Ranger can't find him then I have to look for the Elves to track him down. I need his help for my song."

Authiel gave Bilbo look that almost seemed like she had been insulted. "I am also half-Elf Bilbo." she murmured to him, jokingly.

"Pish posh" was Bilbo's only response as he still looked to Elrond for an answer.

"I have not seen him all day, but I will send someone to track him down and have him sent to you." Elrond answered the old Hobbit, before walking away and sending an Elf off to search for The Dúnadan.

The five Hobbits began talking about news from the Shire, and Authiel, feeling slightly out-of-place was glad when Legolas came over and whisked her away to dance. The two were very graceful on the dance floor, not just because of their Elven blood, but also because of their ability to fight. Battling with a sword was just another form of dance to them; one with a dirtier outcome is all.

Even though they were carried away by the lighthearted music, and laughter from all the participants, the entrance of Aragorn did not go unnoticed by Authiel. He quietly entered the Hall of Fire, clad in black leggings and a formal dark gray tunic, the blue stone pendadnt from his mother hanging aroundhis neck. He had observed the room and its occupants briefly, before making his way towards Bilbo and Frodo. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had already rejoined the festivities.

"Go to him." Legolas told her gently, when he saw Authiel's eyes drawn to her fellow Ranger.

Authiel looked to the Elf's face, and saw his smile and bright eyes. It helped to confirm that he was not upset if she left him to find another dance partner. "Thank you." she whispered, and he inclined his head to her and she began to walk off after Aragorn.

When she neared the Ranger, she took note that neither Bilbo nor Frodo had taken notice of him, as they were still in deep conversation with one another about the Four Farthings. Aragorn just stood silently, watching and listening to them with a bemused look on his face. Authiel stepped up beside him and exchanged a warm smile with him, as he acknowledged her presence.

"Ah there you are Dúnadan!" Bilbo said relieved, finally noticing the two Rangers before him and his nephew.

"Strider!" Frodo's voice full of surprise. "You seem to have a lot of names."

"He does! But I've never heard Strider before." Bilbo said to Frodo, but was looking curiously at Aragorn.

"Strider is what they call me in Bree, and that was how I was introduced to him by Butterbur." Aragorn explained to Bilbo, amusement in his grey eyes. He turned to look at Authiel for a moment. "I'm still trying to figure out how he came up with that one. I think I prefer Sam's new name for me. Longshanks I believe."

Authiel let out a laugh at him. "That one does seem to suit you."

"Well how did you come across the name of Dúnadan?" Frodo asked innocently.

Bilbo looked at him incredulously. "Not just Dúnadan, _The_ Dúnadan A lot of the Elvish folk here call him that. Frodo, my lad. I would hope to have taught you enough Elvish to know _dún-adan_, Man of the West."

"I guess I never really thought of it in that way before. But then I never heard him called Dúnadan. Just Strider." Frodo defended himself.

"It's all right, my boy. Now," Bilbo turned his attention to Aragorn. "I need your help. I have some lovely lines for a song, but I'm having trouble placing them in the verse. Now if you would be so good to help me."

"Of course!" Aragorn told the Hobbit, sitting down with a smile. "What are these lines?"

Bilbo cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest, closing his eyes. The he spoke softly. "From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be King." He then looked pointedly at Aragorn, who had a small smile gracing his lips.

"A fine verse." Aragorn told him gently. "One that I've heard many times now. Now a place for it." He lifted the book that Bilbo had the rest of his song in.

Authiel shook her head. "I see that Frodo and I will not be needed for some time while the two of you are at work." Authiel gestured for Frodo to stand. "But we will look forward to hearing the song when you are finished." She then turned her attention to Aragorn. "When you have finished and can spare the moment, will you seek me out? There are things that I wish to speak to you about."

Aragorn smiled at Authiel with warm eyes. "Of course, My Lady." he inclined his head to her.

Authiel returned the gesture and then turned to Frodo. "I will leave you here, unless you wish to join in the frivolity? I believe Pippin and Merry owe me a dance."

"I think I'll just sit and watch the merriment. I don't really feel up to dancing at the moment." Frodo replied, settling into his chair a little more.

"As you wish, Master Baggins." Authiel inclined her head to him and moved back towards the Elves who were in the midst of dancing, singing, and music making.

Merry and Pippin had found Authiel before she could. They had run up to her grabbed her hands and made her dance with them. She alternated between the two merry folk, who seemed to love the more energetic songs, which involved fast paced steps, and moving around the floor in circles quite quickly. It was indeed a sight to watch the tall Half-Elf hold hands with the Hobbits and move around quickly, while trying not to trip. There was so much laughter from the two that it was contagious and the Elves and men present couldn't resist letting their troubles and darkness that loomed go, so enthralled with the merry folk they were.

The Hobbits had managed to teach the Elves a dance, involving them holding hands in a circle, stopping at certain points in a song, spinning in the spot while clapping, then moving quickly in the other direction and repeating the actions.

Authiel was finding herself breathless as she was now dancing in the circle, a Hobbit on either side. Her eyes were bright and a smile was on her face as she laughed and enjoyed the lightheartedness around her. But as they were approaching a point in the song where the stopping and spinning was to start, she felt eyes on her. When she stopped and spun around she spotted the owner. Aragorn was leaning against one of the many carven pillars, with his arms across his chest. He was looking straight at Authiel, a strange emotion in his eyes she couldn't place, and a gentle warm smile on his lips. Authiel felt like time was standing still as she looked upon her Chieftain. She forgot to spin and clap with the music, and just stared right back at him, her smile still on her face. Aragorn inclined his head to her slightly, eyes never leaving hers.

"Oi, Authiel! You forgot to move. It's picking up again!" Merry broke her attention as he grabbed her hand, and they started moving in the circle again.

When Authiel was able to glance where Aragorn had stood a few moments later, he was gone. As she continued to dance, she scanned the room and found that he was not among its occupants. She met Legolas' eyes, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Authiel continued the dance, and when asked if anything was wrong by Pippin, she merely said she needed a break.

The break came as soon as the dance ended, as Bilbo had finished the song he had worked on with Aragorn. As he began to sing it, she managed to slip away from the festivities silently. Many of the men and Dwarves had already left to rest and wander the paths of Rivendell. Authiel was not missed or needed as the celebrations continued well into the night.

Authiel walked through the halls of Rivendell as the light from the evening shone down from the night sky. Giving the halls and pathways a serene and peaceful glow. She was humming to herself, nothing in particular, just humming as she walked trying to figure out the look in Aragorn's eyes, and why he had suddenly disappeared from the party.

As she neared where the Lady's shrine of the shards of Narsil laid, she heard a voice. She walked closer until she could see who was speaking and ducked into a dark corner to watch the scene.

She saw Aragorn sitting in a chair, clad in the same dark gray clothing reading a book, and another Man standing in front of the mural that celebrated the day when Isildur cut the ruling ring from Sauron's wicked hand. The man was dressed in the garb of Gondor. He wore a chain mail shirt and what appeared to be a dark maroon long tunic that was embroidered with a small golden dots on the sleeves. Covering the mail and tunic was a long dark leather tabard with a belt going around his middle. His hair was dark and hung straight to a little above his shoulders. His face was set with dark brown eyes, and a mustache and beard surrounded his lips. His overall build was strong, broad, and tall. He was definitely someone to be reckoned with in a fight.

The stranger spoke to Aragorn. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn answered, not attempting to give up anything about himself.

The man spoke once again, though somewhat puzzled, but with a good natured smile. "Then we are here on common purpose...friend."

The man turned and saw the shards of Narsil laying on its daïs. He went over to it and picked up the hilt with the broken blade. "The Shards of Narsil!" he said in amazement, testing the blade for it's weight. "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." He ran a finger up the blade's edge and gasped when it easily sliced his finger, drawing a small stream of blood. "Still sharp." he stated, then glanced over to Aragorn who was looking at him. The man narrowed his eyes slightly, a strange feeling coming over him. "But nothing more than a broken heirloom."

The man carelessly placed the broken sword back on the dais, it fell and landed on the ground. The sound of the clatter hurting Authiel's ears and making her mind uneasy. That piece of history should not have treated so. The man hesitated, glancing back slightly, but continued on his way, passing Authiel by who was still hiding in the shadows. As he passed, Authiel glared at him before turning back to Aragorn, when she heard his footsteps.

Aragorn walked over to the sword and picked it up gently. He placed it carefully back on the dais and as he stepped back from it he placed his right hand over his heart.

Authiel could see the sadness and fear on his face from where she stood, there was no question about why he was barely at the feast now. She quietly made her way out from her hiding spot and stood behind him. He turned his head slightly indicating that he heard her approach.

"Estel," she whispered, "Why do you fear the past? You are the heir of Isildur, but not him. You can shape your own destiny and not have what befall him happen to you."

Aragorn heaved a great sigh, his shoulder's rising and falling with it. "The blood that flowed in his veins, flows in mine." he turned and looked at her with an uneasy look in his eyes. "The same weakness."

Authiel furrowed her brows and took a step closer to him. She light caressed his cheek and placed the same hand on his shoulder. "Estel, the time will come when you are faced with the same darkness and evil. I have faith that you will defeat it. You are our hope." she smiled gently at him.

Aragorn looked past her and at the mural of Isildur. His face was troubled, and his eyes showed doubt. He looked back at Authiel, "Thank you for your kind words my dear friend, but doubt still shadows my heart and mind." he sighed once again, closing his eyes and opening them again. "I need some time alone, Authiel."

"Of course." Authiel whispered and gave him a nod. She made to move away, but paused, looking back up at him. "Make sure to get some rest tonight, I fear the council will be quite taxing tomorrow."

Aragorn gave her a slight smile and nodded. "You as well, Authiel."

With that Authiel left the Ranger to his thoughts, when she was just almost out of sight of him, she turned. Aragorn was down on one knew, his hands resting on his bent knee, in front of the Lady's shrine, his head bent down in thought. She gave a small sigh, wishing that there was a way that she could help and relieve some of the stress and burden he had on his shoulders.

"_I give hope to you Estel, just as your Father and Mother had_." Authiel whispered in Elvish and then continued on her way to her room for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See first chapeter.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Authiel ran through the paths of Rivendell. Her dark blue dress flying about her legs, her Dúnedain pendent shimmering in the sunlight . She was going to be late for the council if she didn't hurry, she couldn't believe she had allowed such a thing to happen.<p>

'Curse the Hobbits for distracting her with more tales from the Shire' She thought with a smile, as she ran. She did enjoy listening to their stories.

As she neared the steps that led up to the secluded area where the council would be held she slowed. She attempted to make herself presentable, smoothing down her hair, as she quickly made her way to the top of the steps.

All eyes turned to her as she walked in, she glanced at Lord Elrond and bowed her head in apology. He just nodded to her and gestured to a seat by Strider for her to sit in. Authiel quickly took her seat next to the Ranger, as he shook his head with a slight smile on his face. She just glared at him, before giving him a confused look as to why he was wearing his travel worn Ranger gear and not something more presentable, but turned her attention to those around her.

Elrond sat with both of his sons on either side of him. Erestor from his council, and Galdor, a messenger from Círdan the Shipwright out of the Grey Havens. Bilbo and Frodo sat at the end of the semi-circle. To Frodo's left sat Gandalf in his usual grey cloak, holding his staff in front of him. To his left sat four Elves, the only one of them she recognized was Legolas. He had on a light brown cloak over his silver tunic and dark blue breeches. Next to the Elves were two men, their origins she couldn't place by their garb. The Dwarves were next, four of them all together. Fully armed in weapons and armor of their people. She smiled when she recognized Glóin sitting there, and his son Gimli next to him. When they caught her eye, she inclined her head in greeting to which they returned. Next to them were three more men, one she recognized as the man that she had seen speaking with Strider last night, he was giving her a perplexed look, as were most of the men and Dwarves. The Elves and Gandalf knew of her history and were looking towards Elrond to speak. Even Frodo was looking towards the Elf Lord. Beside the men, sat two more Elves, from Rivendell, and then Strider and herself on the end.

Authiel ignored the looks from the others and turned her attention to Lord Elrond. The Elf lord stood and addressed the gathered peoples of Middle-Earth.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have all been summoned here, but not all by me, to answer the growing threat that comes from Mordor. Our world stands upon the brink of death and destruction. Not one of you will be able to escape it. We need to unite or we will fall into the oncoming darkness. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom." Elrond paused, looking over each member of the council. "First we will discuss news from all of your lands, so that we may all understand how far the darkness has reached."

There were many tales to be told from where all the gathered peoples had come from. A lot of the news that they brought had been heard by some or all that were present at the council. The only surprising news was that in which Glóin had brought. He spoke of how Balin had taken Óin and Ori with him to Moria over 30 years ago. They had received frequent messages that a great work had begun there and it looked promising that more and more Dwarves would be able to return. But then the messages had stopped and no one had heard from them in years. Apart from that the other news he shared was that a messenger had come to Dáin, from Mordor. Asking about Hobbits and where they come from. Promising friendship to the Dwarves and the return of 3 rings that they had possessed long ago, if they were able to find a Hobbit thief that had taken a small unimportant ring from the Lord Sauron. Three times that messenger had returned and had gone unanswered, and Glóin wanted to warn Bilbo that he was being sought after by the enemy, and to learn more about this 'lesser ring'.

"And this is why you have been called to this great council. To discuss what to do with this 'least' of rings." Elrond broke into Glóin's tale."Today the story of the Ring will be told in full." Elrond said from his chair. "I will begin it, but others here will end it."

Everyone present, save maybe for Gandalf, turned and listened to Elrond with slight fear and wonder in their eyes. A part of the tale was known to some, but the full story had never been told. He spoke of the Elven smiths and Sauron that had forged the rings long ago in the Second Age. How the Elves craved more knowledge and Sauron deceived them, giving them knowledge, but learning all that they knew. How he had forged the One Ring in secret, how war broke out and the gate to Mordor was shut.

Elrond began to speak of the glory of Numenor and it's fall. About Elendil and Isildur. Of how they mustered a great host with Gil-Galad and marched against the armies of Mordor. That there will never be such a time again to have such a great host of Elves and Men, led by 3 such captain. The splendor of Gil-Galad, Elendil, and Isildur in their bright mail and sharp swords. How Elendil's sword had broken beneath him and died, and Isildur took up the shards and cut the ring from Sauron's hand. At the mention of Isildur keeping the ring for his own, Authiel felt Aragorn tense up beside her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw the grim look on his face. She reached over and gently squeezed his hand reassuringly, and she was rewarded with his face softening slightly and his grip tightening on his hand.

Suddenly, the man that spoke to Aragorn the night before, who had been identified as Boromir, stood and addressed the council.

"So that is what happened to the Ring. Isildur took it." he began in a strong voice. "In Gondor, we thought that the Ring had perished with the Dark Lord in his first downfall."

"Yes he took it." Elrond said. "And it should not have been so. He took it as the price for his Father and Brother perishing on the battlefield. But it betrayed him to his death. Killing him and his 3 eldest sons. The shards of Narsil were brought here, to Rivendell, and given to his youngest and only surviving son, Valandil, who was but a child. The sword has not been reforged." There was a pause. "Sauron was not destroyed and nor was the foundations of Mordor and the Dark Tower. As long as the Ring endures so will this evil. Because it was not destroy the Northern Kingdom of Arnor and the line of Kings fell. The blood of Numenor was all but spent as it was mixed those of lesser men. Their pride, dignity, and valar all but forgotten and their life span diminishing. The dark powers hunting them down and leaving behind green burial mounds of great men. But in the south, in Gondor, men survived. Building up their city and the King endured. The winged crown of Elendil was looked upon with great pride. But then the line of King was broken and the White Tree that was brought over from Valinor withered. The rule of Gondor was passed to the Stewards, until a King is returned. And the knowledge of the Ring has passed from all knowledge, but now has yet been found again."

Aragorn once again tensed up at Authiel's side, and this time she turned her head slightly to look at him. The grip he had on her hand tightened.

Boromir stood once again, proud. "Give me leave to speak, Lord Elrond." The Elf Lord nodded his head. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your far off lands kept safe from evil! Everywhere my people travel we are praised for our deeds, but yet so few come to aid us." Boromir paused for a moment. "I left for Rivendell after a dream had come to my brother and myself. I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but, in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying out to me. 'Seek for the sword that was broken, in Imladris it dwells. There shall be councils taken, stronger than Morgul spells. There will be shown a token, that doom is near at hand. For Isildur's Bane shall waken. And the Halfling forth shall stand.' We could make little of this riddle, and have come to Lord Elrond for his wisdom and council."

Aragorn stirred from beside Authiel, and stood releasing her hand in the process. "And here in the House of Elrond, you will find your answers." Aragorn reached to his side, and unsheathed the sword that hung there. Only it not a whole sword. It was a hilt with a few inches of steel coming from the hilt to end in a jagged point. Authiel let out a small breath as she recognized the broken blade as Narsil. "Here is the sword that was broken." Aragorn declared, and placed it on the stone dais in the center of the council.

Boromir looked Aragorn up and down with calculating eyes. He was taking in his tattered Ranger cloak, and his lean and weathered face. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Authiel felt anger bubble up inside her at the way this Gondorian was speaking to her Chieftain. She went to stand and speak, but Legolas beat her to it.

"He is no mere Ranger." Legolas spoke staring Boromir down. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your loyalty and allegiance."

Boromir's eyes became slightly wide, as did most of the men that were seated. He looked at Aragorn and spoke, almost unbelievable. "Aragorn?" he paused, and then with a slight smile coming over his lips. "This...is Isildur's heir?" His tone was almost joking.

Legolas spoke again. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Boromir looked back at the Elf and narrowed his eyes, before looking back towards Aragorn. "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King."

Aragorn spoke to his friend. "_Havo dad, Legolas_ "(Sit down, Legolas.) and the Elf took his seat, followed by the two men.

"Frodo," Elrond turned to the Hobbit, "Bring out the Ring. So that all here, and Boromir may better understand his riddle." He gestured to the pedestal that stood in the middle of the assemblage of people.

Frodo stood and walked towards the pedestal. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the ring and sat it gently on the stone in front of him, next to the broken sword. Before walking back towards his seat he took one more glance at it, as if reluctant to leave it in the open.

All throughout the assemblage whispers broke out.

"So it is true?"

"The doom of man."

"Isildur's Bane."

The Ring itself seemed to start speaking to each member of the council. As if beckoning each one of them to walk forward and claim it for their own. Authiel closed her eyes slightly trying to will it's evil whispers away from her mind.

"The Halfling," Boromir muttered. "So does this mean that our doom at Minas Tirith is near at hand? But then why should we seek a broken sword?"

"The words were not the doom of Minas Tirith." Aragorn spoke with such authority as he looked upon Boromir. "But doom and great deeds are indeed at hand." Aragorn stood once more and put his attention on Boromir. "For the Sword-that-was-Broken is the sword of the Elendil that broke beneath him when he fell. It is an heirloom that has been treasured among all his heirs when all others were lost. For it was spoken long ago that the sword would be remade when Isildur's bane was found." As Aragorn spoke those words, he turned to look at Authiel with a gentle smile, then turned back to Boromir. "Now that you have seen the sword, what would you have? Would you have the house of Elendil return to Gondor?"

"I was not sent to beg any boon, but to seek only the meaning of the riddle." Boromir said sternly. "I have already said we don't need a King. But," he paused for a moment, his words growing a little softer. "We are hard press, and the sword of Elendil would be a welcome help. If such a thing could be returned from the shadows of the past."

Bilbo stood suddenly and spoke in a loud and clear voice. "All that is gold does not glitter. Not all those who wander are lost. The old that is strong does not wither. Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall woken. A light from the shadow shall spring. Renewed shall be the blade that was broken. The crownless again shall be King."

Aragorn smiled fondly down at the old Hobbit, as did Authiel from across the council. He was clearly not happy with the way Aragorn was being spoken to either.

"For my part I forgive your doubt." Aragorn said looking at Boromir. " Little do I resemble the figures of Isildur and Elendil, who stand carven in all their splendor in the halls of Denethor. I am but the heir of Isildur, not Isildur himself." Once more, Aragorn looked at Authiel, echoing her words from the previous night. "I've had a hard life and a long one. I've crossed many mountains and rivers and trodden many plains. But my home, such as I have, is in the north. Where the heirs of Elendil have dwelt unbroken from father to son for many generations. Protected and guided by one who is the most loyal and courageous of our people."

Authiel blushed in her seat, at his words. Hoping that no one seated there took notice. Yet she couldn't help but have a sense of pride at Aragorn's words and how he spoke. Gone was the man last night, who looked to be on the brink of despair. In his place stood a man with confidence and power. One that knew what lay before him, and no matter how dark and dangerous the trails ahead lay, he would face them.

"The days of the Dúnedain have darkened and we have dwindled. Lonely men are we, the Rangers of the wild. Hunters. But always hunters for the servants of the enemy. Not all evil beings are found in Mordor, but all over the lands of Middle-Earth. Many dark beasts and powers there are that the walls of Gondor would not have stayed if not for us Rangers who fought them in secret. What roads would any dare to tread if the Dúnedain were not there to watch over them. But yet we are treated poorly, given strange names. Strider I am known to those in Bree. Yet, if simple folk are free from fear or care, then we are happy. That is the task that my people have been charged with these long years, but the world is changing. Isildur's bane is found and we are being called from our secret places. Battle is near at hand. The Sword-that-was-Broken will be remade. I will come to Minas Tirith."

Aragorn spoke with such a determination and purpose, that none there would challenge him. When he resumed his seat next to Authiel, his posture emitted pride and dignity. She almost had to look at him twice, to be sure that this was the same man that she had watched over all his life. Though when he met her eyes, and his expression softened to her, she smiled. He was still her Aragorn. Just more focused on finishing what his father had left for him to accomplish.

Galdor, the Elf from the Grey Havens spoke after a silence. His clear voice uplifting the spirits of those present, even if his words would not be so. "How do the wise here know that this ring, is the One Ring?" was his simple question.

"That shall now be told." Elrond announced and he turned to Bilbo. "Master Baggins, if you would be so kind as to tell your tale on how you found the Ring."

Bilbo sat up straighter in his seat. "I shall, even though I am hungry and now will most likely miss my noon meal." He looked towards Glóin and Gandalf for a moment. "I will now tell my story in full, and the entire truth. Those that heard otherwise, I beg they forgive me. For I wanted nothing more than to claim this Ring as a treasure of my own."

Bilbo told his story in full. Not forgetting a single riddle that was spoken between him and Gollum in their competition, under the Misty Mountains. When he had finished, the story was continued by Frodo. Every part of his tale was questioned and analyzed. From the moment he left Bag End, to the Barrow Downs, Bree, the Prancing Pony, meeting up with Strider, and Ringwraiths on Weathertop, all the way to the Ford of Bruinen and the council they all now sat in.

The question was then brought up as to why Saruman was not present at such a meeting. Here Gandalf, began his tale of Saruman's betrayal, which began even when Bilbo had started on his first adventure with Thorin Oakenshield. He spoke of how dark beasts and spies started to gather around the Shire and he called upon the Dúnedain to have the watch doubled. He spoke how he told Aragorn his fears that Gollum, may behind such things and to set out looking for him. Aragorn had indeed captured him, with the help of his fellow Ranger, Authiel. Gandalf commented that he did not wish to know what dark and deathly perils those two had to face together to find Gollum. In the end he was brought to the Elves of Mirkwood and was interrogated. There they learned that Gollum had been captured and tortured by the enemy and gave them the name of Baggins and place called the Shire. Here Legolas broke in telling how Gollum had escaped his captors while being allowed to climb a tree. His escape, now could not be helped. Gollum's future purpose could be good or evil, there was no way to know and no time to recapture him.

"So what do we do now?" Galdor asked to noone in particular. "Do we take the Ring to hide or to destroy?"

Boromir's voice broke the silence. It was full of optimism. "This Ring is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. We should and need to use it." Boromir stood and began pacing looking over the members of the council. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Authiel felt Aragorn stir next to her. He was annoyed with this man's ignorance, as was she. "You will not be able to wield it! None of us can. The One Ring will only answer to the one that forged it. Sauron alone, is it's master."

Boromir looked at Aragorn with another disapproving look, but before he could speak Authiel stepped in.

"Before you say another word, I will tell you this." Authiel said her temper, usually kept in check, was rising to the surface. "You take this Ring, and you will at first do good and wonderful things, yes. But the Ring will corrupt you. You will lead your people and city to death and destruction. You'll leave Sauron's forces to march freely out of Mordor and into every area of Middle-Earth. The Ring has one goal. To get back to Sauron."

Boromir scoffed at Authiel, and Aragorn placed a calming hand on her arm, keeping her in her seat. "A woman?" he said almost laughing at her. "I have wondered why you were here from the moment you have arrived. Silent throughout the whole council and now you speak. Who are you and what would you know of such a great matter?"

If Aragorn's hand had not been on her arm, Authiel was sure that she would of jumped from her seat and shown him exactly what she knew of the matter. For her sake, Legolas stood up, angered at the way Authiel was being treated.

Boromir turned and regarded the Elf. "She is Authiel of the Dúnedain. The half-Elven Ranger that has dedicated her life to help protect and guide the heirs of Isildur. To make sure that a King returns to Gondor. I daresay, you owe her your allegiance as well."

Boromir almost laughed, "So the myths are true? I've heard stories, only as a child though, that there was a half-Elf that took care of the heirs of Isildur. But it was just a bedtime story for children. I never would've thought to come to the this great Elven city to find myths and legends were actually real."

"I assure you. I am very real, and so is my skill with a blade." Authiel challenged Boromir.

"Authiel." Aragorn whispered harshly next to her, his hand still tightly gripping her arm.

Boromir only chuckled and took his seat as Authiel glared at him. Legolas took his seat once again and inclined his head to her.

"What has been spoken is true. The Ring cannot be used." Elrond said addressing them all, trying to ease the tension that had built. "I fear to take the Ring to hide it. I will not take the Ring to wield it."

"Nor I." said Gandalf

Boromir looked at them doubtfully, but bowed his head. "So be it." he said. "Then in Gondor we must trust to such weapons as we have. And at the least, while the Wise ones guard this Ring, we will fight on. Mayhap the Sword-that-was-Broken may still stem the tide - if the hand that wields it has inherited not an heirloom only, but the sinews of the Kings of Men."

"Who can tell?" said Aragorn, not rising to the potential argument, "But we will put it to the test one day." Authiel couldn't help but let a smile cross her face at his declaration.

"May the day not be too long delayed" said Boromir. "For though I do not ask for aid, we need it."

Elrond spoke next, "We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Well then," Gimli spoke standing up and lifting an axe. "What are we waiting for?" He approached the pedestal and brought the blade of the axe down on the Ring. He let out a yell and fell backwards and his axe shattered to pieces. His kinsmen rushed forward to help him up as he stared amazed at the broken shards of his axe lying on the ground.

Elrond looked at the Dwarf with sympathy, "I'm afraid the Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. Sauron made the Ring in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires from whence it came." Elrond informed them all. "One of you, must gather your strength and courage to do this."

A dead silence fell upon all those gathered. Knowing what was being asked of them was a suicide mission, and impossible to achieve. Boromir once again spoke in a foreboding voice. "One cannot simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas jumped to his feet and looked at Boromir "Have you heard nothing that has been spoken? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli jumped to his feet and glared at Legolas. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir joined the Dwarf, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted, causing an uproar amongst the Elves and Dwarves, who immediately started arguing with one another. The other men stood trying to calm the arguing races down.

Gandalf stood trying to speak amongst the council members, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Authiel looked over at Aragorn, who with her, Elrond, his son's, Bilbo and Frodo remained seated. "This is getting us nowhere." she whispered to him. "We might as well accept the fate of death if none of the Lords of Middle-Earth can come to a decision about such a matter."

Aragorn looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Where is your hope and faith that you had last night?" he said almost jokingly.

Authiel smiled at him shaking her head slightly. "Perhaps it has left me, and been passed to you Heir of Isildur." She looked at him more closely, and he met her eyes. "I have never heard you speak in such a manner, nor any of your forefathers. Not even your Father. You intend to go to Minas Tirith?"

"I do. Isildur had the chance to destroy the Ring and end all of this. It is only right that Isildur's heir should be the one to fix this matter." Aragorn told her, with a strong voice, but yet she could still see some doubt in his eyes.

"Yet you won't have to alone. I will be right by your side." She reached over and laid a gentle hand on his. "Like I always have."

"Thank you. As much as I would wish for you to stay back and remain safe, I know that you will not, and I will be glad to have you by my side." He placed his own hand over hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But you speak the truth I fear. If this council cannot get passed differences and arguments from ages before, then we are all doomed."

Authiel opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when she heard a small voice among the commotion.

"I will take it!" the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, spoke rising and stepping forward towards the arguing races. "I will take it!" he yelled this time, drawing everyone's attention.

Everyone looked on in amazement at Frodo. Here among these great Lords and warriors stood the smallest being who was willing to brave all the dangers of Middle-Earth to attempt to save them all.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." he spoke looking at all of them with a determined look in his eyes. It faltered slightly as he spoke again, "Though... I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked forward, giving Frodo a small smile. "Frodo Baggins, I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear." He stood next to the Hobbit and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn rose beside Authiel and she stared up at him from her seat. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He walked forward, Authiel's eyes following after him. He knelt in front of Frodo and took his hand. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said walking towards them to stand beside Gandalf.

"And my axe!" Gimli shouted not to be outdone by an Elf. He stood next to Legolas and looked up at him grimly.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said slowly walking forward.

Authiel stood from her seat and met Aragorn's eyes. He watched as she walked forward and knelt in front of Frodo. She smiled looking him in the eyes. "I pledged my life to Aragorn when he was born. If he pledged his to yours, then my life will also be yours." Frodo gave her a small smile and she stood next to Aragorn, whose eyes held both sorrow and joy.

Elrond looked to those that had pledged their servitude to Frodo and smiled. Each race was represented. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with Sam jumping up and running from the bushes to stand next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo is not going on this journey without me!" he stated firmly, with no room for argument."

Elrond gave an amused smile to Sam and Frodo, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam looked down at the floor a little sheepishly, but he smiled when Merry and Pippin emerged from behind a pillar and took off running towards the group.

"Wait! We're coming too!" they yelled simultaneously. Elrond gave them a slightly disapproving look mixed with confusion and amusement.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said standing next to their friends.

"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said crossing his arms and looking at Lord Elrond.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said looking at Pippin.

Elrond looked over the group once again. "10 companions, to match the Ring Lord and his Nine Servants. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Claribel21: I want to thank you for your kind and encouraging review. To be honest the thought never really struck my mind about the maternal/child roles with Authiel and Aragorn. I must have done it subconciously, but now that you have mentioned it I will make more of an effort to make sure that it flows smoothly. Thank you for pointing this out, I would not want one thing like that to ruin the whole story for you or others.**

* * *

><p>After the declaration, plans were drawn up that scouts and messengers would be sent out to the surrounding area and to friends afar that could be trusted. The scouts would be looking for any word of the Nazgul or Gollum. Once the scouts returned, then the Fellowship would be setting out on their quest.<p>

Authiel stood at the steps of the house of Elrond, fully clad in her Ranger traveling gear, and her hair pulled back in a long braid. Her bow and quiver strapped to her back, sword and dagger at her side. Merry and Pippin stood with her, the two Hobbits had become quite fond of their half-Elf Ranger, and she of them. Though, instead of the happy and smiling faces, the Hobbits looked at Authiel with worry, and she tried her best to keep their spirits up.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Merry asked her.

Authiel smiled down at the Hobbit. "No, I don't. Aragorn just requested that I be ready in the morning."

"But how can he have you prepare for a mission, if he doesn't even know where you're going?" Pippin asked in disbelief.

"Oh Pippin," Authiel shook her head at him. "I am quite used to being sent out not knowing where I am going until the last-minute. Aragorn was probably deliberating with Elrond and Gandalf about which paths for the scouts to take. That is how I left them, as I had other matters to attend too."

"I don't like. What if it's dangerous? Or you have to go alone?" Merry voiced his concerns.

"You need not worry about her. She is quite the able Ranger." Aragorn's voice chimed in as he walked down the steps to the group, Elladan and Elrohir with him. Aragorn too was clad in his full Ranger gear, and the two Elves behind him had their cloaks and weapons with them.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." Authiel teased her Chieftain.

"You don't need it." Aragorn smiled at her and then looked at the two Hobbits. "Your new friend will be all right. I have seen her fight many times, and she was the one who trained me in the ways of the wild and combat. Those you have experienced first hand."

Merry and Pippin looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders, and shaking their heads in agreement. Aragorn had led them from Bree to Rivendell, and had defended them against 5 Ringwraiths. If that was a testament to Authiel's training, then their friend would be fine on her own.

"What are the plans?" Authiel asked Aragorn, smiling now that Hobbits were a little happier.

Aragorn looked into her eyes for a moment before he spoke. "Elladan and Elrohir are to go North to our secret settlements. They will inform the Rangers what is to happen and where we will be going. They are also to listen for word of the enemy. You, I am sending back towards the Shire, to Halbarad. Inform him of what has happened, and to keep the watches in place. My hope is that the Hobbits will be left alone, but we will not know for certain. If he sees or hears anything strange, he is to report it to Elrond as quick as he may. Search the lands as you go and come back for any whispers of the enemy."

"That's the best news I've heard in the last few days. Should be an easy trip for you, Authiel, heading back to the Shire." Pippin said with a huge smile on his face, as the two Elves moved away to ready their horses.

Aragorn looked at the young Hobbit grimly. "It will still be quite dangerous, since that is the way that you Hobbits have come. And with the Nazgul unhorsed, they could be wandering about." At these words, Pippin's face fell, and Aragorn turned back to Authiel, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You are my best Ranger, and the one I trust above all others. Please take care of yourself."

Authiel inclined her head. "Of course. And what of you, My Lord? What is your path?"

"I will head South. Follow the Bruinen and Greyflood as far Tharbad, if luck is with me." He answered her.

Authiel furrowed her brows. "A long road. And a potentially very dangerous one at that."

"I know." Aragorn answered her, releasing her shoulders. "But it must be done. I dare not risk those around me, and I have spent a great deal of time in those lands."

"Your life is too precious to risk." Authiel stated, none too happy with his decision.

"I knew you would not be happy, but please allow this. I will be fine on my own. Please do as I ask, and soon we shall both be back here in Rivendell and we start our next journey together." Aragorn gave her a stern, but soft look.

Authiel sighed, and with a heavy heart, she nodded in agreement. "As you command, My Lord."

Aragorn frowned, and pulled Authiel into his arms. "Authiel, please don't be like that. Don't let us part on our journey's into the wild in this mood. It will only weigh us down when we need our wits about us."

Authiel pulled back slightly and offered Aragorn a smile. "I'm sorry, Estel. But it will still weigh down my heart. Just know that I will be thinking of you and your well-being. As I always do."

"Thank you, my friend. I know you mean well." Aragorn's response was soft, and Authiel saw a strange look pass through his eyes, but quickly vanished. Aragorn leaned forward slightly, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Safe journeys, Authiel." He told her with a smile and stepped back.

"And to you as well. May the Valar keep you safe and watch over you always, My Lord." Authiel responded while a slight bow, bringing her hand up to her heart.

Aragorn shook his head at her, laughing lightly at her formal manner. He knew she was teasing him now, for she had a mischievous smile on her face. Merry and Pippin rushed to her, and she bent down to embrace them.

"Please be careful, Authiel." Pippin told her.

"And come back soon!" came Merry's voice.

"I will return as soon as I am able. Take care of yourselves while you are here. Rest up, and learn all that you can. When I and the others return, we are going to be in for quite an adventure." Authiel told each Hobbit, placing a kiss on the tops of their heads. She stood and looked down at them fondly. "Farewell, my dear Hobbits." Authiel looked to Aragorn, and smiled. "Namarie, Estel."

Aragorn inclined his head to her and watched as she turned and made her way through the small courtyard, pass Elladan and Elrohir, who she also bid farewell too.

As Authiel came under the arch, she turned and looked back at Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin. All three whom were watching her. The Hobbits with sadness on their faces, and Aragorn with a small smile, yet sadness and worry in his eyes. She met each of their eyes in turn, inclined her head once, and pulling her head and scarf up over her face moved out of the archway and from their sight.

The days quickly turned into weeks for the Hobbits as they waited for their friends to return. Merry and Pippin had taken to having their First Breakfast and Supper in a small clearing near the entrance to Rivendell as they waited for Authiel and Aragorn to return.

Four weeks had passed, before any of the scouts returned in the middle of the day. Elves from Elrond's house, much to the Hobbit's dismay, but the news was good. No sight or word of the enemy had been found East of Rivendell. The next two weeks had passed with more Elves returning, all reporting the same thing, but still the Hobbits waited eagerly for the Rangers to return.

On one cool evening, on the 6th week of their friends departure would they finally be rewarded.

Merry and Pippin had just finished their supper and were now sitting on the steps that led up to Elrond's house smoking their pipes. They were speaking to one another about the pipeweed in the Southfarthing, when they heard the rustling of clothing and the clinking of metal coming from the other side of the archway.

The two Hobbits stood up, their conversation immediately coming to an end, as their eyes were trained on the archway, waiting for whoever it was.

"Authiel!" Pippin cried as soon as the Ranger rounded the corner. The two Hobbits rushing forward to greet her.

Authiel laughed, "Here is a welcome that I was not expecting, but am glad to receive." She bent down to embrace the Hobbits. "My journey has been long and hard, and this warm welcome has made it so much brighter." Authiel told them as she stood, pulling down her scarf and hood.

Merry and Pippin were finally able to get a good look at her, now that their initial excitement had passed. Authiel's hair was a disarray, parts of it sticking out in some places as it had come out of its braid through her travels. There was a little dirt on her forehead and more on her hands, and under her nails. Her clothing showed the worst of it. The bottom foot of her cloak was covered in mud, as well as her boots and her leggings up to her knees. What worried the Hobbits the most was the new tear, that had been mended, on her long leather jacket near her left collarbone. There was what looked like dried blood around, both red and black. There being a lot more of the black blood, that traveled down the length of jacket.

"What happened?" Pippin asked before Merry could, pointing to the spot on her jacket.

Authiel glanced down at it briefly before looking back at the Hobbits with a grim look. "A stray Orc pack I happened across outside of Bree. Managed to knick me, but the leather protected me as well as my own reflexes. But not without getting covered in that creatures foul blood." Merry and Pippin still looked worry. "Have no fear. It was only a tiny cut and I took care of it. Now, tell me news as we find Lord Elrond. Has Aragorn or the others returned?"

"Aragorn hasn't, he is now the only one that is left to return.." Pippin answered as the two Hobbits fell in step beside Authiel, making their way inside and towards Elrond's study.

"The Elven scouts have returned though. Reporting nothing of the enemy in the area, or the path that we will be heading out on, as Gandalf has told us." Merry filled her in.

Authiel nodded her head, "That is good news." was all she said as they came to a large wooden door. She turned to the Hobbits, "I need to report to Elrond and Gandalf. As soon as I am done I will come find you and we shall talk. Then I think I could do for a nice rest."

Merry and Pippin understanding that business needed to be attended to before mirth, said goodbye and looked forward to seeing her. Authiel knocked on the door, and it was opened moments later, by Elrond. He look Authiel up and down, and let an amused smile grace his features at her weathered and worn appearance.

"A rough journey, Authiel?" he asked, teasing clear in his voice.

"You could say that." Authiel answered with a smile. "Do you have a moment? I have my report."

"Of course." Elrond stood aside from the door, to let her enter. "Come in. Gandalf is here as well."

"Gandalf." Authiel greeted, seeing the wizard sitting in a wooden chair by the window smoking his pipe.

Gandalf acknowledged her presence. "It is good to see you returned to us safely." He took notice of the black blood on her leather coat. "Though I daresay that you didn't have a smooth of a trip as we would have hoped."

"A small altercation." Authiel told him, taking the cup of offered wine from Elrond. She took a small drink and then continued. "I met up with Halbarad on the Shire and relayed our plans to him. All the lands that I covered from here eastward to the Shire had no news of the enemy. The only signs were that of a black tattered cloak and a dead black horse from one of the Nazgul when I crossed the Bruinen."

"Yet you have orc blood on your coat." Elrond said pointedly.

Authiel took another sip of wine. "Aye, I left Bree, and an Innkeeper fearing you Gandalf," the wizard smiled at this thinking of Butterbur. "and headed north some to cover more ground. I ran across a stray orc party. I had my altercation with them. I dealt with it easily enough, but not without getting dirty."

"Were you able to discover where they were going? It's rare to have Orcs on this side of the misty mountain, unless they are up to something." Gandalf asked the Ranger.

Authiel heaved a great sigh. "I did. They were heading north, towards Taurdal." Authiel paused for a moment,looking down into her cup, then spoke quietly. "Rumor has reached the enemy that the heir of Isildur still lives. They were heading to the old Dúnedain villages, looking for Aragorn. They're hunting him down just as they did with Arador and Arathorn. The Ring of Barahir is once again a target." The memories of their deaths coming to her mind.

"Yet you said it was just a rumor." Gandalf said trying to bring Authiel back to them. "They don't know for sure. Aragorn will be safe for now, and the Rangers in the north will take care of any stray orc packs."

Elrond strode forward and put an arm around Authiel shoulders. "And when he returns, he will have you by his side to keep him safe." Authiel looked up at the Elf lord. "You heard him at the council. He _will_ return to Minas Tirith and all your pains and labors will finally be rewarded."

"Thank you." Authiel whispered bringing a small smile to her face.

Elrond returned it, "Why don't you go and find Merry and Pippin. They have been waiting patiently for your return. They will bring your spirits up until Aragorn returns."

"Very well. I do need my rest." Authiel told them, nodding her goodbye and leaving the study.

Authiel went first to her rooms to put her weapons away. She had a bath drawn for herself and handed over her leather coat to an Elf to have the orc blood cleaned out. She bathed quickly, washing away the weeks of travel that had made its way into her skin and hair. When finished she put on a simple dark brown riding dress and a cleaner pair of leather boots, and left her room.

She didn't have to search for long to find the Hobbits. They were on balcony overlooking the now dark valley, but had a beautiful view of the stars. And not to her surprise, she found that they were eating. They were happy to have her join them, and she enjoyed their late snack with them for a time, as well as their stories and songs. Their company had indeed lifted her spirits, but always in the back of her mind she was thinking of Aragorn and his return. Where he was and if he was safe. After sometime she excused herself from the Hobbis and retired for the night, the same thoughts plaguing her mind as she slept.

A week had passed since Authiel had returned, and there was still no word or sign of Aragorn. Many times Authiel had thought of leaving to track the Ranger down herself. The discovery that the enemy thought Isildur's heir lived had done nothing but fill her with worry and fear. Especially now, when Aragorn was out in the wild alone. The only thing that kept her in Rivendell was her confidence in his skill as a Ranger and in battle, and the thought that she might miss him if he were to return when she left. Still the worry ate away at her, as well as the nightmares she was now plagued with.

One particular night, Authiel shot up in her bed in a cold sweat breathing hard. She clutched her hand to her heart as she tried to control her breathing, her heart beating rapidly.

She had just dreamt of Arathorn's death. Every painful detail of that final battle and his final moments. The dream then shifted to an image of Aragorn, lying pale and motionless amongst the forest. His eyes were open and unseeing and blood covered his chest. His left hand, which usually bore the Ring of Barahir was missing. Arathorn then materialized standing over his son's body.

'You failed him. You failed me. You let Aragorn die. You let the line of Kings die.' Arathorn had said to her while giving her a cold stare.

She had jumped awake when she heard the voices of all those that she protected in the line of Isildur scream at her in usion. 'You failed all of us!'

Authiel put her head in her hands, trying to shake away the horrid memories from her mind. Images of all the men she had cared for dead. Because she hadn't been there to protect them in time. Authiel took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She couldn't remember a time when she was this distraught about being seperated from Aragorn. This wasn't like her. She had left all of them from time to time. Left them to wander the wilds by themselves as she took care of other business. It was a strange new sensation and feeling for her, and she didn't like it.

Authiel raised her head and looked to the window. It was dark still, not yet dawn. Knowing that sleep would not return to her, she threw the covers of her bed back and grabbed a robe from her closet. She pulled the dark green material around her body, hiding her tunic and breeches from view. She left her room, not even bothering to put on shoes, to walk the halls, hoping that it would help calm her down and ease her mind.

'I should be out there with him.' she thought to herself. 'I should have not let him go alone.' She continued to walk, arms across her chest and head cast down, not really paying attention to where her feet were leading her. "I should of left to find him as soon as I returned.' She rounded a corner, continuing her trek. "I still can. I could leave now and I should be able to find his trail.' Authiel stopped in the middle of a hallway. 'Yes, I'll leave right now.' With her decision made she lifted her head, and went to turn around back towards her room, but stopped.

A door opened up ahead of her in the hallway, and that's when she realized where she was. It was the hall that led to Elrond's study, and the door that had just opened was the one that led to that room. Authiel half expected the Elf Lord to come out and question her, but he didn't. Instead a dark figured walked out. Even in the dim light Authiel recognized the dirty and weathered garb. The ruly unkempt hair shorn about the man's shoulders. She let out a choked breath as the man closed the door behind himself. Upon hearing her he looked towards hers.

Stormy grey eyes met sapphire blue.

"Aragorn." Authiel said in a breathless whisper, and a smile spread across his face as he saw his half-Elven comrade.

"Authiel, what are you doing up?" he asked her. Aragorn was caught off guard as Authiel suddenly ran at him, and threw her arms around him embracing him. He let out a chuckle. "I missed you too."

Authiel released him, and did a quick once over, checking for injuries which she should've done before she attacked him. Once she was happy she met his eyes. "When did you arrive?"

"Only an hour or so ago." Aragorn raised a hand and touched her cheek, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and her tired expression. "Are you ok? You don't look well."

Authiel looked away briefly. "I haven't been sleeping well. But I'm sure I will be able to rest easier now that you've returned."

"Losing sleep over me? I'm flattered." Aragorn teased.

Authiel lightly punched him. "Don't get egotistical now."

Aragorn chuckled at her once again, and threw his arm around her shoulder leading her back down the hall. "Come, I shall escort you back to your room. Elrond told me your report, so I'm pretty sure I can guess why you've been losing sleep. Fear not. I ran into no trouble on my travels, unlike you."

"Aren't I the lucky one then." Authiel's sarcasm caused him to smile at her.

"No, you just attract trouble." Aragorn feigned a hurt look as she tried to push him away. He held fast to her and continued. "Elrond and I have spoken. We think it best that we prepare and leave within the week. Winter is upon us and it would be no good to delay this quest any longer. Do you agree?"

Authiel shook her head. "The sooner the Ring is dealt with, the sooner we get you to Gondor, and the sooner I can be rid of you." She teased, but knew deep in her heart that she would not want that.

"It will take a lot more than returning to Gondor to get rid of me." Aragorn told her. He led her to her room and turned to her. "Now, try and get some sleep. I need my rest. I have traveled far and long these past few days. I will see you tomorrow and we shall begin our preparations."

"Until then." Authiel told him softly, opening her door. She turned to gaze at him as he walked back towards his own rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**I'm pleased to see that I already have a ton of views, and quite a few favorites and followers. I'm glad that you are all enjoying my story. Thank you so much and enjoy the next installment.**

**I'm still looking for a good Elvish translator. It'll be a mix of real Elvish and english in italic until I can find one.**

**Also, my original intent was to have Aragorn and Authiel's relationship as a slow burn. I had the ending written before I started the rest of the story. I am willing to change it, but I wanted to hear from all of you if you would like me to stick with the original plan, or speed it up some? Altering what I have already would not be a big deal at all.**

**Thanks!**

**Please R&R! :-)**

* * *

><p>That week passed quickly for the members of the Fellowship. Each member had spent time preparing their supplies and weapons. Elrond had given them warm clothes and thick cloaks to ward of the winter chill that would be upon them. Final counsels were taken and routes devised. Then finally, the day had come that they were to set out. They were to leave at mid-morning, after second breakfast as the Hobbits said.<p>

Though very early on that cool grey morning, before the other members of the Fellowship and residents of Rivendell stirred, Aragorn came under a forest canopy and made his way to a memorial. His head was cast down in thought, not having to navigate his surroundings; his feet knowing the path well enough. He came to stop in front of a statue of a woman carved in pale stone. Aragorn reached out, tracing the stone slab, brushing off some leaves as he did so. On the slab it read:

"Gilraen,

"Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim."

(I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.)

Aragorn reached out his hand, pulling a clump of moss from a letters groove. He pulled an entwining branch from the hands of the statue. Aragorn, knelt in front of the statue and lifted his head, gazing up at the face. It's solemn eyes staring back from under a cloak and hood. Aragorn reached out and gently touched her face, the sadness in his eyes evident.

The voice of Elrond spoke suddenly and quietly from behind him. It surprised Aragorn, but he did not show it to the Elf Lord that had become a Foster Father to him. "_Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen."_ (She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.) In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The reason for Authiel to stay by your side, protecting and guiding you." Elrond paused coming closer to Aragorn, who bowed his head before the statue, listening to Elrond. "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn looked up at the statue with uncertainty in his eyes. "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." he spoke quietly.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Elrond stated. He waited a few minutes for Aragorn to answer, but when he didn't the Elf-Lord let the man be in peace with his thoughts and memories.

"But I have no choice." Aragorn whispered to himself after a time.

Later that morning, Aragorn and Authiel made their way towards the glade where the Fellowship would depart. They were silent as they walked side by side, each dressed in their own garb of a Ranger, weapons across their backs and at their sides. Authiel had found Aragorn at Gilraen's shrine earlier and he was solemn and quiet. She knew what this hour meant to him and to her. It was their final hour to accomplish all that they could for their people and Middle-Earth. So instead of breaking him from his thoughts, she remained silent. The rock he could lean on if he needed, even when she herself was in doubt. When they reached the glade, they glanced up to see the Hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli standing around, watching Sam fret over his beloved pony, Bill. Legolas was making his way down the steps towards the group.

"Estel, Authiel." a voice called from behind them as they were about to turn the corner and head down the steps to join the others. They stopped and turned to look who had spoken. Elrond came walking up to them, his hands behind his back.

"Lord Elrond," they said in union, bowing their heads.

Elrond stopped in front of the two Rangers, and they raised their heads to meet his gaze. "I wanted to speak to you two privately before you set off on this quest." Elrond turned his gaze to Aragorn and smiled. From behind his back he brought forward a sheathed sword and held it before Aragorn. "Behold Andúril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil."

Aragorn and Authiel both looked at the Elf-Lord with amazement in their eyes. The sword of Kings had finally been reforged. Aragorn, looked back down at the sword, but did not take it. "I thought it was going to take longer to be reforged." he muttered to himself quietly. In Aragorn's mind he thought that he was going to have to leave the sword behind and call for it when the time came. This was a surprise, and with the look in Elrond's eyes, he knew that the Elf must have planned this all along.

"Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be." Elrond stated still holding the sword out to Aragorn. Aragorn tentatively reached out and took hold of the sword. He wrapped his hand around the hilt and drew it, testing it's weight and looking upon the shining blade. There were ruins and a seven pointed star design engraved on the steel. A sign of the kings of Gondor.

"Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim." Elrond said, echoing the words written on Gilraen's memorial. "Remember those words that your mother told you so long ago. You were and are her Hope, Aragorn."

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be King." Authiel echoed Bilbo's poem quietly from next to Aragorn as she looked upon the blade.

Elrond looked to her and smiled. "Indeed I believe that to be true. Our old Hobbit was very wise when he wrote that poem many years ago." he spoke quietly, as Aragorn sheathed his sword.

_"__Hannon le, _Lord Elrond." Aragorn said bowing his head to the Elf-Lord.

Elrond nodded his head and turned his gaze upon Authiel. "Forgive me, I have not such a great gift for you, just this." Elrond handed her a small Elven dagger in a gilded leather scabbard. She pulled the blade out and saw an Elven script that she could not read. It was old Elvish. She looked at Elrond, confusion in her eyes.

"It was mine." Elrond told her. "I carried it with me long ago during the First War of the Ring. It saved my life and has served me well. I hope that it will do the same for you. It says, 'A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work.'" Authiel smiled at him, Elrond continued. "I have always seen much strength and determination in you. It is your Father's traits that shine through you the brightest. Long have I watched you grow in these halls, my only wish is that you don't forget all that you have learned and seen. What you agreed to when Arahael was born will see it's end. Just stay as determined as your Father and Mother had always been, and it may be the end that we all desire. Do not falter."

Authiel bowed her head in polite regard, thinking on Elrond's words. "_Hannon le_."

Elrond reached forward and placed a hand on each of their shoulders."Guard and protect one another, like you always have. For the sake of the Dúnedain." Elrond looked into each of their eyes for a moment. "Namárië" (Farewell) he spoke, and they repeated it. He released them and strode past the two Rangers making his way to stand with his 3 children that had arrived to bid the Fellowship farewell.

Authiel and Aragorn looked at each other for a moment, then turned to make their way down to the others. Authiel moved her old dagger to the small of her back, and place Elrond's on her side. She watched as Aragorn removed his Ranger's sword, putting it with the weapons on his back, and hung Andúril at his side. Authiel's eyes looked over Andúril and her mind unconsciously brought up the words of her song.

'Just wait, though wide he may roam, always, a hero comes home...out of the mists of history, he'll come again.' she thought as she looked upon the sword and the man that now carried it. 'He certainly has roamed far and wide as a Ranger, and has always come back.' her eyes traced over the sword once again. 'and an heirloom coming out of the pages of history to be reforged and brought on such a quest. His demeanor has changed to finally accept his lineage and I have never seen such determination before. He is the one. I know it in my heart.' Aragorn met her eyes at that moment and gave her a puzzled look, she shook her thoughts away and gave him a small smile, then turned to look at Elrond.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, and Men and all free folk go with you. Farewell, my friends." Elrond addressed them all.

In a formal manner, Legolas, Aragorn, and Authiel raised their right hand and placed it over their hearts, bowing their heads, bidding farewell to the Elf-Lord and the members of his house.

"The fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf called out, standing under the archway that would lead the company out of Rivendell.

Frodo turned, glancing up at each member of the Fellowship as he walked by them. He began to lead the company taking directions from Gandalf as he went under the stone archway.

Authiel and Aragorn were the last to follow. They both looked upon the faces of Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen. They gave their Elven friends small smiles before nodding their heads in farewell once more and following after the company.

For days they walked through the forests, plains, and hillsides of the country side of Middle-Earth. Authiel and Aragorn would sometimes walk in front with Gandalf giving their advice on what routes to take. Gandalf had told the company at one point 'If you bring Rangers with you, it is well to pay attention to them, especially if those Rangers are Aragorn and Authiel_.'_

After a countless number of days of trekking through the wild, Gandalf called for a halt on a hill-side with large boulders sticking up from the ground. The ominous peaks of the Misty Mountains stood not that far off from their position. Gandalf told them that they needed to hold their course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. Then to take the Gap of Rohan, if it was still open to them, then east to Mordor.

Taking the opportunity of the break, Sam started up a small fire and began cooking some food for the travelers. Frodo and Authiel helped him out with cheerful smiles. Merry and Pippin were in a tiny clearing with Boromir as he helped them with some basic combat drills. Aragorn was seated not far away from them eating an apple and smoking his pipe, giving advice here and there. Legolas stood off on one of the rocks, keeping a watch on the surroundings. Gimli was with Gandalf conversing with him and trying to persuade the wizard to take the way through the Mines of Moria.

As Authiel helped the two Hobbits they conversed with light conversation until Frodo asked a question that had been bugging both him and Sam.

"Authiel?"

"Yes Frodo." she said with a smile.

Frodo looked at Sam for a moment and then back towards the Half-Elf Ranger before them. "Sam and I have wondered since the council what did Legolas mean that you dedicated your life to make sure a King returns to Gondor? You said you pledged your life to Aragorn when he was born. What is the history behind such a declaration?" Authiel looked at the Hobbits, surprised that they had asked her such a question out of nowhere. "Forgive me if I was out of line." Frodo said seeing her look.

Authiel smiled at him. "Fear not Frodo. I will answer your question. About 1,000 years ago the First Chieftain of the Dúnedain, Aranarth, had a son. His wife had died in childbirth and he was about to ride to war. He asked me to take care of the child while he was away. To guide and protect him if something were to happen to him in battle. Aranath and his son were the only two living heirs in the bloodline of Kings, traced all the way back to Isildur and Elendil themselves. Aranath eventually passed beyond the land of the living, yet I still cared for and watched over his son, Arahael. Because of my Elven heritage I've been gifted with an immortal life and have watched over all of those that followed in Aranarth's bloodline. I have strived to see a King return to the throne of Gondor and bring the Dúnedain out of the shadows. For years I have watched those brave men fight and die for the cause. I thought I had found the one that would reclaim the throne. His name was Arathorn, Aragorn's father."

Authiel paused and looked over at Aragorn watching the Hobbits and Boromir. She had a sad far away look in her eyes from what the Hobbits could see. She looked back at the two Hobbits in front of her, the somber look still on her face. "Arathorn was my best and most dearest friend, and when Aragorn was born, I swore to protect him with my life. Arathorn was a true heir of Kings. I was sure that he would be the one that would take Gondor back, but sadly when we chased after an orc party that had attacked our village, he was slain."

Authiel paused, a small tear making its way down her cheek. "He left Aragorn behind with his mother. Aragorn became Chieftain at the age of 2. The only person in Middle-Earth with the blood of Isildur. But the enemy had no knowledge of him. They thought the line of Kings was broken when Arathorn died, so we kept Aragorn's past from him until he was old enough to comprehend what responsibilities lay on his shoulders. I have watched over him his whole life, I've seen him grow and develop the traits that his father had. Aragorn also is a true heir of Kings in my mind, and I just hope that he will see the Throne of Gondor. There's something in him that I can't place, but he is our people's last hope. If he were to die, the legacy of the Dúnedain will diminish. Aragorn has no children to take his place. But fear is once again in my heart. Rumor has reached the enemy that the heir of Isildur lives, and now Aragorn is in constant danger, just as his forefathers were."

The Hobbits looked upon her with awe in their faces. They hadn't expected an answer like that. "Lady Authiel," Sam spoke quietly. "You are the bravest and most loyal person I have ever met. I could not imagine doing the things that you have done. That is such a burden that was placed on you, but I think with the determination that I've seen thus far, it will pay off in the end."

Authiel couldn't help but smile at Sam, ever the optimist. "Thank you, Sam. I hope that will happen. Sometimes, though, I can't help but to let despair fill my thoughts and heart. Aragorn is so very precious to our people and to me, and if I lose him, we will lose everything."

"Please don't think like that, Authiel. You have too much of a kind and light heart to let those things cloud them over." Frodo told her. Authiel bowed her head at the Hobbits and their attention diverted to the other two Hobbits.

"Ah!" Pippin shouted, dropping his sword and bringing his hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Boromir rushed forward, concerned for the Hobbit.

Pippin in turn, kicked the man in the shin, and Merry tackled him "Get him!" they shouted. Boromir laughed and fell backwards in mock battle as the Hobbits wrestled with him. Authiel, Frodo, and Sam's laughter joined Aragorn's as they watched the scene before them.

Pippin's voice could be heard over the laughter. "For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!"

After a few minutes Aragorn stood and made his way over to the, "Gentlemen, that's enough." he placed a hand on each Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry turned and grabbed Aragorn's legs and pulled them out from under him, sending the Ranger falling on to his back, his apple rolling away.

Authiel burst out in another round of laughter. She turned and looked at Frodo and Sam, "Well, I think he's a King in spirit, maybe not so much in combat when it comes to taking on Hobbits. And here I thought I trained him so well."

Their attention was yet again averted when they saw Legolas quickly make his way across their camp and stand on a rock looking into the South as a strange dark cloud appeared.

"What's that?" Sam asked seeing it.

"I'm not sure." whispered Authiel, walking away slightly staring at the cloud as well.

Gimli voiced his opinion, "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

Boromir stood from the ground, next to Aragorn, a hand on each Hobbit's shoulders. "It's moving fast," he said with a sinking feeling. "Against the wind."

Authiel looked to Legolas as the cloud drew closer. His Elven sight was far better than hers and was waiting impatiently for him to speak what it was. It didn't take much time until he shouted. "Crebain from Dunland!"

Commotion erupted in the camp. "Hide!" "Hurry" "Take Cover!" rung up around the company as they all grabbed items, hiding them under bushes and boulders. Then making their way under cover.

Authiel grabbed her pack, kicked dirt onto the fire, and was about to turn and run to cover when an arm went about her waist and pulled her under a rock and out of sight. She looked up into the face of Aragorn as he held her against his chest. His eyes however were looking out past her as the Crebain flew into the camp circling the area, cawing very loudly.

Authiel squeezed her eyes shut, the sound of the black birds began to hurt her Elven ears. Aragorn glanced down at her and rubbed her back slightly. Authiel didn't have to suffer long, after a few tense moments, the Crebain dispersed and headed back Southward. When they were far enough away the Fellowship began to emerge from their hiding places, Aragorn released Authiel and took her hand to help her up.

She whispered a quiet thank you to him and looked at Gandalf as he spoke. "Spies of Saruman! The Gap of Rohan to the South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras to the Redhorn Gate."

The company turned and looked up at the snowy peaks of the Caradhras Mountains. The Hobbits shared glances with one another. Not quite liking the idea of braving the snow and cold over the Mountain. But with a determination that the others marveled at, the Hobbits helped gather and organize their things and followed after Gandalf as he led them towards the mountains.

The company walked for hours, their progress beginning to slow as they started to steadily climb upwards and they were met with the snows of the mountain. The trees began to thin out until there were none around them. The snow was glistening white and nearly blinding since the sky was clear and the sun shone down upon them. The sky was the most brilliant and beautiful shade of blue. Merry had commented that it looked like the color of Authiel's eyes, and this had caused her to blush and the other Hobbits to laugh at her expense.

As they were climbing up the snowy slopes, Authiel walked with Merry and Pippin in front of her. Boromir was behind her, followed by Frodo and Aragorn pulling up the rear. In front of them walked Sam with Bill the pony, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf up at the head of the line.

"Agh!" a voice called out near the back and the company turned to see that Frodo had slipped and lost his footing. He was rolling down the hill, but Aragorn was quick to act and stopped the Hobbit from rolling past him.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam sighed in relief that Frodo had been stopped. As the Ring-bearer stood and regained his footing, he reached to his neck to make sure the Ring was there. When he felt nothing he began to panic and search the ground. Authiel watched Boromir strode forward and pick up the silver chain that held the golden ring from the snow.

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly, and Authiel held her breath as Boromir gazed upon the Ring of Power. She saw Aragorn's hand move to the hilt of her sword, and she found her hand moving to her sword as well. The two Hobbits next to her, glanced up at her face nervously.

Boromir continued to look up the Ring. Enthralled by it, but yet his face seemed sad. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing. Such a little thing." he said very quietly. He reached out a gloved hand to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said sternly. The Gondorian looked up and seemed to be pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded.

Boromir looked at him, but then slowly walked down the slope to the Ranger and Hobbit. He held out the Ring for Frodo to take, who snatched it out of his hand. "As you wish. I care not." He ruffled Frodo's snow covered hair, turned, re-shouldering his shield and began hiking up the snow again.

Authiel saw Aragorn glare at the man as he walked away, slowly taking his hand off the hilt of his sword. Aragorn met Authiel's eyes and nodded at her. She removed her hand from her own sword and nodded back at him, the Hobbits next to her letting out a breath of relief. They would need to keep an eye on Boromir from here on out.

The company continued to climb the mountain pass. The further they went, the color of the bright blue sky darkened. It was not for the coming of night, but was due to an impending snowstorm that was brewing above them. They made their way around the mountains and the snow began to fall. Slowly at first, but increased as did the winds, building up mounds and drifts in their path.

The snow had gotten too deep for the Hobbits to walk and they had were carried. Aragorn carried both Frodo and Sam, Authiel relieved Sam of guiding Bill the pony who walked at the rear, and Boromir carried Merry and Pippin. Gimli trudged through the snow, refusing to be carried or to ride the poor pony. Gandalf still led on, but Legolas with his Elven blood walked on top of the snow next to the company. When he walked by Authiel, she cursed him and his race. Upset that her Elven blood did not grant her such abilities, it being diluted by the blood of men.

The company slowly continued on. They were all bundled up as much as they could. Hoods drawn up, and cloaks pulled tightly around them. Authiel had her scarf drawn up on her face, to try and fight off the bitting cold wind on her face. Following Gandalf as he was determined to make it over the snowy and storming peaks. Legolas made his way to the front with Gandalf and stopped in front of him. The wizard looked up at the Elf, seeing that he was standing out from the ledge that they were currently on. He seemed as if he was searching for something.

"There is a foul voice coming towards us on the wind." Legolas spoke, turning to look at Gandalf.

_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!_ (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads! ) Could barely be heard being chanted on the storms wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the wind.

Just as the words left his mouth a mound of stones and boulders fell from above them. The Fellowship quickly pushed themselves flat against the wall to avoid from being crushed.

Aragorn yelled over the storm to Gandalf. "He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouted and started to make his way closer to the edge of the cliff. Legolas reached for the wizard and helped him up through the snow. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_ (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) Gandalf chanted as loudly as he could, but his voice was drowned out over the growing maelstrom.

There was a sudden crack of thunder and a flash of lightning above the company. It struck the tip of the mountain they were standing on breaking free white ice and snow. Before it fell onto them, Legolas grabbed Gandalf from the ledge and pulled him against the rock wall, and the company did their best to shield their heads as the snow and ice tumbled on top of them.

Authiel heard nothing but silence under the snow and ice she was buried under. She started to dig her way out as soon as she was buried. Knowing that she could easily and quickly suffocate if she didn't get out soon. She started to move the snow around her with difficulty, she could hear the sounds of someone digging above her. The snow was cleared above her head and a hand grabbed hold of her collar pulling her out.

"Aren't I the one that is supposed to be protecting you?" Authiel said to Aragorn jokingly as she brushed some snow off of herself.

Aragorn laughed despite the circumstances. "Stop getting yourself into these situations and I won't have to protect you." he said with a smile and turned back to the Hobbits.

Authiel quickly moved to where Bill was and started to dig him up from the snow. The pony seemed very displeased to its predicament and made sure to neigh and snort it's displeasure. Authiel spoke to the horse quietly through the storm, trying to comfort and calm the beast. She was drawn from her task when the next course of action was being discussed.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir offered.

Aragorn rejected that option. "The Gap of Rohan is being watched and will take us too close to Isengard and Saruman."

"Let's go through the mines of Moria than!" Gimli said. "If we cannot travel over this cursed mountain then let us go under it."

Authiel felt her heart cloud with a dark shadow at that suggestion. She remembered Aragorn telling her that he had been in Moria some time ago when she had other business to take care of. He had not been happy about it, and didn't really discuss much of what he experienced. She glanced over at Aragorn, who was looking at the wizard with dread in his eyes.

Gandalf looked at Frodo, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Frodo looked up at the Wizard with confusion, how was he supposed to know what the best route to take was. He looked around at the rest of the company, seeing some despair and dread in their eyes. Merry and Pippin looked to be absolutely freezing, huddled under Boromir's fur cloak. Frodo looked back at the Wizard.

"We will go through the mines." he said, hoping to save his friends and kinsmen from freezing to death on the mountain.

"So be it." was all Gandalf offered.

The company turned, now with Authiel leading Bill the pony at the head of the group and Gandalf pulling up the rear with Legolas. The path that they had cut through the snow was now covered once again so it was just as difficult to make their way back from where they came. However, the further that they made it back to the beginning of the mountain pass, the storm lessened with each step, until soon it had dissipated completely and they were once again under the shining sun and blue sky.

"Curse Saruman and his wickedness." Authiel muttered under her breath as she walked beside Aragorn now. Both exhausted from their trudge through the snow. She had given Bill back to Sam as soon as the Hobbit was able to lead the pony.

Aragorn glanced over at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you expect an easy route?"

Authiel looked up at him and glared. "No." was all she said, really in no mood to joke around about the situation. She was tired and still recovering from the cold and wind that had hurled itself at her and her companions. Not to mention she was sore beyond belief from the snow and ice that had fallen on them. Aragorn fell silent beside her, sensing the mood that she was in.

They continued to walk side by side following the lead of Gandalf. They made good headway towards the wall that would lead them into Moria. Only 15 to 20 miles from the Pass of Caradhras. They had only camped a couple of times through the trip, and as the sun began to set and night came upon them they came on top of a hill and were able to see the walls of the Dwarven mine.

"The Walls...of Moria!" Gimli had said in awe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**thebeezekneeze:** Thank you so much! Glad you are enjoying it! :-)

**bookworm:** Thank you for the support. I hope to recieve more as I progress, but I will continue to post even if I don't. Gla dyou like Authiel and my writting style. Sometimes I second guess things. :-)

**ArisuTamaZuki:** I appreciate it greatly. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously in the last chapter.)<strong>

"The Walls...of Moria!" Gimli had said in awe.

* * *

><p>Authiel had to admit that it was impressive. She had never seen the place before, but it's vast cliff face with sheer and brooding walls, rising far above them into the mists of the mountains was indeed intimidating and beautiful in it's own sense.<p>

They made their way around the vast lake that stood before the wall. When they reached the rock face, Gimli started to knock on the stone.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." he stated and continued to knock on the walls. The others began to follow his example, looking for the doorway.

They walked along the wall carefully. Trying not to trip over small boulders or branches that lay on the ground. There was a splash and Authiel turned to see Frodo pulling his foot out of the water quickly. An unnerving expression on his face as he looked out over the dark water. Gandalf stopped the company when he reached two twisted and gnarled looking trees. He approached the rock and ran his hand over its surface.

"Now...let's see." he muttered to himself. "Ithildin...it mirrors only starlight...and moonlight."

Gandalf glanced up at the dark sky and a shadowy cloud moved over the moon revealing its bright face. He turned back to the rock and shining silvery white lines began to glow on the stone. The lines formed a picture of a door with a tall column on either side. Underneath the arch were seven stars. The center one slightly larger and placed above a crown. Beneath the crown was a hammer and anvil. In the very center of the doors was a large star. Upon the arch it read:

"_Ennyn Durin Aran Moria. Pedo mellon a Minno. Im Narvi hain echant. Celebrimbor o Eregion tethant. I thiw hin_" (The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter. I Narvi made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs.)

The company looked upon the doors in awe, amazed at the beauty and craft from ages before. Gandalf lifted his staff and moved it over the inscription as he read it.

"It says here, 'The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter.'"

"What does that mean?" Merry questioned aloud.

"Quite simple, my dear Hobbit." answered the Wizard. "If you are a friend of Durin and his folk, you just need to speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf lifted his staff and placed it on the center glimmering star. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_ (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) The doors remained closed. Gandalf tried again. "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen._" (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Still nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin decided to state the obvious. Gandalf glanced at the Hobbit unamused. The wizard tried to push on the doors, but to no avail. "What are we going to do, then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try and find the opening words." Gandalf snapped at the poor Hobbit.

Gandalf stood in front of the doors trying every spell that he knew to open the doors. The rest of the Fellowship sat around on the boulders as the time passed. Aragorn was with Sam, removing the gear from Bill the pony to let him turn back and return home, much to Sam's despair. Frodo sat near the doors with Gandalf. Legolas stood under the branches of one of the trees gazing out into the darkness across the water. Boromir sat on one of the rocks not too far away from Merry and Pippin, who were throwing rocks in the water to pass the time.

Authiel looked at the Hobbits when they started this. She looked at the water and started to get a nervous feeling. She quickly stood from the rock she had sat on and stopped Pippin from throwing another rock.

"Do not disturb the water." she whispered to the both of them. Boromir joined her looking into the black pool before them. "I do not like the feeling that I am getting." Authiel stated quietly as she released Pippin's arm. Aragorn walked towards them and met their eyes, he too glanced out over the waters. The pool was still rippling from where the rocks had broken through the surface.

"It's a riddle." Frodo suddenly burst out, standing before the doors. Gandalf looked up from where he had sat down, giving up for the moment. "Speak 'Friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon" Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Authiel all answered at the same time. There was a deep rumbling sound and the stone doors began to slowly swing opened.

Gandalf laughed and stood up. "Count on Bilbo's nephew to figure that one out. He always loved riddles." Frodo smiled up at the Wizard as he made his way into the mine placing a roughly hewn crystal into the gnarled roots at the top of his staff. Authiel and Aragorn followed the rest of the company into the mines, after taking a final suspicious look at the dark waters.

When the company was inside the stone chamber, Gandalf waved a hand over the crystal and illuminated the area around them. They moved more towards the inky blackness at the far end of the chamber.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli started rambling as they walked further inside.

The light from Gandalf's staff revealed a dirty floor and broken stairs and columns. There were dark forms lying on the floor. Gandalf moved his light over one of the forms, showing a rotted, broken, and battered figure of what had once been a dwarf.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried running over to one of the forms.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir stated.

Legolas moved forward to one of the corpses and pulled an arrow from the body. He examined it and threw it away quickly. "Goblins!" he announced, pulling an arrow from his quiver and notching it.

Aragorn, Authiel, and Boromir quickly drew their swords and their eyes scanned the dark corners of the chamber. The four Hobbits moved to stand behind the three fighters, now clearly frightened.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. Spies be damned. We should've never have come this way. Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yelled, as the company started to slowly back out.

"Strider!" Sam yelled suddenly and everyone turned to see him and the Hobbits running out of the door, chasing after Frodo who was being drug by a tentacle towards the water. Sam hacked at the tentacle. "Get off him!" he yelled angrily.

"Authiel!" Yelled Merry as he went to help Sam and Pippin.

The Hobbits grabbed at Frodo and held onto him, trying to keep him from the water. He was suddenly released as the creature feigned disappearance, but then more tentacles burst from the waters edge knocking the Hobbits back. A tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo and lifted him high above the water.

"Frodo!" Authiel yelled seeing the Hobbit dangling helplessly in the air. Herself, Aragorn, and Boromir charged into the water, as Legolas began firing arrows. The Hobbits stayed on solid ground, knowing they would be no use in this fight.

Authiel hacked and slashed at the tentacles, but it really didn't seem to do much. It was taking a few hits to detach a tentacle, and it was hard to land a blow in the same place with them flailing about. When one disappeared it seemed to be replaced by 2 more. Authiel continued to slash away, the only thing on her mind was getting Frodo free. A tentacle came up behind Authiel and hit her hard in the back sending her forward and into the water, submerging her completely.

"Authiel!" Pippin shouted from the water's edge, with fear evident in his voice.

Authiel broke back to the surface and clambered to her feet, gasping, the wind had been knocked out of her, and now her back was aching. She turned to slash away once again when the creature began to emerge from the waters. It opened it's mouth, showing rows of sharp teeth and began to bring Frodo closer to it's jaws. Authiel saw the tentacle holding Frodo and ran at it, Aragorn had done the same thing and together they hacked the limb off. Frodo yelled as he was dropped, but caught in Boromir's arms. They immediately turned back to the mines.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled at the Elf to shoot and cover their retreat.

Legolas shot an arrow, hitting the creature and causing it to back away slightly and flail it's tentacles. One caught Authiel's foot as she ran and she tripped, falling to her hands and knees. Aragorn turned quickly and grabbed her around the waist. He quickly helped her up and they ran into back into the mines.

The creature regained itself and started to bring itself out of the water. Thankfully, it was far too large to come through the doorway. Despite this fact, the creature pulled at the rocks causing the passageway to collapse and crumble down. The Fellowship was encompassed in total blackness, hearing only the sounds of falling rocks. When all was silent, only gasps, heavy breathing, and the dripping of water could be heard.

"We now have only one choice." Gandalf said, then his staff illuminated. "We must face the darkness of Moria." He looked the company over. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." He looked over to Aragorn, who was soaking wet, with his arm still around the waist of an equally soaking wet Authiel. "Aragorn, help me make sure that there are no injuries, then we'll continue."

The Ranger nodded as the wizard made his way over to the Hobbits. Aragorn looked at Authiel at his side and released her.

"I'm fine." she said before he even asked.

Aragorn looked at her disbelieving. "I saw you get hit and knocked to the ground. I daresay that you'll have some bruised ribs."

Authiel glared at the Ranger. "I said I was fine." she snapped, getting annoyed and moving slightly away from her Chieftain.

Aragorn gave her a hurt look. She had never before spoken to him in such a way. "I'm sorry if I upset you." he whispered and went to move away to look the others over.

Authiel sighed, and grabbed his arm before he could move. "No, Aragorn. I'm sorry." she whispered looking down at the ground, ashamed. "I just don't like being underground in the dark. I guess I owe that to my Elven heritage. And...that thing caught us off guard. We should've known something was going to happen." she said meeting his gaze.

Aragorn nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We may be Rangers, but that does mean that we know at all times if an evil creature is going to spring out of the water." He offered her a small smile. "Now, are you sure you're ok?"

Authiel shook her head, 'the nerve of him to ask me again.' she thought to herself. She brought her eyes up to meet his. "I'll be sore for a while, but nothing much more than that. If it becomes a bother, I will inform you." Aragorn seemed pleased with that answer. He nodded at her then moved to Boromir and the Hobbits.

Once Aragorn and Gandalf made sure that no one was seriously hurt, they began moving once again through the mines. They made their way through the chamber and navigated the broken stairs to enter a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down and through the middle. The path was roughly-hewn and narrow. Rocky arches and boulders were alongside and hanging above the walkway. Old ladders hung on the walls, dry rotted and falling apart. Time passed by quietly. None of the company dared to make much noise for fear of bringing attention to themselves, and kept watchful eyes all about them. Legolas and Authiel had gravitated towards Gandalf at the head of the column. The light from his staff bringing comfort to their Elvish senses that feared the dark and underground. Legolas a little more adept to this environment since his Father's home was in stone halls.

They made their way up a steep set of steps and at the top Gandalf came to a stop. There were three doorways before them. The wizard glanced at each one, thinking.

"I have no memory of this place." he whispers quietly. He turned to the fellowship behind him. "I need a little time to think this through. Take some rest."

The company moved to a small area where they could sit beneath the top of the steps. The Hobbits sat huddled together speaking very quietly to one another. Boromir sat next to Aragorn, both looking out into the vastness of the mines. Authiel sat near Legolas, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her head resting on her knees.

Authiel was trying to keep herself calm. She had never before been in a place such as this and it was wearing on her. The closeness of the walls, combined with being cut off from fresh air and the light and sounds of day were making the journey become unbearable. She felt defeated and afraid. Not something she took a liking too. She unconsciously let out a small sniffle, and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Authiel?" Legolas whispered from next to her, the sound not escaping his Elvish hearing. "_What is it?_" Legolas asked her in concern.

Authiel lifted up her head and looked at him as another tear fell down her cheek. "_This place._" she answered just as quietly. Legolas gave her a comforting smile, and pulled her close to him, trying to lend his strength and whispering to her.

The movement had not gone unnoticed by Aragorn who looked over at the Elf and half-Elf. He furrowed his brows when he saw Authiel pulled into Legolas' chest, obviously upset. "_Is she all right?_" he questioned in Elvish.

Legolas looked over at his friend and gave him a small nod. "_The darkness of this place is starting to wear her down._" he answered the Ranger.

Aragorn nodded in understanding. He knew that there was nothing that could help her except getting her out of this place. Pippin looked over at Authiel, not understanding what had been spoken, but knew that something was ailing Authiel. So he stood and made his way over to her. Legolas looked at the Hobbit quizzically as he sat down next to him and Authiel. Aragorn too, was watching Pippin.

Pippin reached out and placed a hand on Authiel's back. "It's ok Authiel. We'll be out soon." he said quietly.

Authiel let a tiny smile find it's way on her face from where it was hidden against Legolas' shoulder. She let Pippin know that she heard him and was comforted by reaching over and grabbing one of his hands and giving it a squeeze. Legolas and Aragorn shared a look and smiled at seeing the Hobbit's actions. Maybe there was something that could be done to help her through this. The friendship and lightheartedness of the Hobbits.

A while later Gandalf stood, "I've got it!" he said turning to look at the company. "It's this way." he pointed to the middle passageway.

"He's remembered!" Merry said getting up.

"Nay." said Gandalf. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, always follow your nose."

The rest of the company started to rise and shoulder their packs. Gandalf eyes landed on Authiel who was gently being helped up by Legolas, who she was keeping very close to.

"Authiel, my dear." Gandalf said getting her attention. "Why don't you come and help an old man down these steps?" He could tell that the darkness was affecting her, and thought that being close to the light of his staff would help ease some of the pain.

Authiel gave the wizard a small nod and silently made her way towards Gandalf. Aragorn and Legolas looked to the wizard and smiled, knowing what he was doing. Gandalf wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she let hers go around his waist and they began to lead the company down the passageway.

"No to fast my dear, I'm but an old man." Gandalf said as they neared the bottom the stairs and eliciting a laugh from Authiel, which lifted the hearts of Aragorn and Legolas.

"I find that hard to believe, Gandalf. I've seen you do things that old men dream of doing." Authiel said as they stepped off the last step.

Once the rest of the Fellowship was off the stairs, they huddled around Gandalf's staff to take a breather. After a few minutes Gandalf stepped forward and raised his staff a little higher.

"Let me risk a little more light." He stated and the glass on the tip of the staff grew brighter, revealing the area around them.

The Fellowship lifted their eyes in amazement as they beheld the sight in front of them. They stood in an open space, that was more of a grandiose hall of stone. Tall, ornate pillars were lined up in rows in front of them and topped off with arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. The dark halls seemed to be edged with silver as the light from Gandalf's staff passed over the stone.

"This is the great Dwarf city known as Dwarrowdelf. A Dwarf by the name of Durin founded Moria and became King. He was the first of the seven father's of the Dwarves. Dwarves all across Middle-Earth celebrate their New Year on what they call Durin's Day" Gandalf explained as the Fellowship moved along through the pillars, admiring the craftsmanship.

As the group rounded a pillar they saw an outline of a door, that lead into a room where a ray of light was coming through. Gimli saw this and immediately took off running towards the door in hopes of finding some of his kin.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called hoping to stop him from entering the room. The Dwarf paid him no heed and entered the room.

The rest of the Fellowship quickly followed after him. The room was of medium size with recesses that provided a low ledge around the entire chamber. The shaft of light that they had seen was coming from the ceiling and landed on a rectangle of stone in the middle of the room. The disturbing thing was that there were Dwarf skeletons littering the ground, as well as broken swords and axes.

Gimli moved slowly to the rectangle stone slab, recognizing it as a tomb. He knelt in front of it and pressed his helmet against the stone. "No." he whispered, "No! No! No!" he repeated, sobs starting to escape him.

Gandalf moved closer to the grave and translated the runes. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." The wizard paused. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli let out a wail, and Authiel moved forward. She knelt next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do not fret, my friend. Balin was an honorable and great Dwarf. He would not want you to grieve." She gave him a reassuring smile as he looked up at her, remembering that she had journeyed with Balin and Bilbo long ago. Gimli lowered his head once again and began chanting a prayer in Dwarvish.

Gandalf's voice broke through Gimli's muttering. "They have taken the bridge…and the second hall." Authiel looked toward the wizard who was reading from an old and dusty book that seemed to have been slashed a few time with a blade. "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Gimli became silent and turned his head to Gandalf, hanging on his every word. "Drums...drums…in the deep." He looked up slowly, and turned the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship began to glance around uncomfortably. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…" Gandalf glanced at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page, then looked up in the uncomfortable silence. "They are coming!"

Authiel nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud bang came into the room. Everyone's attention whipped around to look at Pippin who was standing next to a well, clearly embarrassed, as whatever had fallen continued to bangs its way down. The sound echoing and bouncing off the walls of the mines for a good while. When it was silent once again, Boromir exhaled heavily, while the others seemed to relax some.

Gandalf slammed the book closed and strode over to Pippin, who was still guilty looking. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He snatched his hat and staff from the Hobbit and went to move away.

There was a sudden booming noise, that seemed to be coming from the well. The entire company turned their attention to the well. Fear began to creep on to their faces as the sound began to speed up and seemed to be coming from all around them.

"Frodo!" Sam called motioning to Frodo's sword Sting, seeing it glow blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried.

Boromir rushed to the door to check outside, with Legolas running up behind him, grabbing spears and axes off the ground to bar the gate. Aragorn dropped the torch he was holding and looked to the Hobbits.

"Get back! And stay close to Gandalf. He will protect you."Aragorn ordered them, drawing his sword.

"They have cave troll!" Boromir called from where he and Legolas were working on the barricade.

Authiel ushered the Hobbits towards the back of the room, then drew her sword taking a stand next to Aragorn.

Gimli climbed on top of Balin's tomb and roared. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

"Let's keep it that way!" Authiel told him adjusting her grip on her sword.

Legolas and Boromir joined her and Aragorn. Boromir with shield and sword in hand, Legolas with his bow, an arrow already notched.

Within seconds there was a pounding on the door and the foul cries of orcs could be heard. They were using their weapons to try and tear down the door. When they made a slight hole, Legolas released an arrow, killing the orc on the other side with a shrill cry.

It didn't take long, but when the door came crashing down a wave of armour clad orcs came rushing in. The three swordsmen rushed forward immediately and engaged them in combat, trying to dwindle their numbers quickly before they reached the Hobbits or became overrun.

Authiel hacked and slashed at any orc that came near her. She killed a fair few until there was a great roar and the cave troll came smashing into the room. It used its great club to break the stone archway above the door, sending bits of stone down on the company and orc alike. Authiel shielded her head, but was knocked off her feet, an orc took advantage of her vulnerable moment and barreled into her. When she hit the ground her sword fell from her hand and she quickly rolled on to her back, as the orc leapt on top of her. It raised its cruel knife high ready to strike, bt Authiel quickly grabbed the dagger at her side and plunged it into the creature's neck before it could strike. When it fell dead, Authiel glanced at the dagger. "Thank you Elrond." she said to herself, then retrieved her sword and entered the fray once more.

"Aragorn!" Authiel's head snapped up as she heard the panicked cry of Frodo. She quickly found him in the corner of the room as he was being pulled by his feet on the ground by the cave troll. She saw Aragorn running to his aid, hacking through Orcs to get there. Authiel started making her way there, getting blocked by Orcs and goblins. She swung and parried, trying to get to Frodo and Aragorn.

As she freed her sword from an orc's throat she glanced back to see Aragorn jump down to surprise the troll, and stab it with some kind of trident he found on the ground. The troll howled in pain and swatted at Aragorn, sending him flying into a wall.

Authiel's eyes widened as she saw him hit the ground hard and lay motionless. "Aragorn!" she cried desperately slashing down another orc. She watched as Frodo scrambled over to Aragorn, starting to shake him, but he didn't move and Frodo jumped back as the troll made a stab at him.

Authiel wasn't sure what happened to Frodo as he moved out of her line of sight with the troll chasing after him. Her eyes were locked on Aragorn, her heart breaking and the pieces dropping into the pit of her stomach. "No..." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Authiel ran towards him, dodging the cave troll that now flailed widely as Merry and Pippin stabbed at its head, having jumped on it's back. As she reached Aragorn, she heard the troll fall, but that didn't matter to her now. All that mattered was if the man on the ground was alive.

She dropped to her knees beside him and grabbed a hold of his jacket, and shook. "Aragorn." she spoke in a commanding voice, willing him to wake up. When he didn't respond she shook him again, more desperately. "Aragorn..." she whispered, her voice breaking, "please...Aragorn. Wake up." She begged as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Don't do this to me."

Authiel was rewarded with the Ranger groaning, and moving a hand to his head. Her face broke into a smile as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Aragorn gave her a confused look at seeing her tears, and touched her cheek lightly as he sat up. Authiel embraced him tightly and then released him. She surprised Aragorn, by hitting him in the chest rather hard.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she practically yelled at him, all the while with smile on her face.

"Sorry…" he muttered, touching his head gingerly once more.

Aragorn's attention was quickly moved to Frodo however, as the Hobbit was sitting up gasping for breath. Authiel and Aragorn, both saw the holes in Frodo's shirt and the spear lying next to him.

"Frodo, please don't tell me you were stabbed with that spear?" Authiel said quite disbelieving, the Hobbit just gave her a slightly sheepish look.

"You should be dead." Aragorn stated, getting to his feet. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said coming forward and looking Frodo over.

Frodo looked down and away from everyone's gaze and pulled back part of his shirt, revealing the shinning silver rings of a mithril shirt.

"Mithril!" Gimli exclaimed, his eyes glinting with approval and appreciation. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

The company was interrupted as they heard more drums echoing throughout the mines. Gandalf looked at them with a slight panic in his eyes. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" He took off out the doors with everyone following behind him, Authiel and Aragorn bringing up the rear with drawn swords.

The company ran as fast as they could back through the pillars of the old Dwarven city. The sounds of orcs and goblins reached their ears as they were being pursued. They were coming from everywhere: behind them, in front of them, the sides, and even from above where they climbed down the pillars. Before long they were forced to stop as they were encircled by the foul creatures. Each member of the Fellowship their weapon drawn, preparing for the fight that would surely come.

A loud and thunderous rumble broke through the snarls of the orcs and a glowing fiery light made it's way through the pillars at the end of the hall. The orcs jumped in surprise and began to panic, quickly fleeing in all directions, leaving the Fellowship to look on in wonder at them and their new opponent. They stared down the hall as the light and rumbling seemed to get closer to them.

"What is this new darkness?" Boromir questioned.

Gandalf was silent for a moment and Authiel saw him raise his head and his eyes held nothing but despair and dread.

"A Balrog." Gandalf answered and Authiel felt her heart become encompassed with darkness and fear. She looked to Legolas and saw the same fear in his eyes. They knew what this creature was. It was one of the very few things that Elves feared. "It's a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He turned and looked at them all. "Run!" he ordered and the company took off again as the thing continued to growl and make its way to them

They made their way to the end of the hall, Gandalf and Aragorn ushered the company through a small doorway. "Quickly!" Gandalf said, making Aragorn go ahead of him. He took one last glance behind him before making his way through the door as well.

Authiel felt her heart drop as they made their way through the doorway and down a set of steps. Boromir had taken them too fast and they ended abruptly. He almost fell down into the fiery pits below had Legolas not grabbed him and pulled him back. The two fell on the ground and Authiel rushed forward to quickly help them up. Her eyes met Legolas' and she could still see the fear in them.

Authiel turned her head in the direction of Gandalf as Aragorn and he made it down the stairs. Gandalf leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said grabbing the wizards shoulders.

"You need to lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf said.

Authiel and Aragorn looked across the wide space of the mine and saw the long narrow bridge that closed the gap between the hall and cliff face. The Balrog roared loudly again. Authiel watched as Aragorn moved to help Gandalf, but the wizard roughly pushed him away, causing hurt and confusion to come over the Ranger's face.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf yelled. "Swords are no more use here!"

Gandalf ushered them on once again, as they heard the Balrog approaching. They descended the flight of stairs, but were forced to stop when they came to a large gap in their path. Legolas easily jumped the gap to the other side and turned. He gestured to Gandalf to jump, and the old wizard did, with Legolas catching and balancing him.

Aragorn grabbed Authiel's arm. "Go," he told her and she looked at him.

"No. The others first." she said and then an arrow whizzed past her and Aragorn's head. They turned and saw orcs firing arrows at them from a ledge off to the side. Immediately, Legolas, Authiel and Aragorn began to return fire with their bows.

Boromir was the next to jump the gap. He grabbed Merry and Pippin around their waists as he jumped. He made it safely across, but some of the stairway broke away from where he jumped.

Sam looked up at Aragorn, who shot an arrow and turned to the Hobbit, as Authiel continued to fire arrows. "Your turn." Aragorn said and picked up Sam and tossed him as carefully as he could across the gap to be caught safely in the arms of Boromir.

Aragorn then turned to Gimli and was about to reach for him when the Dwarf held up his hand. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." he declared and jumped across himself. He almost fell, but Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him to safely.

"Authiel you need to go." Aragorn demanded as he picked up Frodo.

"Not until you both are safely across." she replied firing another arrow.

Aragorn grumbled at her stubbornness and got Legolas' attention before throwing Frodo over to him. As he did so, some of the steps that he and Authiel were standing on began to crumble and fell away. Aragorn quickly pushed Authiel so she fell up the steps and he grabbed a hold of the stairs as he fell and was hanging off the steps.

"Aragorn!" Authiel cried, quickly reacting and reached down to grab his hands. She helped him back on the stairs and they stood up to look at the even larger gap before them. Not even with Authiel's Elven blood, would she be able to make that jump. The two Rangers looked at each other and then down at the rest of the Fellowship, trying to figure something out.

There was another large growl and a rumble as the rock walls around them began to shake. The company glanced to the ceiling as some rocks gave way and began to fall. Aragorn pulled Authiel's head to his chest and put his face in her hair, protecting them, as rocks fell around them. A large boulder fell behind them breaking the stairs and causing another large gap. Authiel looked up at Aragorn as the stairs they were on began to shake from their weakened foundation. The two Rangers held onto one another as the stairs began to wobble and they struggled to maintain their balance.

"Lean forward!" Gandalf commanded, and the two Ranger's complied shifting their weight. The stairs began to tip forward and when they slammed into the one's the company were standing on, Legolas caught Aragorn, and Boromir caught Authiel.

Relieved that they made it across the company took off down the rest of the stairs and entered another hall that held great pillars, with fire came up from the large holes in the ground.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf encouraged them as they ran past. "Fly!"

A large wall of flame whirled behind them and the Balrog finally emerged. It's body encompassed in shadow and flame. Eyes of white fire looked out at them from under large curling black horns mounted on a monstrous head. It growled. Fear entered their hearts when they laid eyes on the ancient beast. But yet they ran, and soon began making their way over the narrow bridge of Khazad-Dûm.

"You cannot pass!" They heard Gandalf yell from behind them, causing everyone to stop and look at the wizard.

He stood in the middle of the bridge facing the Balrog. Sword and staff in hand as the beast held it's flaming sword and whip of liquid fire.

"Gandalf!" a few of them cried out.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf declared raising his staff to encompass himself in an orb of white light.

The Balrog raised it's arm and brought it's sword down on Gandalf, but the wizard's shield blocked the blow and caused the demon's sword to shatter. The monster bellowed enraged and lifted it's whip.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf ground out. The Balrog stepped one foot out onto the bridge, snapping it's whip causing a loud crack.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled as loud as he could, bringing his staff to slam against the stone bridge in front of him. The Balrog huffed and growled before stepping again onto the bridge. The stone gave way under the weight of the beast and fell into the abyss taking the demon along with it.

Gandalf let out a huge breath and sighed, turning to the others. Just as he did so there was another large crack and the whip of the Balrog came up to grab around Gandalf's ankle pulling him down. He grabbed hold of the edge of the bridge straining to hold on.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, making to run forward. Boromir grabbed a hold of Frodo, telling him No. "Gandaaaaaaalf!" the Hobbit cried.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf said looking at them and then let go and fell into darkness.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Frodo cried as he was picked up by Boromir who began to follow the others out of the mines.

Aragorn and Authiel looked on in disbelief at where Gandalf had just stood. They were stunned and couldn't move, paying no heed to the Orcs that were now gathering on the other side.

"Authiel! Aragorn!" Boromir called after the two Rangers, before running up the stone steps.

Authiel and Aragorn remained where they stood, unable to move. Unable to believe that their dear friend had just fallen to his death. The sound of arrows flying past their heads brought them back to reality. Aragorn grabbed Authiel's hand and pulled her towards him, and they ran up the steps together and out of the mines into the light of day.

Authiel was unable to enjoy the light and the fresh air around her. The shadow and darkness that overcame her in the mines was now gone, only to be replaced with sorrow. She felt tears come to her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away. She looked up at the others around her. Sam had fallen to the ground and was weeping in his hands, Boromir was restraining Gimli who wanted to go back and fight the orcs. Pippin lay crying in Merry's lap, who also had tears running down his face. Legolas was slowly walking around them, with a look of disbelief on his fair face. Frodo had wandered off a little on his own. Her eyes fell onto Aragorn last, who stood next to her, still holding her hand.

He met her eyes and she could see the sorrow held within his grey ones. He glanced down to their entwined hands and quickly released hers. He took a few steps away from her and pulled out ca loth and wiped off his sword. He looked up once more to meet her eyes as he sheathed it. "Authiel, Legolas. Get them up." he ordered.

Authiel looked at him shocked. Despite the sorrow she had seen in him moments ago. He now seemed unfazed by the fact that Gandalf was no longer with them. She looked harder into his eyes and there she still saw the sadness, but the determination to continue leading on the Fellowship.

"Give them a moment!" Boromir practically yelled at Aragorn.

"These hills will be covered with Orcs by nightfall!" Aragorn retorted. "We must make for Lothlórien. Now come. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Authiel. We must get the Hobbits up." He made his way over to Sam and stood him on his feet then made his way over to Frodo.

Authiel slowly walked over to Merry and Pippin and knelt beside them. She tried to offer them a small smile, but knew that it would not ease their pain. She reached out and gently took their hands. "Come my friends." she whispered to them, helping the two Hobbits to their feet. "Gandalf would not wish us to be caught by Orcs after his sacrifice. Let us honor his deed and finish this quest."

That had seemed to give the Hobbits a little more encouragement. They wiped their eyes on their sleeves and took her hands once more and they began to make their way towards Aragorn and the others.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I had a bit of writter's block with a small part of Lothlorien for some reason. I hope you all can forgive me and I wanted to let you know that I will have the next couple of chapters posted shortly. Happy reading and thank you all for the support! I love reading your reviews!**

**Aelineth: Thank you for the constructive review and I will keep my eye out for those little things and try to improve upon them.**

**Serethiel199: Thank you for mentioning that. I'll make an effort to use the correct form. Thanks for the review.**

**Lunar678: Here's your update and thank you for the support!**

**Aranel Silvertongue: Mae l'ovannen mellon nin. Thank you for the support and I'm glad you like Authiel. :-)**

** .7902: Thank you and here's another installment.**

**belladu57: Thanks!**

**SoraLover987142: Thank you and I'm glad you like her. I'm working out how I'm going to have the romance develop. I'm bouncing ideas around.**

**RangerArmy: Thanks for the support and review! :-)**

**Guest: Here's your update and thank you! :-)**

* * *

><p>The company followed Aragorn as he led them over the dale and a small stream. They soon came onto a grassy field that halted under the eaves of the tall mallorn trees of Lothlórien. Without hesitation the company ran across the field and slowed once they entered the forest.<p>

Gimli beckoned the Hobbits to him as soon as they were under the leaves of the trees. "Stay close, young Hobbits!" he whispered to them. "It is said that there is an Elf-witch of great and terrible power who resides here. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Authiel couldn't help but throw the dwarf a small glare. "I would not say such things Gimli." she said to him and the Hobbits who bore frightened faces. "The Lady of the Golden Wood is one of the wisest people that walks this Earth and should be treated with great respect." She turned back around and made her way to Aragorn in the front.

"Well," said Gimli looking at the Hobbits again. "It seems that our dear Lady Ranger has already fallen under the spell. She won't ensnare me so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

As soon as the words had left Gimli's mouth, every person in the Fellowship found themselves looking down the arrow shafts of Elves clad in grey. One with long golden hair stepped forwards to Aragorn.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." he said to the Ranger with an amused look and earning a growl from Gimli.

"_Haldir of Lórien_." Aragorn spoke bowing his head. "_We need your help._"

The Elf nodded and without another word the archers lowered their arrows. Haldir and his company led the Fellowship through the trees until they reached one, where a small rope ladder was cast down. He beckoned the Fellowship to climb, and they found themselves standing on a flat amongst the trees. Night fell quickly as the company greeted Haldir and the other Elves.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion._" (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) Haldir said clasping Legolas by the forearm.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) Legolas responded to him.

Haldir turned his attention to Aragorn and Authiel next. "_Aragorn and Authiel in Dúnedain istannen le ammen._" (Aragorn and Authiel of the Dúnedain, you two are known to us.)

"Haldir." the two Rangers said together moving their hands to their hearts and bowing their heads.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli said grumpily.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir spoke turning his gaze onto Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" Gimli retorted.

Aragorn turned and grabbed Gimli by the arm and glared at him. "That was not so courteous." he berated him.

Haldir looked over to Frodo next and his eyes grew wide. "You bring great evil with you." He looked at Aragorn and then Authiel. "You can go no further." He moved away and the the two Rangers followed after him.

Aragorn and Authiel stood with Haldir arguing with him off away from the rest of the Fellowship who sat trying to regain some strength.

"_Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!"_ (We need your protection. The road is fell!) Aragorn pleaded with the Elf.

"_I cannot let something so evil to enter the Golden Wood._" Haldir answered.

"_We need to go with you to see the Lord and Lady._" Authiel countered.

"_I cannot allow it._" Haldir spoke quietly.

"_Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!_" (Please, understand, we need your support!) Aragorn told him.

"_Andelu i ven. _(The road is very dangerous.)" Authiel said grabbing Haldir's arm gently. "_If you do not help us, all hope will be lost for all of Middle-Earth._"

Haldir let out a sigh and cast his head down in thought. He leveled his gaze with the two Rangers and finally nodded his head to their relief. "You will follow me, but the Dwarf must be blindfolded."

"He will not agree to that." Authiel told him glancing over at Gimli he who seemed very upset to be surrounded by all these Elves.

"We will all go blindfolded then." Aragorn suggested to Haldir.

Haldir nodded, "We will leave at dawn. Tonight you shall all rest here." He went to the other Elves and informed them of his decision, as the Rangers informed their companions.

The company settled themselves on the flat for a night of well deserved rest. Legolas joined the Lórien Elves in conversation. The four Hobbits set out their bedrolls and immediately fell asleep. Boromir sat by himself in thought as did Gimli. Aragorn was speaking with Haldir some more and Authiel sat, leaning against a large tree branch, near the Hobbits keeping an eye on their sleeping forms. Her mind was not allowed to wander as she quickly felt herself falling asleep. Though, not before she heard the soft footsteps of her fellow Ranger near her, and Aragorn placing his cloak on her tired body.

Authiel woke the next morning by being gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Aragorn's grey eyes looking at her.

"We need to start preparing to move." he whispered to her, letting his hands rest on her shoulders.

Authiel breathed deeply taking in the cool fresh air as the first light of dawn crept through the trees. She yawned a little and shook her head. Aragorn laughed gently as she reached up to rub her eyes.

"I take it that you slept well?" he asked.

Authiel nodded her head, and gathered the cloak up that was still lying across her. She handed it to Aragorn. "Thank you." she whispered.

He inclined his head and then took her hand to help her up. "Come, let us rouse the others."

Authiel stood and stretched her back and arms. She turned to the sleeping Hobbits next to her and knelt to start gently shaking them each awake.

"Wake up my friends. We must start moving or Aragorn will leave you to the Orcs." she joked with them as they opened their sleepy eyes. At hearing her words, they quickly snapped to attention, fearing that Aragorn would indeed leave them for a minute, making her laugh lightly.

Her laugh caused Aragorn to look over at her from where he was waking Gimli. He let a smile come across his face. He was glad that the darkness of Moria leaving her, but still there was sorrow and grief in her eyes.

"I see that." a fair voice said from near him.

Aragorn glanced up to see Legolas looking down at him with a small smile playing on his lips. "I do not know what you speak of my friend." Aragorn said to the Elf, quickly looking away from his fair face.

Legolas' smile widened. "If you do not know, then I will not tell you. But you will eventually come to understand my words in the future I'm sure." he answered before leaving the Ranger to deal with the grumpy Dwarf. Aragorn let his eyes linger on his friend's retreating figure for a moment. He knew exactly what Legolas had meant and was pretty sure the Elf didn't buy his lie. He tore his eyes away from him though and turned back to Authiel as she tried to pry the blankets away from Pippin. He small smile appeared on his face as he watched her, before he turned back to waking Gimli.

After some time the company was awake and had their things gathered. Haldir and his company of Elves led the Fellowship down the rope ladders and onto the ground. They were allowed to walk for some time, but eventually Haldir stopped and ordered the Elves to blindfold the company.

There were some grumbles and complaints that came from Gimli at first, but when he saw that they were all indeed going to walk blind through the woods he let his arguments stop. The company formed a line in between the Elves so that they would not waiver from the path. Aragorn was in the lead, his hand resting on Haldir's shoulder. Authiel was behind him, holding onto the back of his leather traveling coat, while the other hand held Pippin's. Merry was holding onto Pippin's shoulder. Boromir was behind them Merry's cloak in hand and Gimli behind him holding onto his cloak. Frodo and Sam were at either side of Gimli, and Legolas walked behind them, not really needing to hold onto anyone, and using his Elven senses to guide him. Each member of the company could just imagine how ridiculous they looked having to be lead and holding onto one another in the way that they were.

The Fellowship followed the Elves blindly all day until they were brought to Caras Galadhon. Their blindfolds were removed and they were able to look upon the large trunks of the Mallorn trees. Elegantly carved wooden staircases wound themselves around the trunks, leading up to flats and houses. Small intricately wooden buildings and gazebos sat on the ground amongst the wide tree trunks. The light from the moon casting a blue glow amongst the trees and twinkling lights of the Elves.

Haldir led them to a set of stairs and they followed him up high into the tree branches. They passed many platforms, but came to stop on a wide open flat with a large intricately carved building in front of them. A low stairway led up to a beautiful archway, and there they saw the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood descend. Celeborn was a tall fair Elf, like much of his kindred. He had dark eyes and long golden hair, and was glad in silver and grey. Galadriel's long hair of gold cascaded down in her back in gentle waves. Her clear blue eyes piercing each one of them as she looked upon the weary travelers. She was clad in a pure white beaded gown with a circlet of silver upon her bow. Both Elves were ageless, the only way one could guess their age was shown through the depths of their eyes.

Aragorn, Authiel, and Legolas brought their hands to their hearts and bowed their heads as the Lord and Lady stepped onto the flat. The rest of the Fellowship just looked upon the two Elves in wonder and amazement.

Celeborn looked at the group of nine before him sternly. "Your hope in completing your quest in secrecy is now gone. The Enemy knows you have entered here. Nine stand before us, yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I desire to speak with him."

The company was silent, as a fresh wave of grief hit them. Sorrow showing upon all of their faces. Galadriel met the eyes of both Rangers, and her suspicions were confirmed.

The Lady of the Wood spoke in a shocked whisper. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into the shadows of Moria." The Rangers averted their gaze as she said this.

Legolas spoke for the company in a quiet voice. "Shadow and Flame took him. A Balrog of Morgoth lay hidden in the depths of the mines. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.

Galadriel looked the Fellowship over once more. "Gandalf's deeds in life were never needless. We do not yet know what his whole purpose in Middle-Earth was." Galadriel turned her attention on Gimli. "Do not let the darkness and emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is new mingled with grief."

"What will now become of this Fellowship that has traveled so far and through many dangers? Without Gandalf, hope is all but lost." Celeborn said gravely.

Galadriel glanced at Celeborn briefly, before locking eyes with Boromir, who turned away breathing heavily. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Her gaze then turned on Authiel, and the Ranger kept her gaze leveled with her. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The last few sentences were lost on Authiel, as she heard Galadriel's voice inside her head. 'Authiel Dúnadan.' The Ranger kept eye contact with the Lady as her gaze seemed to pierce every inch of her body. 'Your long toils and battles are coming to an end. Your vow will meet it's end in Aragorn. For good or ill, I cannot say.' Authiel furrowed her brows, troubled by that statement. 'This quest will lead you to discover more than you intended. Especially where your heart truly lies. Listen to it. It will not lead you astray, unless you let your mind make the choice instead. If ever you should reach Gondor, you will not be the same as you were when you left Rivendell.' Galadriel gave a soft and subtle smile, and then turned her head to Frodo, silence entering the Ranger's mind.

After their meeting with the Lord and Lady of the Lothlorien, they were brought to an area that was set up for them to rest. A clearing on top of a hill had been prepared for them, and the company was scattered about. There were a couple of large tents set up for them to sleep under with cushions, couches, and bedrolls. Soft white lights dotted the trees and walkways through the Elven city. Soft voices were singing all around the company.

_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)_

_Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)_

_Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)_

_Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land)_

_núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps)_

_Eäro… (Of the sea…)_

…_Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)_

_Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)_

_Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)_

…_Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)_

_ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)_

_Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)_

…_Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander)_

_i amar galen (The green fields of this earth)_

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)_

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas stated sadly as he rejoined his companions from fetching drink for them.

Merry looked up at the Elf, who was sitting with Pippin in the grass. "What do they say about him?"

Legolas looked down at the Hobbits and with a sad look on his face. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He then moved to his own bedroll and started to arrange his belongings.

Aragorn sat, leaning up against a tree trunk sharpening his sword. Gimli was near him sleeping soundly. He heard the Hobbits not far off speaking to one another if the song mentioned Gandalf's fireworks. Aragorn let a smile cross his face. If the Hobbits only knew who exactly Gandalf was they wouldn't be worried about his fireworks. He continued to look around for the others. He could see Legolas rummaging through his things and Boromir who was seated on a great tree root deep in thought. They were all accounted for except his fellow Ranger. He furrowed his brows and looked to the bed roll that was next to his where all of her things were. Nothing was missing.

Aragorn rose from his spot and walked down to Legolas. The Elf looked up at his approach. "Have you seen Authiel?" The Ranger asked.

Legolas smiled at the man before him. "Aye I have. She is off down the hill near the fountain."

"_Thank you."_ Aragorn said, giving the Elf's shoulder a squeeze, before making his way to Authiel. Legolas' smile following the Ranger every step of the way before he was out of sight.

Aragorn found Authiel exactly where Legolas had said she was. She was sitting on a large stone next to a gurgling fountain. The twinkling lights of the lanterns in the trees cast a soft glow about the area. She was dressed in just her worn leggings, tunic, and tabard with her head bent forward in her hands, shoulders slumped, and elbows resting on her drawn up knees. Her back was to Aragorn and she didn't seem to notice his approach, which worried him. He made it all the way up to stand behind her, and still she did not move. Not until he gently laid his hand on her shoulder, did she jump and look up at him in surprise.

"Estel, you surprised me." She whispered, hand clutching her heart

He examined her eyes and saw worry and sorrow written in them. He took a seat next to her, facing the opposite direction, but let his eyes remain on her face. "A very difficult thing to do." Aragorn told her, concern coming to his face as she looked away from him and towards the fountain.

Authiel's quiet voice broke the silence that fell over them. "Did the Lady speak to you?"

Aragorn continued to look at her face, her eyes still trained on the fountain in front of her. "She did."

"What about?"

Aragorn heaved a small sigh. "She told me that I had a choice to make. To rise above all my father's since the days of Elendil, or fall into darkness with all that is left of my kin."

Authiel turned her head and met Aragorn's eyes. "That we knew long ago." she paused and noticed something more in his eyes. "That is not all she spoke to you about, is it?"

It was Aragorn's turn to look away. "No. There is another matter she counseled me on."

"May I ask what it is?" Authiel questioned her friend.

Aragorn did not look at her, and remained silent. "You may ask, but I will not answer." he said quietly then paused. "It is a matter close to my heart and I still have yet to sort it out completely. It is something I must do on my own."

Authiel was slightly hurt that he did not trust her enough to speak about it. She accepted it, however, but still not happy. "If that is what you wish, My Lord." and she turned her attention back to the fountain. Aragorn now looked upon her, hearing the hurt in her voice.

They sat in silence. Authiel watching the water, and Aragorn examining his friend. Him now hoping she would tell him what was troubling her mind. When he could take the silence no longer, he reached up and gently grabbed her chin, and made her look at him with slightly surprised eyes. Not expecting him to grab her in such a manner.

"What is the matter? Tell me." Aragorn demanded, though his voice was soft. "I have never known anyone to be able to surprise you as I did when I found you. Your mind is far away and not here. Something troubles you deeply."

Authiel saw nothing but concern in Aragorn's eyes for her. He was worried and unsettled. She knew all the worries and burdens that were already on his shoulders and did not wish to lay more on him. She offered him a small smile. "I do not wish to trouble you further. What plagues my mind is my own to deal with. It is only amplified from the grief of losing Gandalf. Do not worry yourself over me."

Aragorn released her chin, and gave a heavy and weary sigh, looking away and towards the ground. "You may fool others with your answer, but not the one who knows you so well. It is something heavy, and you do not wish to tell me. My only wish is that you would let me help you with this matter. I long to see you happy once more, it has been a long while since I've seen you with a bright light in your eyes that no amount of darkness can touch. I will not bother you anymore on the matter if you wish it, but know that I would eagerly listen if you so choose to speak about it." Aragorn's voice was full of hurt as he spoke those words to her, and Authiel felt guilty. She watched him as he stood from the stone. "I will leave you to your thoughts." He inclined his head to her and walked off, leaving her alone.

Authiel sighed deeply as she watched Aragorn walk away from her and back up the hill. "I'm sorry, Estel. I wish I could explain it to you, but I don't know for myself what is wrong with me." She whispered to herself.

Alone once more, she turned her attention back to the fountain before her. The bubbling of it making a calming music, that helped Authiel try and sort things out in her mind.

Firstly, there was the grief of losing Gandalf. He had been a great friend to Authiel over the long years. Giving her counsel and guidance when asked for. His confidence and wisdom a great benefit for the many trials she had been faced with. His loyalty was unmatched. It was a great blow and loss to her heart when he fell into the darkness of Moria.

Second, there were the words from Galadriel. Vague. Foreboding. And confusing. She had spoken that the vow she made to Aranath long ago would come to an end with Aragorn. With either his death, causing the line of King to be broken. Or, with the outcome Authiel hoped for, was that he would go to Gondor and reclaim the throne. Though with the darkening times, Authiel was seeing that hope slip further away. Especially now with Gandalf gone from the world to aid them.

The latter part of what Galadriel had spoken to her confused her more. That if she was to reach Gondor and finish this quest she will discover where her heart truly lied and she would be a different person. It didn't make sense to her, and she toiled with it over and over in her mind. She doubted that she would be a different person. Maybe a bit more wiser, but nothing too different. She had been the same person for over 1,000 years as far as she could tell. And where her heart truly lied was another question in itself. If Galadriel was right and her vow would end with Aragorn and she survived the darkness to come, what would she do. If Aragorn was slain or made King, where would that leave her? She had known this life for far too long to be or do anything else. She imagined she would go to the Rangers and stay with them, or wander the wilds for a time. Her Elven blood allowed her passage to Valinor, if she choose to go there and leave Middle-Earth for good. Though deep down in her heart, she knew she wouldn't do that. Not for a long time at least. But first she had to reach Gondor, and Galadriel had used the word _if_. Did that mean there was a chance she wouldn't? That she would die on this quest before she saw the White City again?

The last thing that plagued her mind was none other than her fellow Ranger, Aragorn. When she saw him hit the ground and lay motionless in Balin's tomb fear and despair had entered her heart and mind instantly. She thought that it was over and he lay dead, even as she shook his limp body. The nightmares from Rivendell had resurfaced. But the strange thing was, that in that moment she didn't think of the promise she made. Or Isildur. Or Gondor. All she could think about was the man in her arms. And if he was dead her soul would have been crushed. A strange feeling of sorrow and emptiness had entered her heart when she thought him dead. A feeling that she didn't understand, but now when she laid her eyes on the Ranger a strange feeling would enter her mind and heart.

She was confused and couldn't make sense of any of it. And she didn't or couldn't tell these things to Aragorn. Especially since they concerned him closely. Instead she chose to keep them to herself. Locked up in her mind to be dealt with as she was allowed.

Night had settled deeply over Lothlorien. The only light now coming from the lights of the Elves in the trees and the torches scattered around the ground.

Authiel remained by the fountain for quite a long time. Attempting to find some sort of solace and comfort in the fountain and trickling water. Trying to sort out Galadriel's words and deal with her own emotions as well. Not until Pippin came walking down the hill did she move.

"Authiel." Pippin called out to her, and she turned to acknowledge the Hobbit as he came to stand beside her.

"Good evening, Pippin." she said quietly, and looked back towards the fountain once more.

"Yes it is." he responded, and looked around. "It seems like any moment here is good."

Authiel let a small smile cross her face at his statement. He was always so light hearted. "What can I do for you?"

Pippin rubbed the back of his head and looked at the Ranger. "Aragorn sent me." he stated and she furrowed her brows slightly and looked at him. "He was worried about you, I think. Since you haven't come back yet. He wanted to make sure that you were ok. Why he didn't come himself, I don't know."

Authiel furrowed her brows at Pippin's statement. That was very unlike Aragorn. 'Perhaps I hurt him and didn't even realize it.' she thought to herself, then thinking about how she was hurt when he wouldn't tell her what was on her mind. She mentally cursed herself for doing such a thing and being a hypocrite.

Authiel sighed and stood up from her place on the rock. She looked at Pippin who was watching her. "I think I may now, but don't worry yourself. I will speak to him."

"I think that would be the best. You are closest to him out of all of us. He's just been very quiet back at camp. Cleaning his sword and sitting with his pipe. Must be thinking very hard about something." Pippin informed her.

"Indeed he is." Authiel responded. "Come, let us go back to camp. We've had a long day and we could all do with some rest." Pippin nodded and the two started their way pack up the hill towards the others.

When they reached camp, Authiel left Pippin with the other Hobbits who were preparing their bedrolls while eating a late snack of apples and bread. She passed by Gimli and Boromir, who were in quiet conversation sitting by the the fire. Legolas was nowhere in sight, most likely enjoying the company of the Elves.

Authiel spotted Aragorn a little further from the group leaning up against a tree trunk, with pipe in hand, watching the others. His long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. When he saw her, his eyes watched her as she moved closer to him. When she stood in front of him, she motioned to the spot next to him, silently requesting to sit. He nodded in acknowledgement, and she took a seat beside him, leaning back against the tree. She brought one leg up and clasped her hands on her knee. They sat in silence, watching the other mill about the camp.

"Forgive me, Estel." Authiel whispered, but remained looking forward. She felt Aragorn turn his head slightly to look at her, but remained quiet, so she continued. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just trying to figure out some things that confuse me. I will inform you of them when I have done so." she paused for a moment. "I also understand that there are things that we choose to keep close to our hearts and do not wish to share. I'm sorry to have taken offense when you would not speak of them. I hope that I have not damaged our friendship." Authiel finished, but could not bring herself to turn her head and look into Aragorn's eyes. Though she could feel his burning gaze, begging her to look at him.

Aragorn reached across himself and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Authiel finally looked up and met his eyes to see sincerity there, and a warm smile on his lips. "If all the orcs in Middle-Earth stood between us, I would fight my way through to you at whatever cost to myself. Have you not yet learned that you are very dear to me. Nothing could keep us from each other. All is forgiven." he spoke to her gently.

Authiel smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you, Aragorn. I hope you understand I share the same sentiments."

Aragorn continued to smile warmly at her, but there was a change in his eyes. He was content and happy, she could see that and her heart fluttered at the knowledge that she was the reason behind it.

"I know." he answered her, and she smiled.

Authiel suddenly was overcome by an immense weariness, the past couple of days catching up to adjusted her position, so that she could lean up against Aragorn, her head on his shoulder. Aragorn instinctively put an arm around her, resting his hand on her shoulder as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"_Rest, Authiel Dúnadan. While you can."_ Aragorn whispered to her in Elvish, and leaned his head back into the tree once more, still smoking his pipe.

"_You as well, My Lord."_ She replied to him.

It didn't take long, but Authiel fell asleep. Safe and content next to her kinsmen. Aragorn, loath to disturb, did not move when he felt sleep begin to claim him. Instead he remained where he was, with Authiel resting against him, as he to fell asleep.

**When dawn broke through the trees the next morning. the two Rangers woke refreshed. Having had the best night of sleep that either one of them had had in a very long time, despite their upright positions against a tree. When their eyes met, they shared a mutual understanding. Something had changed between them through the night. Somehow they were closer to one another then they had ever been, and nothing could break that bond.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those that have been reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Though I am not as happy with it as I like to be, I may edit and repost it later on. I will let you know if I do. Or if you have any other suggestions. I admit I am more in a hurry to get to Rohan and Helm's Deep. :-) Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The days in Lothlorien seemed to meld together for the Fellowship, making it hard to track the time that had passed. Each individual finding healing and rest in the peaceful land. They were able to find solace concerning Gandalf, though they still grieved to have lost him. They endured, however, replenishing their strength of will, mind, and body.<p>

The Fellowship delighted in the company of the Elves, with their feasting and merrymaking. Counsels were taken, and advice given to those that asked for it. Others learning crafts that they had never seen before in their own lands.

The companions themselves seemed to have grown closer together. Teaching one another songs and tales from their own lands, and sharing stories of their own adventures. Those delighted the Hobbits the most.

Gimli and Legolas' friendship blossomed overnight it seems. The Dwarf was often in the company of the Elf, who took him with him when he joined his kinsmen. When around the rest of the Fellowship they would engage in friendly banter and jesting. The company was in awe over the sudden deep friendship, but rejoiced in the fact that the two kindred could co-exist with each other happily once more.

The Hobbits had made friends with some of the Elven bards of Lothlorien, and were often in their company. The four Halflings tired to absorb as much Elven lore, songs and tales that they could. They were completely entranced by the fair folk.

Boromir, Aragorn, and Authiel spent quite a bit of time with one another. Boromir being a distant kinsmen to the two Rangers. They shared their stories of war and victory. Some which amused Boromir, as he imagined Authiel disguised as a man to fight in the Gondorian army. They spoke of Gondor and it's people. The Rule of Denethor and what would come when Aragorn claimed the throne, if ever that time should come to pass.

Aragorn and Authiel were more inseparable then they had ever been. The morning that they woke up leaning against each other at the base of the tree had changed them deeply. Something had blossomed between the two, but neither spoke of it. They acted as they always had, with friendly embraces, gentle pushing when teasing, but it was always guarded now. Every touch setting their skin on fire and stirring feelings in each other, but both not having the courage to speak about understood one another on a much deeper level, than when they first set out on the this quest.

Though all too swiftly and much to the company's disappointment, it was time for them to continue with their quest.

The Fellowship of nine found themselves sitting on the banks of the river with the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, breaking their fast before they were set out on their journey once more. The conversation was light and sparse, as each member was saddened that they would be soon leaving the serenity of Lothlorien.

When they had finished, Galadriel beckoned some nearby Elves closer. They were carrying bundles of green cloth, that were neatly folded. She took the cloth from them and passed one to each member of the fellowship.

Celeborn watched the company unfold the cloth to reveal a cloak of green, sometimes silver gray in the light, each fastened with a green and silver veined brooch in the shape of a Mallorn leaf. The Elf Lord then spoke in a serious tone. "May these cloaks keep you safe and shield you from unfriendly eyes. They will turn neither blade nor shaft, but will hide you when you need it most. We have never clad strangers before in the garb of our people, but Galadriel and her handmaidens wove these themselves, in token of friendship and goodwill."

The company nodded and said their thanks to the Lord and Lady. More Elves came forward and set in front of Galadriel various items. She picked up a golden belt in the shape of many linked leaves. Her gaze fell on Boromir and she smiled, handing it to him. "This was crafted here Lorien in the fashion that our warriors often wear. It would do us a great honor if a Lord of Gondor would wear it."

Boromir took the belt and fastened it around his waist, then attaching his horn to it. "The honor is mine, to receive such a gift from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. Never again will the name of this land or it's Lord and Lady be spoken with fear in Gondor."

Galadriel smiled and inclined her head to him. Next she passed a bow and a bundle of arrows to Legolas. "This is a bow of the Galadhrim strung with Elf-hair. I believe it is worthy of the skill of a son of Mirkwood. May it serve you well."

Legolas inclined his head. "_Hannon le._"

Next she picked up matching silver belts, with a flower shaped clasp. On each one a small dagger was hung. She passed one to Merry and then Pippin. "These daggers are Noldorin, my ancient kin. They have already seen service in great wars and battles. Do not fear, my young Hobbits, you will find your courage and I hope these will help."

Merry and Pippin looked upon each dagger with great admiration. Removing them from their sheaths to see that the steel looked as if it had been forged that very day.

To Sam she passed a small wooden box and a coil of silvery rope which he accepted gratefully. "Inside that box you will find soil from my gardens and a Mallorn Tree seed. Sprinkle it in your garden and watch it grow into something that even your thoughts could not conjure. Plant the seed somewhere for all to enjoy, for I fear that the Mallorn Tree that grows from it will be the last in Middle-Earth when the Elves depart these lands."

"I will, My Lady, and I will always think of you when I see it. Thank you for the rope. I've been dreading this whole adventure when I forgot a rope back in Rivendell." Sam told her with a shy smile.

Galadriel beamed at him. "And now I hope that your mind is at ease with one." Sam shook his head. Galadriel then turned her gaze to Authiel. "My dear, Authiel, I fear that you will need this before the end." And she passed her a small knife in a simple leather sheath. Nothing to be worn on a belt, but to be concealed within a boot. She pulled it out to inspect the blade, to find Mallorn leaves engraved upon the blade.

"Thank you, my Lady." Authiel said and she placed the knife in her right boot.

"And for you, I also have this." Galadriel handed her a silver cuff bracelet. It was about an inch in width and engraved in Elvish script were the names '_Elgarain_' and '_Dírhael'_. Her parents. In between the two names was set a sapphire. Underneath the sapphire more Elvish script was engraved, and it said '_Daughter of the Dúnedain_'. Authiel felt a few small tears prick at her eyes when she read her parents names. "May it remind you of who you are and where you came from in times of darkness."

Authiel slipped it onto her left wrist. "I will never forget. _Hannon le_."

To Aragorn she gave him a sheath with silver engravings. One one side in Elvish it read '_Andúril, Flame of the West_.' and on the other it read '_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim._'

"Any sword drawn from this sheath will never break, and will help those of goodwill around to find their courage when called upon." Galadriel spoke to him, then she passed him a brooch in the shape of an Eagle with a pale green Elf-stone. "May this remind you of one of the names you were given at your birth, Elessar, the Elf-stone."

Aragorn pinned the brooch to his leather jerkin. "Thank you, My Lady. They will serve their purpose in the days to come." He bowed his head to her, as she moved to Gimli.

"Now, what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves? For I thought long and hard and I could not come to an answer." Galadriel questioned Gimli.

"Nothing." Gimli said rather quickly. Galadriel kept her gaze fixed upon him. "Unless…" he paused for a brief moment. "Unless it was to look upon the Lady Galadriel one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the Earth."

Galadriel laughed lightly and smiled at Gimli, then turned to the Elves around her. "Now hear you all. Let no more it be said that Dwarves are unkind and hard. For they are great smiths with stone as well as with words." She looked back at Gimli with a smile. "But there must be something that you wish. I will not have you be the only one without a gift. Ask for it and if it is my power to give it to you, I shall."

Gimli remained silent for a moment, then blushed. "If you insist. May I ask for a single strand of your golden hair?"

There was a collective gasp from the Elves around them, even Celeborn looked at the Dwarf in surprise. Galadriel was not affected the same way as her kinsmen. She merely smiled at Gimli and reached for a knife. Instead of one, she cut three strands of her hair, laid them in a piece of cloth, and passed it to Gimli.

"If I may, what shall you do with these?" Galadriel asked, as Gimli took the cloth from her.

"I will put them in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house. To always remember the kind words and courtesies that the Lady Galadriel laid upon me." Gimli told her with a glint in his eye.

"A token of peace between Elves and Dwarves. May our kin never quarrel again with each other." Galadriel said, then moved her gaze onto Frodo. "I come to you last Ringbearer, who is not last in my thoughts. For you, I have prepared with this." She removed from a white silk bag, with beaded stars, a small crystal phial with a silver stopper. Inside was a clear liquid. "This is the Light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you, in dark places when all other lights go out." She moved to kiss the top of his head, and then looked him in the eyes with a smile on her face. "Remember, even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

"Now comes the time of our parting. Long have you stayed in Lothlorien, but no doubt you are all refreshed and ready to carry on with the rest of this journey." Celeborn addressed the group. "May these gifts aid you in the days to come. We have one more to give the company. Three Elvish made boats have been prepared and laden with supplies. I counsel you to take to the river for a time. Namarie, my friends. May you go with the goodwill of the Elves of Lothlorien." He beckoned an Elven Guard to him. "Please take them to the boats."

The company stood, each giving their farewell to Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. They followed behind the Guard in the direction of the river.

"Aragorn, a word." Celeborn called as Aragorn went to follow behind Authiel.

Aragorn spared a glance at his fellow Ranger, who gave him a nod and a smile. "Of course, My Lord." he said, walking with Celeborn amongst some of the trees.

Authiel joined her companions in helping the Elves finish putting their supplies in the boats. There wasn't much conversation, as each person held a heavy heart, not wanting to leave the safety of the Golden Wood.

Authiel laughed though, when she heard Legolas explain to Merry and Pippin about Lembas, Elvish Way-bread. About how one small bite could keep a grown man energized for a long day's march. When he had moved away, Pippin had told Merry that he had eaten four of them, and was still hungry.

"You Hobbits will go through our stores quickly, I fear." Authiel laughed behind them.

They gave her sheepish looks. "It's not our fault that Elves can't make food to sate a Hobbit's appetites." Merry informed her matter of factly.

Authiel just smiled, shaking her head as she loaded some bundles of arrows into the front of one of the boats. When she straightened up, she saw Aragorn making his way towards them. There was a curved Elvish hunting knife at his waist, and when he met Authiel's gaze she could see it was troubled. Authiel took the few steps to meet him, her eyes went to the knife.

"A gift from Celeborn." Aragorn stated, seeing the question in her eyes.

Authiel nodded. "Something he has troubled you. What is it?"

Aragorn hesitated a moment, glancing at Merry and Pippin who were looking up at the two Rangers. He spoke in Elvish, to keep them oblivious to the situation. "_We are being tracked."_ Authiel furrowed her brows at this. "_Mordor Orcs hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on these borders. The western shore is not safe as well. They travel under the sun, very rare for Orcs."_

Authiel rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. "_Then what shall we do? The threat of our enemies on both shores will not bode well. Especially with us floating down the middle of the river. We'll be an easy target for arrows."_

"_I know, Authiel, I know."_ Aragorn responded, and took her by the shoulders and met her worried eyes. "_I do not want to worry the others as of yet about the Orcs. We will be safe for a time. We can travel by day until we are out of this realm, then we must travel by night. There is a chance that we can outrun the enemy by the time we reach the Falls of Rauros. From there, we must continue on foot."_

Authiel let out a heavy sigh and met his eyes, nodding her head. "_I guess we really don't have any other option, do we?"_

Aragorn gave her a grim smile, "_I'm afraid not, my friend."_

Authiel mirrored his grim smile with one of her own. "_Very well. If we have to face all the Orcs of Middle-Earth, so be it."_

Her fellow Ranger let out a low chuckle, "I'm glad it has not dampened your mood."Aragorn teased her, returning to the common tongue.

"Nothing would ever do such a thing." Authiel said sarcastically, then moved back to the boats to finish her task.

The boats were loaded and the Fellowship bid farewell one last time to Lothlorien as they glided easily on the river and out of the glade. Aragorn was in one boat with Frodo and Sam, Boromir with Merry and Pippin, and in the last boat came Legolas, Authiel, and Gimli.

They traveled all that day enjoying the sun and the sound of the river, and as night fell, Aragorn urged them to travel a little while longer. They stopped after a time, making a small camp and resting for the remainder of the night. The next day passed in much the same way, only they started out later in the morning, in hopes of preparing them for traveling by night and resting by day. They eventually passed out of the borders of Lothlorien and began their new routine Aragorn had explained to them. The nights and days passed without incident, much to the Fellowship's joy

The group was sitting on a small island in the middle of the river taking a small break and having a meal of Lembas in the inky darkness. There was no moon and the only light about them was what came off of the stars.

Aragorn and Authiel were walking in companionable silence around the small island. Keeping an extra watch on the surroundings. Despite the warning that Celeborn had given Aragorn, they had yet to see a sign of the Orcs or Uruk-hai, but they could feel in their hearts, that the threat was still very near.

The two came upon Boromir who was hiding behind a rock and looking out into the river. The Rangers followed his gaze to see a log floating, with small hands clutching onto it and the top of a head barely visible. Pale eyes glowing softly in the darkness.

"It's Gollum." Aragorn said quietly as he and Authiel came to stop behind the man. "He has tracked us since Moria." Boromir turned to look at him. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

Aragorn made to move away, but Boromir's voice stopped him. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Aragorn remained silent, and as Boromir turned to walk towards the Rangers, Authiel could sense the tension radiating from his body. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn very calmly answered him. "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves." Boromir spat out bitterly. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned away, but Boromir grabbed his arm yanking him back. Instantly Authiel pulled her dagger from her sheath, but Aragorn's commanding hand stayed her movements. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are"

Authiel, not liking his tone took a step forward. "Unhand him Boromir, or Valar help me, you will regret it." She said dangerously, fingering the dagger in her hand.

Boromir looked at her, surprise in his eyes. "You would draw your weapon against me?"

"I would draw my blade against anyone who handles my chieftain such as the way you are." Authiel's serious tone letting him know she was not to be taken lightly. "Now unhand him."

"Authiel." Aragorn said warningly, but also commanding her to stand down.

Boromir regarded the Lady Ranger for a moment, then released his hold on Aragorn. The Ranger adjusted his coat and turned away, then suddenly spun around and said icily. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Then continued on his way, Authiel gave Boromir one look, before sheathing her dagger and following after her Chieftain.

Out of nowhere there was a swoosh sound and Authiel felt a tug on the hood of her cloak. She reached her hand back and yanked an arrow from the fabric, the black wood and cruel looking serrated tip showing it belonged to an Orc.

"Orcs!" she whispered urgently to Aragorn, who had already seen the arrow in his hands and was setting plans into actions.

"In the boats! Hurry!" He commanded.

The Hobbits quickly grabbed their belongings and threw them in the boats clambering in quickly as more arrows fell around them. One bounced off of Frodo's back, the mithril coat protecting him, and another passed through Aragorn and Pippin's hoods.

The boats were pushed into the river and the Fellowship began paddling with the current, even the Hobbits had picked up paddles. A sudden dark dread came over the company and it seemed that something passed overhead quickly, blocking out the stars for a moment. Legolas stood in the boat and notched an arrow to the Lothlorien bow and fired into the dark sky, when the sense of dread passed over again. There was a shriek, then silence as the darkness passed.

"A well placed shot." Gimli congratulated the Elf as he paddled.

Authiel chanced a glance back to Legolas who met her eyes with a foreboding look. "What was that?" she whispered.

Legolas shook his head, resuming his seat and taking up his paddle. "I don't know, but I have never felt such a dark shadow in my heart as I did when it flew overhead."

Authiel turned back around, falling into silence with the other's as they paddled hard. The arrows from the Orcs striking their boats or the water, none coming close to the occupants.

"I feel as if these cloaks and boats are providing us with camouflage." Aragorn's voice drifted quietly from his boat. Soon enough the sounds of bowstrings and arrows stopped as the Fellowship carried on floating down the river. "We keep going." Aragorn ordered after a time. "We'll stop when we reach the Falls of Rauros. We should not be much farther now."

The light of dawn began to brighten the sky, and still the Fellowship continued their paddling. The Hobbits had long since set theirs down, exhausted from expelling so much energy so quickly. The boats passed into a canyon on the other side they could make out to large statues, one on either side of the river.

Aragorn caught Authiel's gaze from across the water, a half-smile on his face, and she smiled warmly back to him. They both knew what lay ahead of them.

Aragorn reached forward and tapped the Frodo's shoulder, bringing the Hobbits eyes up to look ahead of them. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

The Fellowship looked up in awe as the two majestic statues that had been carved right into the rock face. The left arms of each statue were held aloft, their palms facing outward in a gesture of warning. Axes were held in their rights arms, held close to their chests. The faces of the stone men were solemn and stern as they stood as silent wardens of a kingdom that had long since vanished.

"You have never seen these?" Frodo asked in awe as he continued to look up at the statues.

"I have not." whispered Aragorn as he looked up in amazement as well. "They are in the likeness of Isildur and Anárion. This once marked the northern borders of Gondor, but the kingdom has long since diminished in size." Aragorn told the two Hobbits in his boat.

"I'm amazed that men were able to build such things." Sam told the two.

"Indeed, it is amazing." Aragorn agreed with him.

"_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_' Authiel's voice spoke over the water and the other's turned to look at her.

"What does that mean?" Merry asked from his boat.

Authiel smiled at the Hobbit, "It means, 'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!'" Her eyes were drawn to Aragorn's and she gave him a warm and knowing smile, which he returned with a slight nod of the head.

"That would be you, right Aragorn?" Pippin asked the Ranger.

"Yes." was all Aragorn said as he looked to the youngest Hobbit. "Now keep a sharp eye. We are approaching the Falls of Rauros." He turned his attention back to the river as the boats continued past the Argonath.

The Fellowship pulled their boats up on to the rocky gravel shore and began to make camp. Gimli moved to begin a fire, while Pippin and Merry gathered twigs and more wood, Boromir offering his help as well. Frodo sat and leaned heavily against a rock, under the cover of the shade it offered. Sam began rummaging through the packs, looking for items to prepare for their meal. Legolas went to stand at the treeline and stared intently into the shadows of the forest. Aragorn and Authiel started unloading the boats, sorting the things out that were most important for the journey on foot.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn stated to the company as her threw some extra blankets into the pile of supplies that would be left behind. The rest of the company looked up at him as he said this, the Hobbits nodding in understanding.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" Gimli said. "An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" the Dwarf's voice rose as he continue, causing Pippin to look up sharply, alarm written on his face. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see! You expect us to navigate that?"

"Is is the safest road." Aragorn answered the disgruntled Gimli. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr…" Gimli growled. "No dwarf need recover strength!" he turned his gaze to Pippin, "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Authiel set down a bundle of arrows into the pile that would be going with them on the journey. As she stood up, brushing her palms together, Legolas came swiftly towards her and Aragorn.

"We should leave now." Legolas whispered urgently to the two Rangers. Authiel frowned at hearing the fear in Legolas' voice.

"No." Aragorn said quickly. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas said and looked into the treeline, Aragorn and Authiel following his gaze. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!"

Authiel placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "We should consider it, remember what Celeborn told you."

Aragorn shifted his gaze to meet her eyes and she could see that he was troubled. Trying to discern what the best course of action would be for the group. He was about to speak when Merry's voice cut through their thoughts.

"Where's Merry." the Hobbit asked as he dropped some wood by the fire.

All eyes in the camp turned to where Frodo has last been sitting next to Sam, who had dozed off but was now wide awake looking for his master. Aragorn's attention was grabbed by Boromir's shield and baggage lying against a rock, the Gondorian no where to be seen.

"Boromir." Authiel whispered having spied the same thing.

"We will split up and lo-. Merry! Pippin! Sam!" Aragorn called after the Hobbits as they took off in one direction, while Sam took another. "Legolas, Gimli go in a different direction." Aragorn ordered and the Elf and Dwarf ran off into the woods together. "Authiel."

Authiel looked at Aragorn. "I'll follow after Merry and Pippin." she told him quickly before he had a chance to give her orders and went chasing off after the Hobbits, calling their names.

Aragorn watched her go. Torn between following after her and following Sam. He chose the latter.

Authiel ran off after Merry and Pippin, trying to track the two down since she had lost sight of them. After a few moments she found them running up a hill.

"Merry! Pippin! Stop!" she called after them and they finally halted, turning to look back at her.

"Hurry Authiel! We have to find Frodo." Pippin yelled toward her.

"I know that!" she breathed out as she came to stop next to them. "But it will do no good for us if we are all lost and separated from one another." She placed a hand on either of their shoulders. "Now let's do thi-"

Authiel was cut off, and her attention along with the Hobbits was directed towards the top of the hill. The sounds of metal against metal could be heard.

"Aragorn." Authiel whispered to herself, then looked to the Hobbits. "Go hide in that bush by the tree. Stay out of sight. If the worse happens, take the boats across the river and find your way back upstream to Lothlorien." She ordered and ushered them to hide.

"What about you?" Merry asked, fear coming into his voice.

Authiel drew her sword. "I will do all that I can to return."

The Ranger started running up the hill, she thought she had seen a blur in an Elven cloak move down the hillside to her right. Though before she could investigate further, Uruk-hai were upon her. She swung her sword, hacking away at them. They were harder to take down then the normal Orcs. Stronger and more violent were these vile creatures. They had managed to land a couple of punches on her as she fought.

"Find the Halflings!" A harsh voice cried over the sounds of battle. "Find them! And the Elf-witch!"

Authiel faltered at the call, letting an orc catch her across the face. She stumbled back slightly, then parried another blow aimed at her side.

"Hey! Over here!" Pippin's voice cut through, and Authiel's heart stopped.

"Oi! This way!" came Merry's a moment later.

Authiel turned and saw the two Hobbits jumping up and down yelling at the Uruk-hai. Merry turned his head to the side, and said something, before grabbing Pippin's arm and running, still calling for the Uruk-hai's attention. Then Frodo ran out from behind a tree, back down towards their camp and boats.

Authiel ducked from a blade aimed at her head. Then took off after Merry and Pippin. The two would be quickly overtaken and killed if she didn't reach them in time. The two halted eventually, seeing that they were not going to outrun the Uruk-hai. Authiel ran as fast as she could, and thrust her sword through a foul creature that was about to bring a sword stroke down on Merry.

"Draw your swords!" She commanded, taking down another Uruk-hai that had come close. "Defend yourselves!" She blocked another blow, staggering slightly, but then beheading the beast.

Merry and Pippin drew their swords and aided her as much as they could, but she was dealing most of the damage.

"Go!" she called pushing back another sword stroke, and plunging her dagger in it's neck. "Run! To the boats!"

Pippin stabbed at an Uruk-hai with Merry causing it to yell harshly. "No! We won't leave you!" he cried.

Authiel spun around with her sword locked with a wicked looking scimitar. Her back was vulnerable to the onslaught coming down the hill. An Uruk-hai came rushing up behind with an axe raised, ready to deal a killing blow.

"Authiel!" Pippin yelled, fear in his voice.

Authiel tried to dispatch the Uruk-hai she was engaged with, and saw from the corner of her eye the killing swing aimed for her. She couldn't back down from her current opponent, and waited for the blow that would end her life.

It never came.

There was a sound of metal striking metal behind her. She finally killed the Uruk-hai in front of her and turned to see Boromir dispatch the one that had intended to kill her.

"Boromir!" she cried in surprise and gratitude.

"No time to talk now!" he told her, and then brought the Horn of Gondor to his lips and gave a mighty blow, calling for aid.

More Uruk-hai came crawling over the hillside. Authiel and Boromir stood side by side, swords at the ready. The two Hobbits behind them. Within moments they were engaged in battle once more. Authiel slashed her way through many of the black creatures as did Boromir, who would blow his horn from time to time. Merry and Pippin aided when they could, and would take down an Uruk-hai together. They eventually resorted to throwing stones at distant Uruk-hai, hitting them with their excellent aim.

The Ranger and Hobbits were brought to a sudden stop. There was a swoosh of air and then a thud. That was followed by a gasp and groan from Boromir, who stood with a large black arrow embedded in his chest. His face showed surprise and pain. His three companions were shocked. He met their eyes for a moment, then gave a great cry and continued to fight on using only one hand.

Authiel regained her senses and jumped back into the fray. "Boromir go! You'll die if you continue!"

"No!" he gasped out stabbing another Uruk-hai. "I will not fail you three!" In that instant another arrow struck him and he staggered back.

Authiel nearly dropped her sword in disbelief as a third one quickly joined it, and the strong man of Gondor fell to his knees. Authiel rushed to him, sliding onto her knees with tears in her eyes.

"No Boromir, no." she choked out. "Do not do this. You have not failed us."

Merry and Pippin with shocked and angry expressions gave great cries, raised their swords and charged at the Uruk-hai.

"The… Hobbits…." Boromir gasped out. "Save them." he pleaded with her.

Authiel saw the Hobbits start their charge. She looked briefly at the man's face and then took off after them. "Stop! Merry! Pippin!"

The two were quickly overtaken, but they weren't killed. Instead they were scooped up, struggling, into the arms of the Uruk-hai.

"No!" Authiel yelled, still charging into the fray to save the Hobbits.

It took only a few short seconds for her to be overtaken. She felt her sword wretched from her hand and then a painful blow come down on the side of her head. Then she knew no more except and inky darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy! Thanks for the support!**

* * *

><p>Authiel groaned when she came too. Her head seemed like it was splitting in two, and her eyes were squeezed shut tightly. She moved her hand to her head, touching the painful spot gingerly, discovering dried blood and a large bump.<p>

'Aragorn didn't even wrap it. The nerve of him. And he scolds me about stitches.' she thought to herself.

That's when she realized it. She was lying on her back in the grass, a rock sticking into her ribs. The most disturbing part was, that her hands and feet were bound. How she had not realized she lifted both hands to touch her head, she blamed on the head injury.

"She's waking up." came a hushed whisper from her side.

"Sshh! They'll hear you." came another one.

"Merry. Pippin." she muttered to herself.

She heard a rustling, and then felt the presence of two beings at her side. She managed to open her eyes, shutting them briefly since her vision swam. Then she opened them once more to find the worried faces of Merry and Pippin looking down at her.

"You're alive." she whispered. "And unhurt."

"For the most part." Pippin said with a cheeky grin.

"What happened? Where are we? What of the others?" she interrogated them. She realized it was dark, and she could hear harsh voices near them.

"We've been captured by Uruk-hai." Merry explained. "They're taking us to Isengard. To Saruman."

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin said quietly.

"Quiet you idiot! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Merry silenced him quickly.

"But why me? I'm no Halfling, and that's clearly what they wanted." Authiel said, debating on weather to sit up or continue to lie down.

"Saruman wants information. About Aragorn and the Rangers. You're the best source for that." Merry explained.

Authiel sighed taking it in. "And what of the others? The last thing I remember was Boromir…." she trailed off as sadness hit her.

"I think Boromir….I… I think he fell in battle. Unless the others were able to save him." Said Pippin. "Aragorn at least is following our trail. The orcs said they smelt Man-flesh. I ripped of my Lothlorien brooch and left it on the ground for him to find."

"Excellent thinking, Pippin. If anyone can find us, it will be him." Authiel smiled at him. "You wouldn't happen to have an idea of where we are? Or if our weapons are near?"

"I think Fangorn Forest is right behind you. It gives me a creepy feeling everytime I look at it." Merry said.

"As for our weapons. Everything was stripped from us. We just have empty sheaths, as do you." Pippin informed her.

Authiel felt a great sadness at the loss of her Father's sword, and of the dagger that Elrond had given her. It couldn't be helped now. "How long ago were we captured?" was her next question.

"4 days ago." Pippin answered.

"Hey!" came a harsh voice, and the three looked over to see a large Uruk-hai coming towards them. "Quiet you lot, or I'll give you something to squeal about." It's cruel eyes fell on Authiel, who he saw was awake. "Looky here boys! The Witch is awake."

The Uruk-hai rushed forward, with two orcs at his side. The orcs grabbed hold of the Hobbits and drug them forward. The Uruk-hai grabbed Authiel by the collar of her Ranger coat and hauled her to her feet. Her vision swam momentarily, but then she gave a hard stare to the creature that held her.

"The master said the Halflings were to remain unspoiled, but nothing about you. You're just not to be killed." He drug her forward ignoring that she had difficulty with her bound feet. "What say you to a little fun boys!" He pushed her roughly to the ground, where she landed hard on her hands and knees.

Authiel glanced up to the circle of Uruk-hai that surrounded her and the Hobbits. She knew there would be pain for her, but not the Hobbits if what they said was true. Merry and Pippin looked at her with fear in the seemed to know the same thing.

The Uruk-hai that dragged her to the others moved to stand in front of her, grinning wickedly. Authiel gave him a defiant glare. "Why are you so important to the master? What is it that you know about the Rangers?"

Authiel didn't answer and just continued to glare at the Uruk-hai standing above. When she didn't answer, he growled and struck her across the face with it's metal clad hand. Authiel fell to the side, pain shooting through her cheek. She felt warm blood trickle down her face, no doubt in her mind she now had a cut. The other Uruk-hai and Orcs laughed, while Merry and Pippin struggled calling her name. The beast hauled her back up so she was standing now.

"Tell us!" he demanded. Authiel once again remained silent. She would never betray Aragorn or her Rangers. She would die for them, just as she swore she would.

"Why would we want to know anyway? None of our business. We're just delivering them." An Orc had said.

The Uruk-hai that held her snarled at the Orc. "Idiot! If we get the information, then we can just kill her. Use what we would know to our advantage with Saruman."

"You're not as dumb as you look. Except you shouldn't give your plan away in front of your captives, you idiotic filth!" Authiel ground out.

That earned Authiel another blow, but this one to her stomach, and she doubled over falling to her knees, gasping for breath while the Uruks continued to laugh. The Uruk-hai grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to stare evilly into her eyes. Authiel just narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Insult me again and you'll regret it." it growled at her. Authiel kept her mouth shut as the thing leered at her menacingly. "Now tell us what you know."

Silence.

"Did you not hear me?" the Uruk-hai growled.

Silence.

The beast roared. "You'll give the information over. I'll make sure of that."

"You'll have to kill me. I'll never tell a filthy abomination what I know." Authiel said in a steely cold voice, bracing herself for the blow should knew would come.

"We can arrange that." The Uruk-hai said dangerously.

The black creature released her head, then struck her again across the cheek in the same spot he had before. Authiel felt triple the amount of pain shoot through her face and the metallic taste of blood enter her mouth. She fell back on the ground hard, letting out a quiet moan of pain, trying her best to hide the sign of weakness from the creature. Next she felt pain shoot through her side as the beast kicked her in the ribs. This time Authiel couldn't help but cry out as she tried to roll onto her side, the black creatures around her laughing at her pain.

"Authiel!" Pippin yelled from somewhere. He was ignored as the beast kicked her again. "Stop it! You're going to kill her!" the Hobbit cried in dismay.

"Quiet you! Or you'll get the same treatment, Shire-rat!" Another Uruk-hai yelled at Pippin.

The creature knelt down next to Authiel and pushed her so she lay her back, then gripped her around the throat lifting her off the ground a little. Authiel gasped as the Uruk-hai tightened his hold around her throat, Authiel bound hands trying to pry the beasts hand from her throat to no avail.

"Are you going to talk?" The Uruk-hai asked her again.

Authiel glared at it. "I... hope...you burn!" she gasped out.

The Uruk-hai roared in frustration and tightened his hold on her throat. Authiel clawed desperately at the hand as the edges of her vision began to swim. Suddenly the pressure was gone and she fell back to the ground, her hands going to her throat as she gasped desperately for oxygen.

"We have our orders!" she heard an Orc yell. "She's not to be killed. Saruman will have all our heads if we disobey him!"

"You challenge me?" the Uruk-hai growled loudly.

Authiel still on the ground, chanced a glance at her captors noticing that they were now separated, orcs on one side and Uruk-hai on the other. None of them paying her any mind on the ground now. She took the chance to roll away from her position, trying to get as close to the Hobbits as she could, but it was slow and painful every move bringing pain to her side. As she rolled she felt something push sharply into her right ankle.

'My dagger!' her mind screamed. "They never found the dagger that Galadriel gave me!' Her heart soared at the thought of being armed, however small the weapon may be.

"Authiel." the quiet whisper of Merry caused her to stop her movements. She found them crawling towards her, hands and feet bound as well. Once they were near, she saw the Hobbits faces turn into expressions of concern. She assumed that her face must have looked pretty bad.

"Don't worry about me." she whispered, "I have had a lot worse in my life." She adjusted herself, slowly bringing herself to a sitting position, a grimace of pain coming to her face as her side throbbed. Her attention was diverted to the orcs and Uruk-hai as they started to argue and fight with one another.

Without hesitations she reached into her boot with bound hands and pulled out the dagger that had been concealed. "We'll have to thank Galadriel for this if we see her again." she whispered to the Hobbits as she quickly reached for the Hobbits bound hands and cut the ropes, then their bonds around their feet.

Merry took the dagger from her and cut her bonds quickly. The commotion of the fighting orcs and grew louder and Authiel knew this was their only chance to get away. She reached for the ropes around her feet when she snapped her head up to the sound of a horn blowing, then the pounding of horses' hooves and battle cries. Horsemen rode into the orc camp, crying out as they engaged in battle

"Run! Into the forest!" Authiel yelled at the Hobbits urgently as she unwound the bindings on her hands. "Take the dagger! Don't wait for me! I'll find you!" The Hobbits started to run from the battle, but then stopped, looking back at her as she started untying her feet. She met their eyes. "For once do as I say!" The tone of her voice left no room for argument, and they took off into the dark woods of Fangorn.

Authiel stood as soon as she was freed from the ropes, and quickly dodged a blow that an Uruk-hai tried to land on her. She grabbed a hold of it's wrist that held it's sword, and threw a punch into the beasts face. It loosed it's grip on it's weapon, and she took hold of it, driving it through the creature's gut. Once it was dead she made to run for the forest, only to be blocked by an Orc. She parried a few blows, and then relieved the creature of it's head. She engaged a two more beasts, but made them fall quickly. She even had to avoid an attack from one of the horsemen that had invaded the Uruk-hai camp. She saw the sigil of Rohan, and relief filled her. As much as she wanted to stay and speak with them, she needed to find her friends first. And even though the men of Rohan could be friendly, they didn't trust those with Elven blood easily.

Eventually, Authiel made it through the treeline of Fangorn. She had expected to find Merry and Pippin hiding behind some trees close to the battle, but they weren't.

"Merry! Pippin!" she called out as she made her way into the Fangorn. The only reply she received was the sounds of battle behind, that were fading as she made her way deeper into the trees. "Pippin!" she called, a little more loudly. "Merry!"

Something shiny caught her attention, lying on the forest floor. She knelt down to examine it, and found it to be an orc dagger with her own dagger a few feet from it. She frowned as this discovery. The Hobbits had been followed. She retrieved her dagger, placing it back in her boot. She found something wet and glistening on the leaves nearby, and touched it. It was dark blood. Not the bright red that she knew the Hobbits would have.

"At least the thing was wounded." she muttered to herself and stood. She looked for more signs of her quarry and saw some broken branches and leaves with more blood. She stooped low and began following the trail, as quickly as she could in the dark.

She came upon the orc that must have followed them. It was flattened. Squashed by something large, leaving a circular indentation upon the ground.

"What in the Valar?" she whispered, as she knelt to look at the marking.

That's when Authiel felt it. A presence and eyes on her. She tightened her grip on the orcish blade in her hand, and slowly stood. It seemed to be coming from behind her, and she knew it wasn't the Hobbits. They would of called out to her. A twig snapped close behind her, and Authiel whirled around with the orc sword raised, but it was blocked and shattered in her hands.

A blinding white lights met her eyes, and she had to step backwards shielding her face from it.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Someone that you have known for quite some time." came a voice that was all too familiar.

Authiel's eyes widened and she lowered her hands slowly, as the light began to dim. Standing before her, clad all in white with a smile on his face was Gandalf. His eyes were bright and his once grey hair was now as white as his robes. In his hands he held a white wooden staff, and at his side was _Glamdring._

"Gandalf?" the Ranger whispered in disbelief. "I...I thought you dead. We saw you fall."

"Through fire and water." Gandalf told her. "But at last I defeated the Balrog of Morgoth. I was reborn and am now Gandalf the White."

Authiel was still in shock and disbelief. "My heart is glad to see you well." she told him quietly as a smile came to her face, until she remembered her Hobbits. "And you have come just in time. Merry and Pippin are lost. Somewhere in this forest. Please, come with me to find them." She turned to continue following the Hobbits' trail.

"No." Gandalf said, stopping Authiel who turned with furrowedbrows. Before she could speak, Gandalf continued. "The Hobbits are safe. They are with Treebeard the Ent. And with him, they must stay. My heart tells me that they have a task here in the Forests of Fangorn."

Authiel let out a sigh of relief. "My heart is lighter now. But I fear they will worry for me."

"They will not." Gandalf said. "I have spoken to them already. When I left them, they knew I was coming to look for you." Authiel shook her head grinning. The old wizard was always a step ahead. "Now come with me. You must tell me all that has happened."

Authiel walked with the wizard and told him everything that she could since he fell in Moria. Some questions he asked her, she couldn't answer. Though his news that Aragorn was making his way towards Fangorn warmed her heart, and they would both get the answers they sought from him.

After walking for some time, Gandalf stopped in a small clearing. There was a little stream flowing to one side, and rock alcove. Under the shelter of the rocks there was a water skin and some lembas bread. Authiel gave him a curious look, and he told her he had gone through Lothlorien.

He bid her sit and take some food and drink. He looked over her wounds on her head, face, and neck, deeming that they would be fine until Aragorn saw to them. Her ribs were a different story. She had managed to escape with no breaks, but they were tender and bruised. The only thing that could be done was to wrap them tightly with some bandages, but they did not have any. Once again, they would have to wait for ordered her to sleep and take what rest she could. He would keep watch over her and bring her to the others when they arrived.

Authiel did so gratefully. Her body needed the rest, despite being unconscious for days. She needed proper rest, especially dealing with the orcs and Uruk-hai as she had. She lay down on the grass, head cushioned by her Elven cloak and fell asleep quickly.

When Authiel woke many hours later, she found that she was alone. The light of the sun was barely making it's way through the tree branches. She stretched and stood, her aching muscles protesting slightly and her bruised ribs screaming at her to stop. She thought about going to look for the wizard, but instead she waited in the clearing, knowing that he would return eventually.

Authiel nibbled on some lembas as she waited, but only a few minutes passed when she heard quiet voices making their way towards the clearing. She stood and turned her head in the direction they were coming from. She recognized Gandalf's voice, then Aragorns, followed by Legolas and Gimli. They seemed to be in good spirits, which relieved Authiel.

Gandalf came from around the trees and he smiled at her, seeing her awake. The other three followed closely behind. Legolas and Gimli had relieved smiles when they saw her, but Aragorn had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. A look of surprise and relief on his face.

"Authiel." he whispered to the silence. Then in an instant he was across the clearing and had her wrapped in his arms, in a strong embrace. "I thought I had lost you." he spoke into her hair. He released her, holding her at arms length, then placings his hands on either side of her face, as she held onto his wrists. His eyes spoke volumes of the happiness and joy that passed through them. Even as they examined the bloodied cut on her cheek, split lip and the bruises around her neck. "Thank the Valar you are safe." and he embraced her tightly only to release again when her felt her tense and give small gasp. "What are your other injuries?" the Ranger inquired, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"My ribs." Authiel answered him, "Just bruised."

In an instant Aragorn had her sitting on the ground as he pulled out a roll of bandages from a pouch on his belt. "Unfasten your jacket and lift your shirt." he commanded as he unwound a length of cloth. Authiel obeyed, knowing she wouldn't get out of it and that it would bring some relief.

Aragorn turned to Gandalf as Authiel worked on her coat. "Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded, not really angry, just confused at the wizards actions.

There was a mischievous glint in the Gandalf's eyes. "I thought you could do with a nice surprise. To raise your spirits. It seems to have worked." He said with a cheeky grin. Legolas mirroring the same look, as Gimli was just happy to Authiel alive.

Aragorn shook his head, then turned back to his fellow Ranger, who was lifting her shirt a little so he could better examine her side. Her skin was a deep black and purple where the Uruk-hai's blows had landed. Aragorn pressed gently on each rib just to confirm again that there were no breaks or fractures. Guilt filling him at each gasp of pain Authiel let out.

"Forgive me." he whispered during his ministrations.

"I feel like we've been through this before. It's not your fault." Authiel said good naturally, easing his guilt.

Aragorn then wrapped his arms around as he began winding the linen bandages tightly around her torso. Authiel closed her eyes to control her breathing as he pulled tightly, the pressure on her ribs causing her side to throb.

When she opened her eyes, Legolas stood before her with a damp cloth in his hand held out to her. "For your face." the Elf stated.

Authiel reached for it, but Aragorn was faster. The Ranger took her face gently in his hands and began to lightly wipe away the dried blood on her cheek and lip, his face holding such a look of concentration as he tried to cause as little pain as possible. Authiel examined his face, noticing the lines of worry and concern etched into his features. As he finished up, his eyes locked onto hers and she saw there such an intense and fiery emotion that it almost took her breath away. Aragorn ran his thumb lightly over her lips, causing Authiel to unconsciously hold her breath and her heart to pound hard in her chest. Aragorn leaned forward slowly and touched his forehead to hers, Authiel closed her eyes gently as her heart continued to beat rapidly, then opened them back to meet Aragorn's penetrating gaze.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." he whispered very quietly to her.

He released her, and Authiel let out the nervous breath she had been holding, her eyes never leaving his. "I have something that belongs to you." he told her and pulled off the pack and quiver on his back. Strapped to them was her own sword and bow, safe and sound. He removed it and handed it to her, before replacing the quiver. "I was hoping that I wasn't carrying this for nothing."

Authiel looked down at her father's sword. Running her hands over the hilt and sheath. She felt complete with it back in her hands. It had been a part of her life for so long, that it had felt strange not knowing it's whereabouts back in the Uruk-hai camp.

"And this also." he handed over the Elven dagger that Elrond had given her.

"Thank you." Authiel told him as she took the dagger from his hands. Happy to have the gift back with her, especially since it had saved her life back in Moria. "I thought these were lost." She smiled at him, and gingerly stood to place her weapons in the proper spots.

Aragorn placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now you look like my Ranger." he told her with a smile with the same intense look in his eyes she had seen a mere moment before.

"Now that that's been settled. We must make haste to Rohan." Gandalf told them, breaking the Rangers out of their thoughts. "One part of your journey is over. Then next is about to begin." He then turned and started to walk out of the clearing and towards the treeline.

The four followed after wizard quickly, Aragorn sticking closely to Authiel a guiding hand on her back. The spot where his hand rested causing her skin to burn in a pleasant way. When they were on the outskirts they stood as Gandalf stepped forward and let out a long piercing whistle. They stood for a moment, then over a hill a great white horse appeared, followed by a brown and dapple grey. The horses came running up to the members of the Fellowship. The white one stopped in front of Gandalf, the dapple grey in front of Legolas and Gimli, and the brown in front of Aragorn.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas spoke as he looked over the great white horse.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf told them. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf climbed up onto the horse's back, who bore no saddle or bridle.

Legolas and Gimli climbed up onto their horse and Aragorn on his. Authiel looked up at the Ranger as he walked the horse to stand next to Authiel.

"Hasufel." Aragorn spoke the horse's name, then extended his hand down to her. "You'll have to ride with me." A small smile came over his face.

Authiel put her hand in his, and he pulled her up to sit behind him. "I think I rather travel with the Uruk-hai again." she teased him with a mischievous glint in her eye, as she wrapped her hands around Aragorn's waist. Thankful that he couldn't see the blush on her face when she felt the muscles of his stomach tense under her touch. Confusion flittered across her mind at the reactions the contact caused both of them, her mind trying to figure out what was going on, and a small part of trying to hide the truth she seemed to already know but wouldn't admit.

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Aragorn retaliated, a smirk evident in his voice. He then kicked the horse into a gallop, following after the others, Gandalf in the lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How many of you thought Aragorn was going to kiss her? Sorry to be so cruel and not let it happen. It's coming! I promise you! :-) Happy Reading!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p>The company of Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Authiel rode hard all day. Not until evening had come over the plains and the oceans of grass were shrouded in darkness did they stop to rest.<p>

Authiel was grateful for the break, as the constant galloping had agitated her side and it was now throbbing painfully. Aragorn offered his arm to her for her to hold onto as she gingerly slid down from the horse, a Grímace crossing her face.

"We'll adjust your bandages after we've eaten." Aragorn told her, dismounting from Hasufel. He placed a gentle hand on her back. "Why don't you go sit and rest. We'll take care of everything." he pushed her gently to where Gimli was beginning to kindle a fire.

"Is it because I'm a helpless damsel in distress?" she teased him, flashing a quick smile.

Aragorn chuckled. "You are far from being helpless, Authiel." His face grew serious. "But you went through and Uruk-hai capture. I doubt they were ever gentle from your injuries which need to recover. Now go and sit." Aragorn paused and smirked. "That's an order." He pulled the rank card and Authiel narrowed her eyes at him, as his smirk grew wider. He knew that she would never disobey an order from him.

Authiel mock saluted him. "Yes, sir." and moved to sit by Gimli who had a small fire going.

Once the horses were tended too, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf joined the other two around the fire and shared in a quick meal of Lembas. After they ate, Gimli and Legolas both retired, casting themselves upon the ground using nothing but their Elven cloaks as pillows. Gandalf stood staring off into the darkness in an eastern direction smoking his pipe. Aragorn had Authiel sitting by the fire as he re-wrapped her bandages around her torso, then doing a quick check to the cut on her cheek and lip, as well as the bump on her head.

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you may yet survive." he said with a smile.

"That is good news." she retaliated with a smirk. "I would hate to leave a defenseless man on his own, with no woman to protect him."

Aragorn huffed out a laugh, shaking his head as he moved to put his medical supplies away. "I'm glad to hear you in good spirits." he told her, meeting her eyes with a smile.

The two fell into silence, as Gandalf walked towards them, taking a seat on the other side of the fire, still smoking his pipe. The two Ranger regarded the wizard as he looked thoughtfully into the small flickering fire. Authiel shared a quick glance with each other, before putting their attention on Gandalf.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east is taking shape." Came the wizards foreboding voice. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives." he lifted his eyes from the fire to meet Aragorn's." Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved by and old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose." Gandalf paused and a small smile came over his features. "But for all their cunning we have one advantage. "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." Gandalf lifted his gaze to see the troubled look on Aragorn's face. "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone." Aragorn said very quickly. "Sam went with him."

Gandalf raised his brows and looked pleased. "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

"Frodo will have a better chance, with someone to lean on in his darkest times." Authiel said quietly.

"Yes he will. And none better than his dearest and most trusted friend." Gandalf took a pull off his pipe, the smoke coming out of his nostrils. "My heart has been lightened at this news."

Aragorn looked at Authiel, and furrowed her brows at her troubled expression. "What is wrong? he inquired.

Authiel let out a sigh, not breaking her eyes contact with the fire. "I don't like word spreading about your existence." she muttered quietly. "Saruman wanted me alive for information about you and the Rangers. Your line was ended in the eyes of the world when your Father died. You were suppose to remain forgotten and hidden, but now Sauron knows. I fear for our villages in the north."

Aragorn placed a comforting hand on her back. "It was only a matter of time before the dark forces discovered information about me." Authiel met his eyes briefly. "As for our brethren. They will be safe and well guarded by those I left in command. Do not fear."

"The fight will come to them. No one will escape this threat." Gandalf told them.

Authiel let out a sigh and placed her head in her hands. "They will survive." she heard Aragorn murmur to her. "We will all survive. The splendor of the Dúnedain will not fall."

Authiel let the words sink in and she turned her solemn eyes to Aragorn's. "I hope you are right. _Nadath nâ i moe cerich_." (There is much you have yet to do.) She placed her hand on top of his gently squeezing it.

Gandalf watched the interaction between the two Rangers with a smile and mischievous glint in his eye. He had seen the changes in the way the two interacted, the subtle differences. A hand resting on one another a moment or two longer than necessary. The occasional glance to one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they made eye contact or spoke quietly to one another, it was like all those around them had faded and disappeared. Gandalf knew what was happening between them, and would not interfere at all. It was something the two had to work out on their own.

"I suggest that you two get some sleep. I will keep watch tonight, for I have much to think about." Gandalf broke through to Aragorn and Authiel.

Aragorn agreed and removed his cloak to make a pillow on the grounds, Authiel following his example. The two then laid down side by side on the grass and fell quickly to sleep, as Gandalf stood as a silent sentinel in the darkness and dying fire.

As dawn broke the next morning Gandalf roused his sleeping companions. They broke their fast with lembas before mounting their horses and continuing on their journey to Edoras.

By mid afternoon they crested a hill and Gandalf pulled them up to a stop. Before them, on top of a high mushroom shaped hill stood the city of Edoras. A tall wooden fence surrounding many wooden houses, guard houses built along the length at various spots. At the highest point stood a great hall built of wood and stone.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan." Gandalf told them before kicking Shadowfax into a canter, the other's following quickly behind.

They reached the gates within minutes, and passed through. As they walked their horses into the city the company observed it's inhabitants. All were silent and looked somber and were clad in black as if in mourning. They looked upon the strangers with wary expressions.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered from behind Legolas.

They brought their horses to a stop at the bottom of some stone stairs and dismounted.

Aragorn helped Authiel down once more. "How is your side faring?" he whispered quietly as he released her forearm when her feet were on the ground.

"It hurts, but nothing I can't deal with." she replied as he stepped onto the ground. "I'll be much happier when we can have a break with the riding."

"I can imagine." Aragorn said with a small smile. He placed a hand on her back at the base of her neck and guided her to the steps, following behind Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli as they began to climb to the hall.

The company was greeted by guards at the top of the stairs. There was one standing on either side of the large ornate wooden doors. One stood right in front of the doors with two more men behind him. They were all clad in full scale maile. Helms upon their head, except the one that seemed the leader. Green cloaks about their shoulders with swords at their side. The leader was a middle-ages men with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. He bid the group to stop as they came up on the stone landing.

"I am called Háma, Captain of Théoden-King's guards." he introduced himself. He looked the travelers over taking in their various weapons, and his eyes fell on the wizard. "I cannot allow your company before the King, armed as you are, Gandalf Greyhame." Háma paused and looked reluctant. "It is the order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf sized Háma up with his eyes before nodding his understanding. Then he signaled to his companions that they should hand over their weapons. Legolas handed over his bow, quiver and knives without a complaint. Aragorn handed over dagger, knives, bow and quiver, but when he had Andúril in his hands and a guard reached for it, he pulled it back.

"I will place my sword here," Aragorn said as he leant it upright against the stone wall. "There it will remain and no man shall touch it. It is an ancient blade and death will come to any who draws it from it's scabbard save for me."

Gimli had yet to hand over his axes, but moved and placed them beside Andúril. "I will leave my axes here in Andúril's company. They too should remain untouched."

Authiel shook her head at Aragorn and Gimli as she handed her own knives, daggers, bow and quiver over to the guards. Though she smiled to herself as she was also reluctant to hand over her Father's sword to these men, but did so when Gandalf handed his over as well.

Once they were completely disarmed they faced Háma once more. The man glanced to Gandalf's staff briefly then spoke. "Your staff?"

Gandalf gave a surprised look and looked to his staff. "Oh you would not par an old man from his walking stick?" he asked innocently.

Háma looked hesitant for a moment. "Very well." he finally said and gestured for them to follow him into the hall.

Gandalf winked at Aragorna and Authiel who just smiled at the old wizard before sharing an amused glance at each other. Gandalf took Legolas' outstretched arm to add on to the act of old defenseless man as they followed Háma inside.

Once through the doors the group was met with the sight of various people standing in the hall. A group of guards off to the side watching the newcomers with great interest and some aggression on their faces. The moved along the side of the hall mirroring the Fellowship's position. At the end of the hall sat a very old looking man with gray scraggly hair and brown robes. On his head was a crown of gold. This was the great King of Rohan. Théoden. Though at the moment he did not look so great with many wrinkles marring his face and his bent back leaving him slouching in his throne. To his right sat a pale looking man in black robes. Shoulder length black hair fell from his head and his blue eyes looked nothing but mischievous. He leant toward the King and whispered something in his ear.

Authiel and Aragorn shared a glance when they looked up Théoden. This did not look like the man that the boy they had met years and years ago would have grown into. He looked ancient and near death.

Gandalf released Legolas' arm and stepped further ahead of his friends. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." he called out in a clear strong voice.

Gríma leant over and whispered into the ear of the King once more. The in a weak sounding voice Théoden spoke. "Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" The Fellowship looked worriedly at one another when Théoden looked to Gríma for affirmation. A King should never have to look at his counsellors for simple actions.

Gríma stood and began walking towards Gandalf. "A just question, my liege." He glared at the wizard. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. It was not but 5 days ago that news reached you Théoden-King that your son, Théodred, was slain and has since been buried. Now you come bringing dark tidings no doubt. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf quickly grew annoyed by Gríma. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" and to add further insult, Gandalf raised his staff towards Gríma who paled even further.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he yelled at the guards backing away and causing the group of hostile men to attack.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Authiel engaged them quickly in a fist fight. Keeping the men away from Gandalf as he continued to walk towards Théoden. Legolas elbowed a man in the face who thought he could sneak up behind the Elf. Gimli quickly took another man down and headbutted him once he was at his level. The guard fell backwards unconscious. Aragorn took on a man that ran at him from the front, quickly punching him in the face, then the stomach as he wrestled him down to the ground. Authiel grabbed a man from behind as he tried to attack Aragorn defenseless back. He whipped around, hitting her in the side with a fist causing her to gasp in pain, but she threw a punch to his throat effectively dropping him to his knees where she hit him in the face.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf addressed the King.

Off to the side Gríma tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli caught him by the cloak and pinned him to the ground with a heavy boot. "I would stay still, if I were you." the Dwarf threatened him dangerously.

Legolas moved to stand a few feet behind Gandalf in case anyone dared to come at the wizard. Aragorn risked a glance to Authiel and saw her holding her side, pain written on her face. He reached out and touched her arm lightly, causing her look at him and see the questioning look in his eyes. She nodded that she was fine and turned her attention back to Gandalf and the King.

"Harken to me!" Gandalf commanded and Théoden's eyes met his. "I release you from the spell." he spoke raising his hand.

There was silence for a moment and thenThéoden started to laugh menacingly at the wizard. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey! Rohan is under my control." Théoden spoke in a strong, but dark voice. The Rohirrim in the room looked at each other confused, knowing that voice to not be the King's.

Gandalf cast aside his Elven cloak and revealed his white robes, causing Théoden to shrink back into his throne. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf declared as he stepped forward lowering his staff towards Théoden.

Authiel and Aragorn saw a woman rush into the room with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a fair face clad in a white dress. She looked towards the throne and thinking Théoden was being threatened went to go after him. Aragorn reacted quickly and grabbed hold of her arm stopping her progress and Authiel unconsciously felt jealousy enter her heart.

"Wait." Aragorn commanded her. The woman glanced at him with worry then looked back towards the King.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." the dark voice came from the King again.

Quickly and sharply Théoden lunged at Gandalf who swung his staff at King, while yelling "Be gone!". Théoden flew back into the throne again.

A deep moan escaped the King as he began to slump forward in his throne. Aragorn released the woman in his arms and she ran forward to catch Théoden before he fell to the floor. He rose his head and his eyes met the woman's. Slowly like a blanket be pulled off, the King's face seem to become younger. The gray lanky hair receding to show the blonde hair that was common amongst the Rohirrim. The wrinkles faded and the cloudy blue eyes became clearer and as he looked at the woman and recognition returned to his eyes.

"I know your face." Théoden whispered and he touched the woman's cheek. "Éowyn, my dearest niece." Tears came to her eyes as a wide smile spread onto her face. Théoden's attention turned to the wizard standing in his hall. "Gandalf?" the King questioned.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf told him.

Théoden stood from his throne and looked around at those in the hall. His people marvelling at his transformed appearance. "Dark have been my dreams of late. My strength and command failing me." He glanced down at his hands which were trembling.

"Perhaps your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

Háma rushed forward and knelt with the King's sword, and offered it to him hilt first. Théoden reached for it with trembling hands as those in his guard held their breath. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and then drew it, gazing upon the shiny steel.

"Command us!" Háma cried and a few more Rohirrim guards knelt before the King with bowed heads. Joy filling their hearts at the return of their beloved King.

Théoden's eyes swept from his sword to land on Gríma who was still trembling with fear in the corner. He tried to scramble away, but was held fast by Gimli. Théoden pointed his sword at Gríma. "Take this lecherous worm to the gates and cast him out. He is to be banished from Rohan on pain of death

Gríma cried out as three Rohirrim guards rushed towards him and lifted him roughly from the ground and drug him out of the hall. Théoden's attention was then drawn to the four strangers that stood in the hall. He looked the man, Dwarf, Elf, and woman that stood before him. Clad in grey Elven cloaks, with nor weapons and looking very travel weary.

"Who hear stands before Théoden?" The King asked of the strangers.

Gandalf took a step forward to address Théoden. "These are my companions, My Lord. They have passed through great perils to come to your hall, and never has a King received such guests as you do." The wizard motioned towards Aragorn, "Here stands before you is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur and Throne of Gondor. With him is Authiel Dúnadan, Ranger of the North, the Guardian of Isildur's bloodline. Here is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Glóin, of the royal bloodline Dáin Ironfoot." The four companions bowed to King Théoden.

The King's eyes looked over the faces of the guests before him with astonished eyes. "Never in my days have I seen such a group of travelers. Strange it is to me that Elf and Dwarf share in friendship. Stranger still is to see a woman among them, who looks to be deadly as she is beautiful." Authiel blushed slightly at this, even as Théoden walked down the steps to stand in front of Aragorn. "And then there is you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Rumor had reached my ears that Isildur's line endured, but I thought it just a passing murmur. Yet hear you stand and I am glad that I may call you a friend and ally." Théoden clapped Aragorn on the shoulder. "Return these traveler's their weapons."

"That will not be necessary, My King." Gandalf spoke quickly. "Some of the weapons laid at your door were left reluctantly, and need to be retrieved only by their owners."

"So be it." Théoden answered and nodded at the group before him. "Return with your weapons and I will have my niece, Éowyn, show you to some spare rooms. Then I want to hear the council that Gandalf brings and you shall all have food and drink."

"Thank you, My Lord." Aragorn spoke for his friends.

Théoden returned to his throne and Gandalf took a seat beside him. Aragorn and his friends left the hall to retrieve their weapons from outside. Servants brought in a large wooden table and benches, and began placing wine, ale, water, and various meats, cheeses and bread on the table top. When the Fellowship returned, Aragorn handed Gandalf Glamdring, before allowing himself, Authiel, Gimli, and Legolas to be led through a side door by Éowyn.

"We have only one spare room that can be offered at this time." Éowyn explained to them as she opened a large wooden door, and allowing the four companions to enter.

"It will suffice. I fear that we will not be staying long." Aragorn assured her with a grim smile.

The room was fairly plain. Carpets and skins covered the floor and a few tapestries were hanging on the walls showing the sigil of Rohan. Two wooden beds were placed on either side of the room with a wooden table in between them. Multiple candles were placed on top of the small bedside table. In another corner was a round wooden table with two chairs that matched.

"Cots could be found and brought to you if you wish it." Éowyn said her eyes drifting over the companions, to rest on Aragorn.

Aragorn sensed her eyes on him and he met her gaze with a solemn one before looking to his friends. They all shared a look silence confirming that it wouldn't be necessary to trouble her with the task.

"That won't be necessary." he told her. "We have traveled far together and are quite close. It will do us no harm to share these beds together."

"Very well." Éowyn said quietly, and her eyes danced quickly between Aragorn and Authiel and it seemed there was sadness in her eyes. She left the room, and the companions placed their weapons on the beds.

Legolas and Gimli took one and Aragorn and Authiel the other. They removed their Elven cloaks, and Aragorn and Authiel their Ranger coats, and only kept small knives or daggers on their person as they had was no need to be fully armed in this protected hall.

"Well, I'm famished." Gimli said through the rustling of cloaks and clinking of metal. "I have grown tired of lembas and look forward to some meat and ale."

"You are beginning to sound like a Hobbit." Authiel laughed at the Dwarf whose chest rumbled with laughter.

Legolas opened the door and looked at his Dwarven friend. "Well, come my friend. I believe your wish will come true. I for one have a taste for the wine that I saw being set out."

"They will both become Hobbits if we're not careful." Aragorn joining in their lighthearted banter as he followed them out and back into the main hall.

When they entered the hall the atmosphere had changed drastically. The occupants that had been their earlier were gone. Théoden sat in his chair, head in hand in deep thought with Gandalf speaking quietly beside him. Éowyn was placing a blanket over the shoulders of a little girl, who sat next to boy both eating some stew, whispering comforting words to her.

Éowyn spied the companions and motioned to another table that head been set for them. They quickly took their seats, pouring drinks and eating as they listened to the conversation around them.

"This is but a small showing of what horrors Saruman will unleash onto Rohan." Gandalf said to the King. "The woman and children of your lands are the most vulnerable. He will destroy the Rohirrim if left unchecked. You must ride out and meet him. Draw him away from your small and defenseless villages. You must fight."

Théoden lifted his head from his hand and gave a heavy sigh. Aragorn stirring in his seat and in a calm voice spoke to the King. "I met your nephew on the plains with two thousand mounted men. Éomer is loyal to you to a fault. You but have to send word to him and he will return with his men and they will fight for their King."

Théoden jumped up from his chair quickly and began pacing in front of the steps that led up to it. "Éomer cannot help us. He and his men are too far away by now. I know what you would ask of me Gandalf, but I can not let my people suffer any more death. I will not risk open war." The King declared.

Aragorn placed his tankard on the table and said in a serious and strong voice. "Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden turned and regarded the Ranger with defiant eyes. " When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what will the King decide?" Gandalf asked from his chair.

Théoden moved his eyes off of Aragorn and turned to the wizard. He took a deep breath meeting Éowyn's fearful eyes for a moment before answering. "We will go to Helm's Deep. Prepare to depart in the morning, if you decide to accompany us." He then walked out of the room searching for some of his men to relay his orders too. Gandalf growled from his seat upon the dais then stood and walked towards his companions.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king" Gimli grumbled to the wizard.

Aragorn spared a quick glance to Éowyn who was still in the room tending to the children and listening to their conversation. "Théoden is only doing what he thinks is right for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Gandalf looked his friends over and told them the truth. "The Rohirrim are walking straight into a trap. Théoden thinks Helm's Deep will be their sanctuary, but it will be their tomb. There is no way out of that ravine." Gandalf looked towards Éowyn and tried to offer her a smile, but she had paled upon overhearing his words. "Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf cast his eyes upon Aragorn and gave him a serious look. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you" He took the Ranger by the shoulder. "The defences HAVE to hold."

Aragorn returned the wizards look with a determined and confidant one of his own. "The will hold." the Ranger stated.

Gandalf looked at him closely and nodded his head, before releasing the man's shoulder. "I will go North immediately and search for Éomer and his men. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Should you not rest?" Authiel voiced her concern.

"I have walked this Earth for many lives of men with plenty of time for all my tasks. But now it seems that time is against me. I must make haste." Gandalf said.

"Go. We will look for your coming." Aragorn said rising from his seat to bid farewell to the wizard.

Gandalf hastily made his way out of the hall and the companions looked at each other solemnly. This was to be their task. To aid the people of Rohan or die trying.

"Is it true what Gandalf spoke?" came a soft voice, and they looked to see Éowyn approaching them slowly. "That we will die at Helm's Deep?"

Aragorn rose from his seat and met her, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. "It's a possibility, My Lady." he told her honestly and he saw fear and a coldness enter her eyes unlike any he had seen before. "But with the new dawn there is also a new hope. The men of this country will fight to protect all that they love. Fear not, we will all prevail over this darkening storm." he released her shoulders when she offered a small smile at his optimistic words. He inclined his head to her and resumed his seat with his comrades, noticing that Authiel looked at him strangely as well as Éowyn.

Authiel had watched the exchange between them and couldn't shake the strange feeling that came into her gut. She couldn't quite explain it, but it seemed to her that she envied and was jealous of this women she had only met a few hours before hand. Éowyn seemed quite taken by Aragorn and vice versa even though their sparse interactions, and Authiel knew that she should be happy that he had found someone, but she couldn't. Something in her heart and mind prevented her from feeling happy for him.

After some time, Aragorn rose once more and looked at his three comrades. "I will retire now. I have thought much and am weary. I fear we will have a long road on horseback and know not when we can sleep in such a comfortable and safe place again. I suggest you all do the same soon. Especially you, Authiel with your healing wounds."

Authiel glared at him with a hint of playfulness, all previous thoughts about him and Éowyn gone. "I think I can take care of myself, My Lord." Aragorn just shook his head and bid them goodnight before heading to the room they would all share.

Not long after, Gimli followed in his footsteps leaving Authiel and Legolas sitting alone in the hall by themselves. They each had a cup of wine and were silent in their own thoughts. When the fires began to die down, Legolas spoke.

"Aragorn is right, you should get your rest." he said in his fair voice.

"As should you." Authiel countered smiling over her goblet to the Elf.

"I am of the Elf-kind and have taken quite a bit of rest recently to last me for days." Legolas replied with a wry smile.

"An I am not?"

"You are only half-Elf, or do you need reminding?" Legolas teased her.

Authiel gave him a teasing frown. "Very well, I will give you the win this time around." Authiel downed the rest of her wine and stood from the table. "Goodnight." she said quietly as she passed by Legolas making her way to the room.

Authiel quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Gimli was sleeping heavily already, his light snores drifting into the darkness. Aragorn was also fast asleep on his back closest to the wall, his hands folded on top of his chest. Authiel couldn't help but smile that he had thought about her coming in after him and made it so she would not have to climb over his sleeping form. Authiel quickly removed her boots and sat them at the foot of the bed, then removed her tabard and belt with her dagger, leaving her in her tunic and breeches. She crept quietly to the bed and pulled back the covers before slipping into bed beside the Ranger. He didn't move and she allowed a smile of victory, knowing the last time she had tried this he had woken instantly. She laid her head down on the pillow and shut her eyes, enjoying the comfort of the mattress and pillow, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
